The Only One: Camille&Moose (Step Up Saga FANFIC)
by pdeveraoficial
Summary: Fanfic x escenas basado en Camille y Moose, dos personajes de la saga Step Up y mis favoritos. Porque mientras ambos bailan al final de Step Up: All In, ¿qué piensa la joven Camille, la más reciente incorporación al equipo, al bailar frente a frente con el amor de su vida? Este y muchos otros momentos, aquí, en "The Only One". Narrados por Camille o por Moose. Reg. Safecreative (c)
1. El comienzo de todo (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (VII)**

 _15 años atrás…_

El suave ronroneo del motor del coche me mantiene en una especie de trance que desearía que fuese eterno. Pero claro, en algún momento deberé enfrentarme a la realidad y soy consciente de ello a pesar de tener solo ocho años. Como un vicio adquirido desde hace años, me enrosco los dedos de una mano en una de mis coletas, insegura. Cierto es que el hecho de haber conseguido por fin asentarme en una casa de acogida pone punto y final a una época infernal en mi vida, pero… ¿qué va a pasar en el colegio? ¿qué voy a hacer aquí sola?

El coche se acaba de parar y mi nueva mamá me mira, como si con eso pudiese empujarme hacia la puerta del edificio de color blanco que se levanta al otro lado de la acera. Me retuerzo en el sitio. No quiero bajar.

–Venga, Camille –me anima–. No puedes llegar tarde en tu primer día.

Asomando la nariz apenas unos centímetros, veo a través del cristal cómo otros niños se van apiñando frente a la puerta de entrada, saludándose y haciendo grupos. Me encojo aún más y me abrazo el cuerpo como si solo eso pudiese protegerme. Quiero irme a casa. La mujer que ahora es mi madre y me ha dado su apellido me acaricia el pelo, a lo que yo me resisto sin querer. Estoy poco acostumbrada a que me toquen y, cuando lo han hecho, no me ha gustado nunca.

Ella suspira.

–Cam, cielo –me llama, haciendo que bote en el sitio. Nadie me había llamado nunca así para nada bueno y desconfío, claro–. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

Hago un puchero.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que entrar ahí?

De repente, veo cómo su cara cambia. Parece que está empezando a enfadarse.

–Camille, tengo que irme a trabajar y tú debes ir al colegio –me ordena sin alzar la voz–. Venga.

Agacho la cabeza, sabiendo que he perdido la partida, y salgo del coche. Aún escucho cómo mi "madre" me desea suerte antes de cerrar detrás de mí, arrancar y desaparecer por la esquina con el coche. Noto mi garganta cerrarse mientras miro de nuevo el edificio del que será mi nuevo colegio… o centro de tortura, como se vea.

Dentro, como sospechaba, soy incapaz de orientarme. Pero, por suerte o por desgracia, una amable señora se acerca en ese momento. Es tres veces más grande que yo tanto en altura como en estatura, lleva gafas y falda larga y sonríe, lo que me pone en guardia sin querer.

–Hola, cielo. ¿Te has perdido?

Procuro no salir corriendo inmediatamente y muevo la cabeza de arriba abajo. Ella me ofrece su mano.

–Ven –me indica–. Vamos a buscar tu clase. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi garganta parece de lija.

–Ca… Camille. Gage –mi nuevo apellido se me hace extraño al pronunciarlo, pero la mujer sonríe aún más… ¿es compasión lo que veo? Antes de entrar conmigo en un pequeño despacho hasta arriba de papeles. La mujer hojea unos cuantos hasta que al final dice–. Ah, sí. Gage. Ya sé a dónde tienes que ir.

Su comentario me hace tensar los músculos, asustada, pero su actitud sigue sin ser amenazadora. Al contrario, sin perder la sonrisa me acompaña por mil pasillos hasta que nos detenemos frente a una puerta y llama con los nudillos. Una voz de hombre dice: "adelante" y yo noto cómo empiezo a sudar. "Tranquilízate, Camille", me exijo. "No vas a dar el espectáculo el primer día de clase, ¿no?" Así que, mientras la mujer me presenta a mi profesor, el señor Travis, mis nuevos compañeros me saludan y este me hace subir a la tarima para presentarme, siento como si estuviese en un sueño. De hecho, cuando tengo que presentarme las palabras se niegan a salir de mi garganta y me atraganto varias veces antes de conseguir vocalizar mi nombre. Noto cómo algunos de los niños se ríen y contengo las ganas de llorar apretando los puños. Si ellos supieran…

Como es obvio, no cuento todo. Estaré asustada, pero no soy tonta. Si se me ocurriese decir en voz alta todo por lo que he pasado en mi corta vida, la mayoría de compañeros saldrían asustados de la clase… pero luego comenzaría un infierno para mí. Ya lo había vivido y no pensaba repetir la experiencia.

Sin embargo, cuando acaba la clase y salimos al pasillo, tengo que ir al baño aunque sea a lavarme la cara. Siento que mi piel arde y respiro muy rápido. Por desgracia, alguien me corta el paso.

–Vaya, vaya –dice un niño con el pelo oscuro grasiento y ojos de un azul helador. Lo reconozco, está en mi clase– si es la niñita adoptada…

Tratando de no asustarme y sintiendo la sangre hervir, alzo la cabeza y lo taladro con la mirada.

–¿Tienes algún problema? –le espeto. Como comentaba, no es la primera vez que me enfrento a una situación así, pero sigo odiando que no me dejen en paz.

Él, por su parte, me mira con la boca abierta de arriba abajo antes de reírse con un sonido que me pone los pelos de punta.

–Fíjate –dice cogiéndome del brazo antes de que pueda enterarme y apretando–. Si la mosquita muerta sabe responder…

Me retuerzo con fuerza para que me suelte.

–¡Suéltame! –grito, intentando retroceder. Pero su mano es más fuerte que la mía y me ignora. A la vez, sus dos amigos me rodean por la espalda y temo lo que puedan hacerme. Sintiéndolo mucho, estoy indefensa–. ¡SUÉLTAME! –grito más fuerte, como si sirviera de algo.

Ellos siguen riéndose mientras los dos secuaces del jefe se acercan más y más. Pero, entonces, alguien grita tras ellos.

–¡Eh, Mulligan! –mis captores se vuelven a la velocidad del rayo y el tal Mulligan me suelta, haciendo que me sujete el brazo sin poder evitarlo. Me duele mucho–. Déjala en paz –vuelve a decir la voz.

–Tú… -escucho sisear a Mulligan, claramente cabreado–. ¿Siempre entrometiéndote, príncipe Alexander? –se mofó, aunque estoy segura de que he notado una pizca de miedo en su voz.

Mi salvador, por otro lado, se hace visible en ese momento y me quedo estupefacta. Tiene apenas mi estatura y, a pesar de la camiseta holgada que lleva, puedo comprobar que es más bien esmirriadito. Su cabeza poblada de rizos negros está cubierta por una gorra con un alce cosido en la parte delantera, por lo que apenas le veo los ojos. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, su presencia hace que los matones parezcan pensarse dos veces seguir atormentándome. Mi ángel guardián, al comprobarlo, se mete las manos en los bolsillos como si tal cosa.

–Sabes que si mi madre se entera de que estás martirizando una alumna sin que haya pasado un mes desde el comienzo de clase se lo contará a la tuya, ¿verdad?

Estoy tentada de llevarme las manos al rostro, incrédula. ¿Acaso ese mequetrefe redentor se piensa que eso funciona con los matones? Para mi sorpresa, en este caso parece surtir efecto. Aunque Mulligan aprieta los puños un instante antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio a su oponente.

–Algún día se te acabará la suerte, principito –lo amenaza–. Vámonos, chicos.

Sus secuaces, silenciosamente, lo siguen pasillo abajo. Solo quedamos mi salvador y yo, frente a frente. En ese momento, él se levanta la visera de la gorra y veo por fin sus ojos: dos pozos marrones en una cara infantil que parece preocupada.

–¿Estás bien? –me pregunta mientras se acerca.

Algo más recuperada del susto de verme acorralada en mi primer día por los matones de turno, sonrío agradecida.

–Sí, gracias por echarme una mano.

Él se encoge de hombros como si no tuviese importancia.

–No pasa nada –asegura–. Mulligan es un matón pero en el fondo, tiene más miedo que vergüenza de lo que su madre pueda decirle si sabe que ha hecho algo en el colegio que no debería…

Me río sin querer, aunque de golpe me callo al recordar mi propia experiencia. Miedo a los padres. Algo con lo que siempre he convivido. Mi nuevo y primer amigo en este colegio parece notarlo.

–Perdona, igual he dicho algo que…

–No te preocupes –lo corto yo esta vez, volviendo a la realidad de golpe-. Gracias.

Él entonces me tiende una mano.

–Robert Alexander, para servirte –me guiña un ojo.

Ante lo que yo sonrío y murmuro.

–Camille Gage. Encantada.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_

 _ **¡Buenos días, lectores y bailarines del mundo! Hoy os traigo un capítulo que tenía ganas de escribir hace tiempo pero que por diversas cuestiones no he podido completar hasta esta semana. Quería mostrar cómo se conocieron Camille y Moose en el colegio y, probablemente, en el próximo capítulo de Baltimore describa cómo se decidió el mote de "Moose" para él. Espero que os guste :D**_

 _ **PD: el próximo capítulo, Nueva York (VII), será la idea de**_ **Jessica.** _ **¡Gracias por vuestras sugerencias y comentarios, os quieroooo!**_


	2. ¿Me enseñas a bailar? (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (VIII)**

 _Hace 15 años…_

Hace un día bastante soleado. Por ello, no es de extrañar que mis compañeros de clase salgan disparados hacia el patio en cuanto toca el timbre de final de clase. Pero yo me desmarco enseguida de la marabunta y, procurando que nadie me vea ni me siga, me escabullo hacia uno de los rincones más apartados del recinto, detrás del pabellón de ciencias. Casi nadie va nunca por allí y yo quiero aprovechar esta pequeña prórroga que está dando el verano antes de que lleguen las lluvias de otoño para hacer algo que nunca confesaría a nadie, casi ni siquiera a mis padres.

Cuando estoy en la esquina que da a la valla exterior, tapiada en su parte baja por un muro pintado de blanco, me concentro, miro al frente y ejecuto el primer paso. Brazo extendido en paralelo al suelo y perpendicular a mi cuerpo, contracción… cambio de posición con el brazo hacia el frente. Contracción. Flexiono el codo y giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Repito con el brazo contrario y comienzo a flexionar las rodillas y a caminar hacia delante lentamente, como si fuese un robot. Después, acelero los pasos y termino lanzándome a la parte más difícil. Apoyo las manos en el suelo y elevo el cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente boca abajo, con los pies en el aire, y caigo con un arco hacia atrás. Solo entonces, me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy solo y casi pierdo el equilibrio.

Es la niña nueva. La misma a la que salvé ayer mismo de Mulligan y su banda. Algo avergonzado y molesto por que me haya descubierto, me incorporo con toda la dignidad que soy capaz y meto las manos en los bolsillos.

–Hola –la saludo, como si tal cosa–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella, claramente sorprendida, muestra lo que parece una sonrisa de disculpa a la vez que se acerca un poco más. Vuelve a llevar el pelo recogido en dos coletas y viste un chándal de color oscuro que parece haber visto tiempos mejores. O eso o yo estoy acostumbrado a una vida mejor. Conozco bien los rumores que corren sobre ella. Puede que no tenga muchos amigos en el colegio, pero eso no significa que viva aislado. Desde que soy pequeño, he aprendido a escuchar, a ver y a retener. Y pocas cosas se me escapan en mi propia clase.

–Hola –me saluda ella sin cambiar el gesto y dando un par de pasos más hacia mí–. Perdona haberme quedado tan atontada, pero… –se encoge de hombros–. ¿Me enseñarías a hacer eso?

De tan incrédulo como me quedo se me desencaja la mandíbula y soy incapaz de responder enseguida. Pero es cierto que hay dos bandos dentro de mí: el que lucha por mantener mi secreto a salvo a toda costa… Y el que desearía compartirlo aunque fuese solo con una persona.

–Mi hermano también baila –me confiesa entonces con timidez, lo que hace que pegue un bote en el sitio, volviendo a la realidad de golpe–. Pero él dice que soy muy pequeña aún para aprender…

Sus ojos castaños reaparecen entonces por debajo de sus pestañas en algo que parece un gesto de súplica y noto cómo mi amurallado corazón –al menos en lo que respecta al baile– se ablanda un poquito.

–No sé por qué quieres que te enseñe yo –murmuro sin embargo, aún indeciso, sin poder evitar sonreír aunque sea con cierta amargura–, hay gente más popular en el colegio…

Ella entonces sonríe con sinceridad.

–Pero nadie me ha defendido de Mulligan como tú lo hiciste –me rebate, haciendo que me ponga colorado. Habiendo pasado menos de un día, no es raro que lo recuerde, pero no me gusta destacar. No sé aún por qué lo hice, la verdad. Es cierto que el hecho de que mi madre presida la asociación de padres del colegio me hace invulnerable a ciertas cosas pero, si no, reconozco que me encontraría seguramente en la misma posición que Camille. Sí, me acuerdo de su nombre. Ya os dije que retengo muchas cosas–. Gracias –me dice en ese instante.

Yo me quedo cortado sin saber qué hacer.

–De nada, supongo –y ahora sí sonrío sinceramente.

Ella me responde y se acerca un par de pasos más. Solo nos separa un metro escaso.

–Bailas bien –me felicita–. Ojalá yo fuese capaz de hacer todo eso.

Me encojo de hombros con falsa modestia. Me siento muy orgulloso de mi forma de bailar, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta ni bajo tortura.

–No es difícil –le resto importancia–. Y, bueno, siempre será mejor plan bailar acompañado que solo.

Ella se ríe ligeramente.

–Sí, eso seguro –y añade, como cambiando de tema–. Me gusta mucho tu gorra, por cierto.

Yo me toco levemente con los dedos la solapa de mi posesión más preciada.

–Me la compré en un viaje a Canadá con mis padres –admito con orgullo.

El rostro de Camille se entristece un segundo y, sin darme cuenta, me encuentro preocupado por haberla herido. "Despierta, Robert. ¿Qué te está pasando?".

–Yo nunca he salido del país –confiesa entonces, desviando la vista.

Trago saliva. Sí, debí haberlo supuesto. Pero opto por tratar de animarla contándole algo del viaje. Hay quien dice que las historias hacen viajar, ¿no?

–Pues es precioso –le digo alegremente, haciendo que me mire de nuevo con curiosidad–. Tiene bosques inmensos llenos de animales… Pero sobre todo de alces –hago un gesto por encima de mi cabeza para abarcar dos astas imaginarias–. ¡Tenían unos cuernos así de grandes!

Camille sonríe con los ojos brillantes.

–Y por eso te compraste la gorra con un alce… –adivina.

–Sí –reconozco tocándola de nuevo y notando cómo mis mejillas arden de nuevo. Estoy revelando secretos a una compañera de clase. Increíble en mí–. Cuando sea un bailarín famoso dedicaré un baile a los alces –decido entonces con cierta diversión.

Parece una idea estúpida según la digo, pero la repentina ilusión de Camille me hace pensar que igual no sea tan mala idea.

–Robert Alexander, el bailarín de los alces –hace una pose y yo me río sin quererlo, aunque después me asalta una tristeza antigua. La decepción de odiar mi nombre, o su tercera generación, como se quiera ver. Camille parece notarlo, porque se acerca a mí–. Oye, ¿he dicho algo malo?

Me encojo de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia.

–No es nada –aseguro-. Es solo que… Robert Alexander no sé hasta qué punto es un buen nombre para un bailarín.

Ella abre mucho los ojos.

–¿Y por qué no?

Yo hago un gesto amargo.

–Soy el tercero de ese nombre. Como dice Mulligan, parece más un nombre de príncipe europeo…

Camille no responde, sino que frunce el ceño como si meditara un instante. Al cabo de un rato, su expresión cambia y parece como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo. Bueno, quizá la ha tenido.

–¿Y por qué no te apodas Moose?

Yo la miro como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Pero ante su convencimiento y dejando surgir una vocecita a la que llevo acallando desde siempre, empiezo a pensar que no es tan mala idea.

Moose.

¿Por qué no?

 _ **¡Hola, mis secuaces bailarines! Con algo de retraso como ya comenté en el capítulo anterior (he tenido que terminar otro proyecto y con el trabajo además no tenía tiempo ni para respirar) aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, donde se explica de dónde salió el mote de "Moose" (alce, en inglés; de ahí la conversación sobre Canadá). Espero que os haya gustado y el próximo episodio volverá a Los Ángeles (será el VI y quizá haga el capítulo sugerido por**_ **Rachel** _ **sobre la discusión entre Moose y su padre). ¡Os espero, besos y no olvidéis los comentarios, me encanta saber lo que pensáis :D!**_


	3. No te vayas (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (VI)**

Para _Nikki_

 _Camille:_

El cielo está nublado. Casi diría que de un momento a otro se va a poner a llover y, sin quererlo, pienso que el clima acompaña a mi ánimo. Despacio, paseo la vista por mi casa, la estrecha vivienda de dos pisos en la que he habitado desde que alcanza mi memoria. Mi padre biológico lleva tantos años en la cárcel que apenas recuerdo su cara ya. Y mi madre… Bueno, en algún momento decidió que no podía hacerse cargo de mí. Suerte que mi madre de acogida, a la que siempre consideraré mi madre verdadera, se ha portado siempre bien conmigo. No como él.

Tiemblo al ver la silueta de Bill pasar por delante de la ventana del salón, como un fantasma. No va a salir a despedirse, por supuesto. Todavía tiene el orgullo herido de cuando Tyler se interpuso entre Nora y sus manazas de pervertido, puñetazo en el ojo aparte. Y aunque fue hace meses, no pueden ni verse sin que el ambiente se vuelva tenso como la cuerda de un violín. "Mejor así", opino mentalmente, apartando la vista con asco. Ese hombre es el mal en estado puro…

Pero cuando me giro, dispuesta a ver si puedo ayudar a Tyler en algo –cargando el coche o lo que sea con tal de olvidar a Bill– veo una figura delgada como un palillo corriendo hacia mí. Y mi boca se abre de par en par en un grito de alegría.

–¡Moose! ¡Has venido!

 _Moose:_

Me van a estallar los pulmones, pero eso me pasa por atontado. Sin querer, casi olvido que hoy era el día. Camille se va a Nueva York y un dolor indefinido se ha enroscado alrededor de mi pecho y no quiere soltarlo. Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegó al colegio en tercero y tuve que rescatarla de unos cuantos compañeros con malas intenciones. A mi corta edad, creo que no he querido a nadie tanto siendo de fuera de mi familia. Y me preocupa, ¿qué voy a hacer sin ella este año que viene? ¿Y después? ¿Volverá a Baltimore?

Con todo eso dando vueltas en mi cabeza como si se tratase de una lavadora centrifugando, salgo de mi casa corriendo y mirando el reloj. Me quedan diez minutos para llegar allí y verla por última vez. Por suerte, cuando por fin doblo la esquina, todavía les veo cargando el coche y despidiéndose unos de otros. Han venido los dos, Tyler y Nora, por lo que reconozco que me da un poco de corte acercarme. Al fin y al cabo, son dos leyendas del baile en la MSA, la escuela de artes de la ciudad. A mí me gustaría bailar, lo admito. Pero no creo que consiga entrar en ese centro de élite ni aunque me lo proponga mil veces.

En cuanto la oigo gritar mi nombre y la veo sonreír, freno un poco, procuro respirar hondo y dejo que mis pasos sean un simple trote. Estoy agotado, pero ha merecido la pena.

–¿Creías que ibas a escaparte de mí? –bromeo cuando consigo recuperar un poco el aliento.

Ella, sin contestar, se acerca para abrazarme, lo que me pilla por sorpresa y más delante de su familia. Pero al cabo de un segundo pienso: "bah, qué más dará. Somos amigos de siempre, es normal". Además, me muero por devolvérselo, así que la rodeo enseguida con los brazos y agacho la cabeza junto a su pelo. Solo entonces me doy cuenta de que su cuerpo se sacude. Está llorando.

–Voy a echarte mucho de menos… –susurra en el hueco de mi hombro.

Y yo, como un hombre, tengo que hacer un esfuerzo soberano por no llorar también. Pero tal y como suponía, no lo consigo del todo.

–¿De verdad tienes que irte? –murmuro entonces.

Sé que no tenía que haberlo dicho, y me maldigo por imbécil. Es su vida, no puedo cortarle las alas. Además, va a poder hacer lo que yo siempre quise: bailar, y aprender con los mejores. Sin embargo, Camille no parece preocupada por mi comentario sino que, con una sonrisa que parece resignada y triste a la vez, levanta los ojos para mirarme.

–Sí –musita en voz baja, conteniendo las lágrimas–. Gracias por venir –dice a continuación–. No hubiese soportado no despedirme de ti.

Emocionado, le cojo las manos casi sin pensarlo.

–Yo tampoco –noto las lágrimas caer todavía por mis mejillas, pero no me importa. Ahora mismo, es como si solo existiésemos ella y yo–. Volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?

Ella traga saliva, y me preparo para un no.

–Eso espero –responde al final.

Y yo no estoy seguro de que mi corazón no se haya partido ligeramente. Porque eso no es un "sí", no es una seguridad. En ese instante, Nora llama a Camille para que suba al coche y ella, tras asentir con la cabeza, hace algo que no espero. Me da un beso en la mejilla antes de girarse para enfilar hacia el coche. Y yo me quedo ahí, parado en la acera, pensando en gritarle la única cosa que sé que podría haber echado al traste nuestra relación desde que nos conocemos. Pero es algo que, lo quiera o no, siendo y me parte el alma.

Probablemente, lo más útil será pasar página y olvidar que amo, o amaba, a Camille Gage con toda la fuerza de mi ser.

 _ **¡Hola, gentecilla! Aquí tenéis el capítulo que pedía Nikki, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!**_


	4. Reencuentro agridulce ((Baltimore)

**Baltimore (I)**

 _Camille:_

Ya estoy aquí. Vista de frente, la MSA impone, lo admito. Su gran escalera y sus arcos de entrada hacen que el estómago me dé un vuelco. Hace apenas unos días que me presenté a las pruebas y me dijeron que estaba admitida, para gran alegría de Tyler. He estado durante un año viviendo con Nora y él en Nueva York, saliendo de gira con ellos, preparándome para las pruebas y realizando un intercambio. Ambos pensaban que conocer la Gran Manzana podría atraerme hacia el baile… y lo consiguieron.

Pero, aquí y ahora, no sé si estoy preparada para ello.

"Vamos, Camille, no puedes rajarte ahora". Así que respiro hondo, cuento hasta cinco y subo el primer peldaño. Luego el segundo, el tercero… Y cuando quiero darme cuenta, estoy dentro. La escuela es enorme y los alumnos ya pululan de acá para allá, nerviosos por el comienzo de un nuevo curso. Yo sé que tengo que ir al estudio de baile 1, pero no encuentro ni siquiera un triste mapa que me indique dónde está. Sin embargo, en vez de quedarme como un pasmarote delante de la puerta, opto por acercarme a un alumno que se encuentra apoyado en una columna, de espaldas a mí. Tiene el pelo rizado y oscuro semi-tapado por una gorra azul, viste una camisa de cuadros de manga corta y parece absorto en la música que escucha.

–Perdona –lo llamo tocando su hombro. Él se vuelve un poco de golpe, probablemente sorprendido, y se quita los auriculares antes de mirarme. Yo, por mi parte, noto cómo mi rostro se desencaja del todo al comprobar quién es–. ¿Moose?

 _Moose:_

 _Repara mi corazón… di que me amas otra vez…_

Sí, sin duda la canción que acaba de saltar en mi mp3, _Un-Break My Heart_ de Tony Braxton, es la más adecuada para mi estado de ánimo. No suelo escuchar música tan lenta, a ver qué os habíais creído. Yo soy más de Lil Wayne, Snoop Dogg y gente así. Pero esta canción es cierto que siempre me ha gustado. Transmite… paz. Y ahora mismo, como decía, parece que hablase de mí.

Hace un rato que, desde mi escondite, si es que puede llamarse así, he visto pasar a Sophie con su nuevo novio. Al parecer, un chico que ha conocido este verano y que está en la compañía de danza a la que accedió en las pruebas de principios de septiembre. Cuando me besó tras competir en "Las Calles", el año pasado, reconozco que después pasé los mejores cuatro meses de mi vida. Al menos, hasta que Sophie, la perfecta Sophie, la triple corona de la MSA, decidió que éramos muy diferentes y ella aspiraba a más. Por suerte, ya no tendré que verla más este curso, puesto que ha terminado sus estudios. Aunque, sin que sepa por qué, mi corazón aún se parte al contemplar esa posibilidad.

Una tímida mano golpeando mi hombro con suavidad me sorprende y me incorporo de golpe. He quedado con Andie aquí mismo para reencontrarnos tras el verano y charlar un rato antes de entrar a clase de Técnica –algo que odio bastante, por cierto– pero sé de sobra que su saludo sería mucho más amistoso. Curioso, me giro. Y creo que mi perplejidad compite con la suya cuando dice mi nombre.

–¿Ca…? ¿Camille? –me atraganto. No es posible. ¿Camille Gage, la hermana de la leyenda del _Street Dance_ Tyler Gage y mi mejor amiga de la infancia está aquí y ahora? Ella sonríe al comprobar que yo también la he reconocido–. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

 _Camille:_

Madre mía, es Moose… Mi parte racional intenta tranquilizar a su contrincante a toda velocidad. Mi mejor amigo de siempre está delante de mí, aunque llevo un año entero sin verlo y debo reconocer que lo he echado de menos. También ha cambiado: ha crecido y está increíblemente delgado, pero sigue teniendo la misma sonrisa hechizante de siempre. Sacudo la cabeza. "No pienses en eso, Cam", me fuerzo, "no es el momento". Claro que ambos tenemos dieciséis años y las hormonas a tope; al menos, yo. Con toda la entereza que soy capaz, me obligo a responder a su pregunta.

–Hice las pruebas la semana pasada y, bueno… –me encojo de hombros con gesto de evidencia–. Me han cogido y aquí estoy. ¿Y tú? –me atrevo a preguntar.

La verdad es que siempre supe que Moose bailaba de vicio, pero jamás imaginé que haría de ello algo cotidiano. Al fin y al cabo, mi hermano Tyler aportó mucho al respecto en la escuela, no es por presumir...

 _Moose:_

Mi cerebro tiene mucho que procesar. Camille ha vuelto de Nueva York, ha hecho las pruebas y está en la MSA. Conmigo.

–¿Yo? –inquiero, como si no supiera qué me pregunta exactamente–. Ahhh… Bueno, pues… –me rasco la cabeza. Reconozco que estoy nervioso teniéndola aquí delante y no entiendo bien por qué. Somos amigos desde críos, ¿no?–. La verdad es que entré por iluminación pero, desde el año pasado, voy a clase de baile también.

 _Camille:_

Sin poder evitarlo, suelto un silbido a medias entre la sorpresa y la admiración. ¿Iluminación? Creo que hay algo que me estoy perdiendo. Pero prefiero no opinar… todavía.

–Bueno, pues entonces estaremos juntos en clase, supongo… –apunto, encantada por dentro.

Lo cierto es que me pondría a dar botes de alegría, pero prefiero contenerme. Para avivar mi sensación de triunfo, él sonríe y asiente.

–Sí, imagino que sí.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa. El primer día de clase prometía ser horrible, pero esa predicción acaba de cambiar. Sin embargo, alguien más se aproxima en ese preciso instante, rompiendo ligeramente el hechizo del momento.

–¡Camille! ¡Madre mía! ¿eres tú?

 _ **¡A las buenas, lectores y lectoras! Bueno, aprovechando semana y haciendo doblete aquí va un experimento en el que salto de uno a otro según ven la situación, a ver qué opináis. Se me ha ocurrido que ya que Camille no sale en Step Up 2 y en ningún lado pone nada de su situación en esa época (wikias o similares, solo mencionan en Step Up 3 que Moose y ella tuvieron una profesora de quinto grado -10/11 años- común), he decidido improvisar que ha estado con Tyler aprendiendo (se supone que se va de gira unos meses durante Step Up 2, pero bueno puede encajar que esté con él ya que es su hermana adoptiva). Asimismo, acaba de entrar en la MSA este año que Moose ya ha roto con Sophie… Se me ocurre.**_

 _ **Pierre y Karime, ya tengo vuestras sugerencias apuntadas y estoy en ello. Solo que como creo que ambas serán de Nueva York, irán alternas con otras. Paciencia, que llegarán. Igualmente, tengo un montón de ideas por ahí apuntadas, a ver qué podemos ir haciendo…¡Feliz fin de semana!  
**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por vuestras sugerencias, coments y votos! ¡Love you!**_


	5. Nuevos y viejos amigos (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (II)**

 _...Continúa de "Baltimore (I)"_

–¡Ey, Andie! ¿Qué pasa tía? ¿Cómo ha ido el verano?

Moose saluda a la recién llegada como si se conociesen de toda la vida; algo que, por otro lado, puede ser normal si ambos estudiaban ya en la MSA el año pasado. No obstante, lo que más me sorprende es cómo hacen el saludo de la explosión. ¿Perdón? ¿No se supone que eso era algo entre él y yo? ¿Por qué Andie, la eterna _groupie_ de mi hermano Tyler, lo conoce? ¿LOS conoce?

Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar de un momento a otro. La llegada a la MSA me había parecido casi idílica al ver a Moose pero, ahora, no puedo evitar sentirme desplazada de nuevo. Sin embargo, cuando Andie contesta con alegría y acto seguido se dirige a mí, me obligo a forzar una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, sería muy patético que me escapara con alguna excusa, dejándolos solos en su aparente burbuja de súper colegueo y luego no llegase a clase en todo el día. Ellos dos, mal que me pese, parece que saben moverse por este enorme edificio.

–Vaya… Sí que has crecido –comenta Andie con una ternura que jamás creí posible en ella. Siempre me había parecido la típica muchacha algo mayor que yo que trata de agradar a los mayores y ser más "macho" que los chicos que la rodean. Pero puede ser solo una impresión y visto que a Moose le cae simpática, prefiero morderme la lengua. Además de que no sé qué contestarle. Pero no importa, ella sigue hablando–. ¿Qué tal está Tyler? No le he vuelto a ver desde que me "engañó" –entrecomilla con los dedos y muestra una sonrisa acorde a la ironía– para entrar aquí.

Ah, sí. Olvidaba que Tyler lo había comentado en alguna ocasión. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan despistada? Quizá porque el hecho de haber entrado a la MSA, algo a lo que queriendo o sin querer he aspirado desde que pasé octavo grado, es ahora un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, Andie no parece reparar en mi confusión y espera una respuesta.

–Bien, bien –respondo, nerviosa. No sé por qué, pero en parte me gustaría quedarme a solas con Moose. Comprobar que lo que teníamos, en el fondo, no ha muerto del todo–. Nora y él ya han vuelto a Nueva York después de la gira y andan de vacaciones.

–¿Y no te ha acompañado en tu primer día? –insiste Andie con algo similar a extrañeza mezclada con una malsana curiosidad–. Pensé que querría volver a ver la escuela donde dejó huella, aunque solo fuese de paso…

"¿Y a verte a ti?", se me ocurre pensar mientras mantengo la sonrisa forzada. No sé por qué, pero no acabo de entender a Andie. Es dos años mayor que nosotros pero es como si perteneciese a otra dimensión. No me siento muy cómoda con su interrogatorio pero, para mi fortuna, una cuarta persona hace aparición en ese preciso instante. Un chico rubio y alto con pintas de rapero que, para mi sorpresa, se inclina para besar a una sonriente Andie y saluda igualmente a mi antiguo mejor amigo. Pero un minuto después es cuando escucho la voz de este último en mi oído y pego un bote, sonrojada:

–Yo que tú cerraría la boca –bromea –. Las moscas abundan por aquí.

De inmediato, obedezco y bajo la cabeza. Pero él, sin hacer alusión a mi vergüenza, echa un último vistazo a Andie y a su novio antes de apoyarme una mano en el hombro y decirme con una sonrisa:

–Venga, novatilla malpensada, que te acompaño a clase.

Yo me río sin poder evitarlo y lo sigo por los pasillos. Espero que el hecho de que parezca leerme la mente solo sean figuraciones mías.

Porque si se entera del maremoto de sentimientos que recorre ahora mismo mi cuerpo, no solo a causa del nerviosismo, querría que se me tragase la tierra de inmediato.

 _Continuará..._

 _ **¡Buenas, lectores y bailarines del mundo! Espero que el fanfic os siga gustando y aviso que esta semana, ya que la próxima no tendré acceso a wifi hasta el domingo, voy a subir dos capítulos: los correspondientes a esta semana y a la que viene. ¡Espero vuestros coments! ¡Feliz semana!**_


	6. Desbandada (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (III)**

… _Continúa de "Baltimore (II)"_

Cuando entramos en clase y observo los amplios ventanales y las altas columnas con la respiración contenida, sigo sin creerme que esté aquí. Junto con otros tantos alumnos, entre los que también se encuentran Andie y su aparente novio, Moose y yo nos adentramos hasta el centro del enorme salón. A continuación, tras el grupo entra un hombre alto y envarado como una estaca. Su perfil me recuerda al de un águila, pero aprieto los labios y me contengo de decir nada en voz alta. Sin embargo, no me pasa por alto el hecho de que Moose se tensa y traga saliva en cuanto lo ve aparecer.

–Buenos días y bienvenidos un año más a esta Escuela, alumnos de la MSA –su estilo al hablar es elegante y educado, pero con un tono pedante que me da a entender que a lo mejor no nos llevamos bien en un futuro próximo–. Como algunos ya sabéis, soy el director Collins. El año pasado algunos de vosotros despedisteis el curso con calificaciones excelentes en mis asignaturas; y, como es lógico, espero que eso se repita.

¿Es cosa mía o su mirada se ha dejado caer más de la cuenta sobre Moose y Andie mientras hablaba? Tengo que enterarme de qué se han traído entre manos esos dos el año pasado, aunque al pensar en ello siento una involuntaria punzada de celos en el estómago, algo que procuro descartar de inmediato. ¿Celosa? ¿De Moose? Bueno, para eso tendría que sentir algo más por él… ¿verdad?

En ese instante, a una seña del director, aparco mi torbellino de cerebro a un lado mientras todos nos sentamos y dejamos los macutos en el suelo a nuestro lado como si fuésemos uno. Lo que me hace sospechar por un terrible momento qué tipo de disciplina se estila en la Escuela de Artes de Maryland.

–Aunque estamos en clase de Técnica, empezaremos con improvisación –anuncia entonces Collins con su voz de claro estilo británico–. Quiero que los veteranos mostréis a los nuevos –ahora sí que me ha mirado fijamente y casi no puedo sostenerle la mirada, esos iris azul claro que me provocan un escalofrío inmediato. Sin embargo, se me olvida en cuanto noto cómo Moose se revuelve claramente en su sitio– lo que somos capaces de hacer–. Echa un vistazo a su lista y pronuncia–: Chase Collins.

¿Collins? Me quedo boquiabierta cuando veo que el chico al que antes besaba Andie con tanto entusiasmo se adelanta. ¿El mismo apellido que el director? No puede ser casualidad. En efecto, en cuanto la música suena y se mueve, está claro que lleva el baile en los genes. Con un estilo clásico y moderno a la vez, realiza movimientos más secos de hip-hop combinados con otros más fluidos, propios del contemporáneo. Sí, lo admito: Nora y Tyler no solo me instruyeron a nivel práctico. Y su propia compenetración de estilos, que parecerían totalmente opuestos, ha sido un punto a favor. O al menos, eso quiero pensar.

La siguiente es Andie, que mantiene un estilo muy callejero y menos depurado que el de Chase. Pero cuando a continuación llaman a Moose y empieza a moverse, ahí sí que me quedo embobada. No es la primera vez que le veo bailar, lo admito. Es algo que sé de él desde que éramos niños, casi desde que le conocí. Pero esa forma de moverse, de llevar el _popping_ a otro nivel y de desarticular su cuerpo como si fuese una marioneta en perfecto control, hace que desee, por un momento, ser como él. Y, de inmediato, me asalta el pánico: ¿si él es capaz de hacer esas maravillas… qué puedo ofrecer yo?

No obstante, me escama cuando oigo a "la garza" Collins decir:

–Sabes que aprecio tu estilo, Moose. Pero esperaba… –hace una pausa que me pone los pelos de punta– alguna novedad para este año –revisa de nuevo sus papeles y sin levantar la vista, pregunta–. ¿Estás en Coreografía este año?

Con el corazón en un puño puedo ver cómo Moose traga saliva de nuevo mientras se mete las manos en los bolsillos y aprieta discretamente la tela.

–Sí, director.

En ese momento, el aludido levanta la cabeza y, sin sonreír, hace un gesto conforme y le manda de nuevo al grupo. Al volver, Andie es la primera que trata de animarlo y yo, por un instante, me quedo sin saber qué hacer. Por desgracia, el siguiente nombre es el mío. ¿Qué pasa, no hay más veteranos…? Pero Collins se ocupa enseguida de despejar mis dudas. No, no es precisamente por eso por lo que me toca tan pronto…

–Creo que este año tenemos a la mismísima hermana de Tyler Gage en esta clase –¿es cachondeo lo que noto en su voz o me lo estoy imaginando? No lo sé porque, de repente, es como si las piernas no me respondieran. Solo un ligero empujón de Moose, que parece haber recuperado un poco de color en su carita más pálida que de costumbre, me hace volver a la realidad y hace que me levante despacio y avance hasta el frente. Los espejos me devuelven la imagen de una muchacha flacucha, sin demasiados atributos femeninos visibles, de dieciséis años, piel morena, pelo liso y castaño y un flequillo recto que casi llega a las cejas. Entonces, como en la lejanía, vuelvo a escuchar la voz de Collins–. Cuando quiera entonces, señorita Gage.

Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo al tiempo que la música suena.

 _Todo el mundo ve que eres tú._

 _Yo soy el que perdió la vista._

 _Todo el mundo dice que hemos terminado,_

 _pero espero que tú no lo hayas dicho también…_

Reconozco la canción. _Crawl,_ de Chris Brown. Una de sus canciones más recientes. "Piensa, Camille. Recuerda lo que te enseñó Nora". Que imaginase, que viese lo que quería hacer y que fuese una con la canción… Básicamente, que contase una historia con mi cuerpo. La historia que creía que contaba esa canción.

Así, casi sin buscarlo, mi cuerpo se va hacia atrás mientras los brazos quedan en paralelo al suelo. Giro, muevo los brazos en curva hacia el lado y hacia arriba, recordando las posturas de ballet que Nora me obligó a aprender. Después, en un giro hacia el suelo, no puedo resistirme a hacer uno de los trucos favoritos de Tyler: lo llamamos "el gusano". Mi cuerpo se arquea sobre el piso de madera pulida, mis manos lo impulsan y salto hacia atrás, me voy hacia postura de rodillas y me giro hacia el espejo con los brazos como si fuese a tirar con arco.

Y entonces es cuando lo oigo. Bueno, yo y todos los presentes. Un portazo con reminiscencias de cristal vibrando. El director Collins, que se había girado enseguida, recupera la compostura en un suspiro y me felicita por mi impecable actuación, agregando algo así como que no mentían los que decían que venía con una formación sin fisuras.

Pero yo ya no lo escucho. Porque acabo de comprobar quién falta en la sala.

Al lado de mi macuto, el hueco de Moose está vacío.

 _Continuará…_

 **¡** _ **Buenas de nuevo, lectores! Varias aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: la primera, la canción "Crawl" de Chris Brown es del disco que sacó en 2009, justo al año siguiente del estreno de "Step Up 2: The Streets", por lo que me parecía una buena elección. Segundo, el "gusano" (Worm) es el nombre real del paso descrito, podéis buscarlo en Google. Es un movimiento de suelo muy básico pero queda un efecto muy chulo a mi modo de ver. Respecto a lo que menciona Camille de los pasos de ballet, desde hace tiempo esta disciplina se considera igualmente básica para el Street Dance o cualquier otro baile, sobre todo por los movimientos básicos de piernas y brazos (1ª, 2ª, etc…).**_

 _ **Lo de la improvisación no sé si recordáis que en un momento dado a Andie en Step Up 2 le piden que improvise, antes de obligarla a ir a clases particulares con Collins.**_

 _ **El**_ **popping** _ **, por cierto, es un estilo de baile caracterizado por movimientos cortos y secos, como si el bailarín fuese un robot. Os suena, ¿no?**_

 _ **Y por último decir que este es el "choquecillo" que quería plantear entre Moose y Camille tras el reencuentro. Aún les quedan un par de capítulos de "Baltimore" para llegar a un acuerdo y volver a conocerse mejor. No desesperéis, esto pretendo continuarlo con los "continuará…" antes de meter cosas nuevas de Baltimore. Así, Nikki el capítulo que sugerías tardará un poquito, pero llegará :)**_

 _ **Poco más aparte de que se aproxima una época complicada para subir capítulo y es posible que el próximo se demore un poquito, pero actualizaré en cuanto pueda :D ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros coments y reviews!**_


	7. ¿Qué te pasa, Moose? (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (IV)**

 _... Viene de Baltimore (III)_

Cuando salgo al patio con mi bandeja, corre un aire incómodo que hace que se me ponga de punta el vello de los brazos, pero casi ni lo noto. Mientras me acerco a mi mesa de siempre, junto al rincón de la basura, en mi cabeza solo hay un pensamiento: los movimientos de Camille en la clase de improvisación. Fluidos, perfectos… "¿Qué me pasa?", quiero saber mientras camino con la vista pegada en el suelo de baldosas del patio de la escuela.

¿Es envidia? Pues claro que la envidio. Confieso que, aunque en su día le dije a Andie que lo mío no era el baile sino las luces, en el fondo agradecí mil veces que me diese la oportunidad de entrar en el grupo para competir en Las Calles. Pero la sensación que he tenido al ver a Camille no es nueva: a veces, cuando paso por delante de alguna de las aulas de ballet, he sentido un resquemor interno al pensar que nunca tendré esa magia bailando. Y generalmente se me pasaba al instante, o en cuanto salía a ensayar con Chase y compañía. Pero Cam…

Cuando subo el pequeño tramo de escaleras que me lleva a mi destino, dejo caer la bandeja sobre mi mesa de siempre con más brusquedad de la que debería. Me siento… frustrado. Sí, esa es la palabra. Pero está claro que el destino tiene un macabro sentido del humor porque, unos segundos después, cuando me acabo de meter el perrito de tofu en la boca, otra bandeja cae delante de la mía haciéndome pegar un bote en el sitio. Y no me atraganto de milagro al ver cómo, tras ella, aparece el cuerpo esbelto de Camille y su rostro, que baja de inmediato para encararme con una expresión que, sin quererlo, hace que tiemble un instante. Conozco esa cara. No en vano, somos mejores amigos desde tercer grado.

Sus ojos se clavan con tal intensidad en mi rostro que sé que debería hacer o decir algo pero, durante varios segundos, soy incapaz siquiera de moverme. Me he quedado incluso con el perrito entre la mano y el interior de mi boca. Sí, reíros. La situación vista desde fuera tiene que ser digna de la mejor película de Chaplin o los Hermanos Marx.

–Bueno –abre la boca por fin, aunque claramente mosqueada–. ¿No vas a explicarme qué ha pasado ahí arriba? –y sin darme tiempo apenas a responder, mientras atino lo justo para morder el trozo de perrito que tengo en la boca y separar el resto de mi boca, mueve los hombros con un claro gesto de incredulidad–. ¿Por qué… te has largado de esa manera?

Oh, oh. No es solo enfado. Está dolida. "Claro. Si serás imbécil", me recrimino. Ha sido un impulso, lo admito, apenas pensaba en lo que hacía cuando he salido a todo correr del aula; pero era tal mi vergüenza al sentir… ¿qué? ¿Qué nunca estaría a la altura de Camille Gage, la hermana y pupila del gran Tyler Gage? "Despierta, Moose. Eso deberías haberlo sabido desde antes de entrar en clase", me fustigo de nuevo mentalmente. Porque lo que no era capaz de admitir es que, de alguna manera, a pesar de la despedida del año pasado, de haber creído que podía superar su ausencia… No puedo. Y al volver a verla, sin querer, temía que fuese demasiado tarde para recuperar lo que teníamos. Algo que casi es como si se me grabase a fuego en el cerebro cuando he visto su forma de bailar.

–Lo siento, Cam –me disculpo sinceramente y en voz baja, dejando el perrito masticado a medias de nuevo en la bandeja y sin atreverme del todo a mirarla a la cara–. No sé qué me ha pasado, yo… –qué narices, claro que sé lo que me ha pasado, lo que no tengo es valor para decírselo. Al menos, hasta que veo cómo ella se retira ligeramente hacia atrás en su asiento, aún con su carita impregnada de dolor–. Bueno, supongo que al verte bailar he vuelto a sentir que no valía para esto…

–¿Cómo que "has vuelto a sentir"? –repite ella, remarcando las últimas cuatro palabras, con cierto aire de estupor–. Moose, tú eres un bailarín genial…

–Puede, pero ya ves lo que me ha dicho Collins…

Me callo al ver cómo Camille, para mi sorpresa, pone los ojos en blanco.

–Moose, Collins puede ser el director de la escuela y un prestigioso bailarín de ballet –vocaliza despacio, como si hablase con un niño pequeño–. Pero estoy segura de que su comentario no era despectivo…

Sin querer, al escucharlo de sus labios, noto como si una pequeña llamita de esperanza se prendiese en mi pecho, a la altura del corazón.

–¿Tú crees? –pregunto, cauto.

–¡Claro que lo creo! –salta entonces ella, como si no creyese sinceramente que yo pudiese verlo de otra manera–. Tienes potencial y lo sabe, Moose. Solo tienes que sacarlo adelante. Y sí, bueno –se encoge de hombros con algo que parece alegría recuperada– es un poco estricto y va más tieso que un flamenco –su expresión me hace reír, lo reconozco, y ella me imita antes de continuar–… pero no creo que sea mala persona, Moose. De verdad.

Mi ánimo vuelve a hundirse ligeramente al pensar en que le he hecho daño sin querer. No merezco que esté aquí animándome.

–Gracias, Cam. Por creer en mí.

Ella muestra media sonrisa. Parece que el enfado se le ha pasado definitivamente.

–De nada. Aunque he tenido que cubrirte delante de Collins –afirma antes de atacar su ensalada de pasta–. ¡Ah! Y tenemos deberes.

Una alarma salta en el fondo de mi cerebro al escuchar esas palabras.

–¿Deberes? –repito, esperando que no sea cierto.

Pero Camille parece aceptarlo con naturalidad y asiente tranquila.

– _Sep_ –corrobora–. Suerte para ti que han encargado un ejercicio por parejas…

Una sensación extraña recorre mi espina dorsal. No ha terminado la frase, pero creo entender qué significa. A pesar de todo, antes de salir de clase ella seguía apostando por mí.

–No te merezco –le digo entonces, sonriendo agradecido.

Ella sonríe también, pero con algo más de guasa.

–Lo sé –afirma mientras da otro bocado. Pero cuando termina de masticar y vuelve a hablar, su siguiente pregunta hace que me quede clavado en el sitio–. ¿Cuánto sabes de Fred Astair?

 _Continuará…_

 _ **¡Hola, lectores y bailarines!**_ _ ** ** _A los que estáis sufriendo por saber qué ha sucedido, aquí tenéis el capítulo ;)_** Solo comentar sobre este capítulo que la alusión a Fred Astair viene de que la canción que Moose y Camille bailan en Step Up 3, "I won't dance", diciendo que es con la canción que se conocieron en la MSA, es suya. Esa será la canción de la que hablaremos en el próximo "Baltimore", cerrando este ciclo de esa ciudad (el siguiente capítulo será en otro momento temporal, y puede que toque ya la sugerencia de **_**Nikki** _ **) y así cumpliré también con la sugerencia de**_ **Estella** _ **:D ¡Espero que os siga gustando, abrazos!**_


	8. Puedes hacerlo (Baltimore)

_..._ viene de _Baltimore (IV)_

Para _Estella_

 _Camille:_

Los acordes empiezan a sonar sobre nuestras cabezas. La luz parece atenuarse y, de repente, es como si solo existiésemos nosotros dos sobre un gran escenario. Él avanza, realiza varios pasos de baile y se arrodilla frente a mí. Yo acepto su mano y me dejo girar. Sus manos me recogen a la vez que se levanta y ambos ejecutamos una rápida secuencia con los pies, retrocediendo primero y avanzando después. Nos separamos ligeramente, damos tres pasos, y después volvemos girando hasta quedar uno delante del otro, mirando ambos hacia el frente. Yo ejecuto mi movimiento libre, él me sigue a continuación con el suyo.

Los acordes continúan y nosotros cambiamos de posición para quedar uno frente al otro. Damos varios pasos como si bailásemos un ridículo _foxtrot_ y, acto seguido, nos separamos para enfrentarnos en estilo libre, cara a cara. Cuando le miro a los ojos y veo cómo siente la música, me crezco y bajo en _spagat_ al suelo, cierro las piernas y me alzo después, sin apenas impulsarme, para quedar de nuevo frente a él. Moose, por su parte, no se resiste a un mortal hacia atrás.

La música se acerca a su final y ambos sabemos lo que debemos hacer. Tras aparentar que nos vamos a esquivar, él toma mi mano, me hace dar tres piruetas por delante de él y termina, con el último acorde, bajándome sobre su brazo izquierdo hasta quedar paralela al suelo. Hay una milésima de segundo antes de que la clase rompa a aplaudir pero, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, nuestras miradas se cruzan, chispeando al unísono… Y siento un súbito impulso de besarlo. Por suerte, en cuanto escucho los aplausos, vuelvo a la realidad de la Escuela y no hago siquiera amago. Segundos después, cuando nos separamos, casi me maldigo por idiota. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Somos buenos amigos, nos hemos criado juntos… No puedo hacerle eso y echar al traste nuestra relación.

Por suerte para mi atormentada cabeza, en ese momento escucho la voz de Collins, que va a dar el veredicto sobre nuestro baile. Y no sé quién se queda más estupefacto al oír lo que tiene que decir.

–Bueno, Moose. Debo decir con franqueza que, a pesar de cómo empezaste el curso hace una semana, has empezado a hacer exactamente lo que yo pretendía que hicieras –el aludido y yo nos miramos, sin poder creerlo. Cierto que hemos trabajado como mulas estos días, pero jamás imaginé que nos encontraríamos esto–. No sé si será mérito de la señorita Gage o tuyo, lo reconozco –continúa el director–. Pero, aun así, espero que sigas por ese camino.

 _Moose:_

Espera, espera, espera… ¿Collins acaba de darme la enhorabuena? De golpe, es como si mi garganta ni siquiera pudiese responder. Pero con un esfuerzo supremo, consigo emitir un: "gracias, director" antes de volver hacia donde están el resto de compañeros.

Varias actuaciones después, entre las que destacan las de Andie y Chase –él también ha conseguido, por lo visto, que mi amiga _streetdancer_ pula sus movimientos, convirtiéndose en la gran bailarina que puede llegar a ser– y Kido con Cable –costó convencer a Collins de que los aceptara pero apelando a Las Calles, la balanza terminó cayendo a nuestro favor–, la campana suena por fin y Camille y yo salimos pitando de clase. Sin embargo, no cantamos victoria hasta que no salimos por la puerta de la MSA. Por suerte, Técnica era la última clase del día. Yo, personalmente, todavía no puedo creerme que mi actuación le haya gustado a Collins. Es algo que no sentía desde… Las Calles. Y otro recuerdo mucho más amargo se cruza con ese, haciendo que mi alegría se esfume ligeramente. Porque mentiría si dijese que ya he superado lo de Sophie.

–Moose… ¡Moose!

De golpe, reacciono. Camille camina a mi lado, y ha empezado a hacer aspavientos delante de mi cara.

–Perdona, Cam. ¿Me has dicho algo?

Ella, sin responder enseguida, tuerce el gesto. Pero no parece enfadada.

–Venga, hombre. Anima esa cara. Collins ha alabado tu actuación en público –trata de alentarme, sin intuir siquiera lo que estoy pensando–. Deberías estar orgulloso.

–Sí, lo estoy, lo estoy –aseguro, aunque Sophie sigue rondando mi cabeza como una avispa incordiona que procuro ignorar–. Aun así, ha sido gracias a ti.

Le sonrío sin poder evitarlo, y ella me devuelve el gesto aunque, al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

–Ya, bueno… Era lo menos que podía hacer –argumenta, antes de volver a mirarme–. En serio, Moose. Tienes talento de sobra… No sé por qué dudas de ello.

Por un instante, mi yo interior se encoge en un rincón, avergonzado. Porque sigo pensando que, comparado con ella, soy un aficionado.

–Ojalá hubiese podido aprender también de tu hermano –ironizo. Pero me callo de golpe al ver que, ante mi comentario, su sonrisa desaparece, su cara se pone mortalmente seria y su mirada me rehúye súbitamente. Por ello, con todas las alarmas disparadas, la obligo a frenar–. Ey, Cam… Oye, ¿he dicho algo malo? Si es así, lo siento, de verdad…

–No, no es nada. No te preocupes –responde ella enseguida, mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa que, detecto, no le llega a los ojos.

Es forzada, y me pregunto por un doloroso instante por qué a la vez que me asalta una peligrosa duda: ¿qué sucedió en Nueva York? ¿Qué es lo que aún no me ha contado? Probablemente, muchas cosas, pero prefiero no agobiarla.

–Oye, no tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres –le aseguro–. Solo… intentaré no sacar el tema la próxima vez, ¿ _ok_?

Camille no responde. Solo se limita a resoplar y, durante varios metros, ninguno de los dos dice una palabra. Hasta que a mí se me ocurre una idea que creo perfecta.

–Oye, te invito a un _smoothie_. Quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí esta semana.

Creo recordar que, cuando éramos pequeños, los batidos y zumos que vendían cerca del colegio nos encantaban, y precisamente estamos cerca de allí. A Cam, por otro lado, parece que vuelven a brillarle los ojos ante esa perspectiva; por lo que, sin pensarlo más, la cojo de la mano y la arrastro hasta el puesto de inmediato.

Después, con la bebida en la mano, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al puerto. No he querido presionar más pero reconozco que me muero por saber qué es lo que he dicho para que se pusiera triste. No soporto verla así.

Entonces es cuando, por fin, se anima a sincerarse.

–Nunca te conté uno de los motivos por los que me fui con Tyler, ¿verdad? –sintiendo las alarmas de mi cerebro pitar de nuevo, niego despacio con la cabeza. La veo tragar saliva y empiezo a preocuparme de verdad. Pero nada me prepara para su confesión–. Ya sabes que mi padre biológico lleva muchos años en una cárcel de máxima seguridad y, mientras tanto, he vivido con una familia de acogida, la misma que Tyler –asiento, aunque ella no me esté mirando sino que haya clavado su mirada en los barcos más cercanos–. Pues digamos que, desde que cumplí los trece años, mi "padre" –entrecomilla con los dedos– dejó de tratarme como debería.

Se me seca la boca. No es posible…

–¿Te…?

No puedo pronunciarlo, es demasiado horrible. Pero cuando ella niega con la cabeza, respiro aliviado sin poder evitarlo. Menos mal.

–Nunca llegó a mayores –admite Camille, aunque la tristeza que impregna cada palabra es tan evidente como el sol que luce sobre nuestras cabezas–. Pero algún día que llegaba borracho a casa intentaba hacer… otro tipo de cosas –agacha la cabeza y aprieta los labios. Le está costando muchísimo esfuerzo contármelo, y no sé qué hacer para ayudarla–. Así que, cuando Tyler llegó un fin de semana de visita, le conté lo sucedido y además, Bill intentó acercarse a Nora sin estar siquiera bebido, mi hermano decidió que aquello se había acabado y me ofreció la opción de mantenerme durante un año. Saldría de gira con ellos dos, aprendería y me prepararía las pruebas a la MSA –se encoge de hombros–. Y aquí estoy.

Aún estoy aturdido por lo que me ha contado, por lo que tardo un par de segundos en reaccionar.

–Cam, yo… –consigo vocalizar finalmente–. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

De repente, me doy cuenta de que sus ojos se han llenado de lágrimas.

–Tenía miedo –confiesa. Y, de inmediato, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Apoyo mi bebida en la barandilla y me adelanto con los brazos abiertos hacia ella. Mi mejor amiga, agradecida, se refugia en ellos enseguida, pero no llora más. Es una chica fuerte. La cual, enseguida, alza la cabeza para mirarme de nuevo–. Por suerte, Bill ya no está en nuestras vidas –y ante mi sorpresa, aclara, apoyándose de nuevo en la barandilla–. Mi madre se separó por fin el año pasado y ahora sobrevive con lo que le manda Tyler y su trabajo –sonríe a medias–. Además, ha empezado a salir con alguien que sí la trata bien. Sinceramente, creo que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Yo me conmuevo sin poder evitarlo. También quiero que ella sea feliz, pero no sé cómo decírselo sin que suene un poco cursi en estas circunstancias. Por lo que, acodándome junto a ella, murmuro sinceramente:

–A mí siempre me tendrás, Camille. Pase lo que pase.

Ella se gira hacia mí; sonriendo, ahora sí, con alegría y agradecimiento a partes iguales.

–Lo sé… y no desearía otra cosa en este mundo.

 _ **Bueno, Estella, aquí he metido tu idea y un añadido que tenía ganas de incluir en algún lado, sobre todo considerando lo poco que se ve de Camille en la saga. ¿Qué opináis de la idea, aunque sea un poco "complicada"? Con esto, cerramos ciclo de capítulos seguidos, pero vendrán más y lo sabéis ;) ¡Abrazos fuertes!**_


	9. Estoy celoso, ¿y qué? (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (IX)**

Para _"Invitado" (anónimo):_

La música hace reverberar los cristales de la ventana junto a la que me encuentro. Al otro lado, los bailarines se mueven en movimientos llenos de gracia y elegancia, al son de una melodía sin palabras y cargada de violines que debo reconocer con cierta vergüenza que no sé cuál es. Sin embargo, unos segundos después la tonada cambia y pasa a ser suave, con un fondo de piano que, sin quererlo, hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta. Aunque a ello contribuye bastante el hecho de que una pareja sale de entre los bailarines y comienza a ejecutar otra serie de pasos más íntimos. Aprieto los puños con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no apartar la vista. Aunque solo sea por verla a ella bailar.

Jamás soñé, aquel lejano día en el patio del colegio, que aquella mocosilla con coletas y un chándal demasiado grande para ella llegaría a ser el elegante cisne que ahora otro levantaba en sus brazos. El sol se refleja en su cabello oscuro, sus ojos miran hacia un punto del suelo que hace que sus pestañas contrasten con la pared amarilla del aula. Tentado estoy de darme un bofetón cuando me percato de por dónde van mis pensamientos, pero la bilis que me sube por la boca del estómago es más poderosa que cualquier razonamiento lógico. Porque, por un absurdo instante –o no tan absurdo, según se mire; al fin y al cabo, yo también bailo aunque sea a otro nivel- deseo con todas mis fuerzas ser yo el que la esté sosteniendo, el que rodee su cintura con el brazo, el que la tome de las manos, sostenga su mirada y sienta la electricidad de una intimidad sin precedente entre nosotros al sostener sus manos. Absurdamente –otra vez- pienso que sería capaz hasta de ponerme mallas. Sacudo la cabeza. No. Eso ni bajo tortura.

Como un masoquista, no soy capaz de apartar la vista de ellos. Ni siquiera soy consciente de que cuando la pieza acaba y Camille se separa de su "acompañante", suelto todo el aire de golpe como si hubiese estado un minuto entero bajo el agua; pero a la vez siento esa anticipación conocida del momento de encontrarme con Cam: volver a ser nosotros dos, unidos contra el mundo. Y entonces es cuando algo frío y resbaladizo como una serpiente se enrosca en la base de mis costillas, haciendo casi que tenga náuseas. ¿Y si…? "No, Moose", me obligo. "No pienses esas cosas. Camille es tu mejor amiga, nada más". No importa lo que haya pensado alguna vez, ni siquiera aquello que cruzó por mi cabeza cuando se fue a Nueva York. No es una buena idea, razono. No quiero dar al traste con mi relación con ella. Mis celos se limitan a lo de siempre: ojalá tuviese más talento bailando y pudiese acudir con ella a la representación de Navidad, aparte del montaje que tenemos con Andie y los chicos. Sí: por suerte, Camille se apuntó de inmediato y eso me permite verla aún más.

Sacudo la cabeza y cuando veo que los primeros alumnos salen del aula, me giro como por instinto hacia la ventana. ¿Qué me está pasando? De repente, las manos me sudan y estoy respirando más fuerte de lo normal. "Estás confundiendo términos, chaval", me digo. "No está bien. No está bien…"

Me lo repito varias veces mentalmente, tratando de convencerme de ello. Pero su mano en el hombro es como una descarga que me devuelve al mundo real. Trato de sonreír, pero su mismo gesto desaparece en cuanto nota que algo me pasa. Como si no nos conociéramos…

–Oye, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta al tiempo que se coloca bien la mochila sobre los hombros.

–Sí, claro –intento quitarle importancia mientras miro de nuevo hacia la ventana–. Estaba… en mi mundo. No te preocupes.

No sé si se lo cree, pero parece que lo deja pasar.

–Vale –claudica antes de que le brillen los ojos de nuevo–. ¿Vienes a comer? Estoy famélica –asegura.

–Sí, vamos –acepto de inmediato. No quiero seguir pensando como lo hacía hace unos minutos y prefiero que Camille no siga indagando. Y aun así, mi estúpido cerebro parece haberse aliado con mi boca para quitarme el filtro de la sensatez y termino confesando–. Te he visto bailar… ahí dentro –hago un gesto elocuente hacia el aula que dejamos atrás y me sorprende ver cómo ella agacha la cabeza y se pone roja como un tomate, por lo que añado–. Has estado genial, de verdad.

"¿Quieres cerrar la boca?", me increpa una voz mental. Pues mira, no, no quiero. Ahora busco entender el porqué de su reacción.

–Gracias –Cam se pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja, aún cohibida–. Aun así, los ensayos no van tan bien como deberían.

Mientras cogemos nuestras bandejas y buscamos sitio en el comedor –ahora ya hace frío para estar en el patio- me cuenta los progresos de la coreografía y me suelta un montón de términos de danza en francés, de los cuales entiendo la mitad por habérselos escuchado a Collins. De nuevo, la bilis sube por mi estómago al pensar que nunca llegaré a ese nivel. Y como soy un pésimo mentiroso, al menos en lo que a mi cara respecta, sé que Camille ha detectado mi malestar en cuanto se interrumpe y me pregunta de nuevo si estoy bien. Y yo, como un idiota, voy y pregunto:

–¿Te gusta Russell?

 _Camille:_

Casi se me cae el tenedor al suelo de lo patidifusa que me quedo al escuchar su pregunta. Lo miro, sospechando, pero está bastante serio y eso me provoca un escalofrío tan fuerte que creo que ha debido ver temblar mi cuerpo. ¿Russell? ¿Mi compañero de baile que es totalmente gay? ¿Es que se ha vuelto loco de remate?

Pero cuando solo se queda expectante frente a lo que yo tenga que decir, tengo que hacer varios intentos para que la voz me salga.

–¿Qué? –soy finalmente capaz de vocalizar–. ¿Por…? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Intento que mi cara ilustre lo absurda que suena su pregunta y él aparta la vista, colorado como nunca en la vida. Lo observo unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha. ¿Es posible que…? "No, Cam, no sigas por ahí", me recomiendo con un vuelco del corazón. "No es sensato". Lo que me lleva finalmente a tratar de ironizar la situación.

–No, pero he oído que los bailarines de _Street_ son su punto débil –me río con fuerza sin poder evitarlo al ver que él sí suelta los cubiertos del susto, haciendo que repiquen con fuerza sobre la bandeja. Preocupado, mira a su alrededor, pero solo un par de cabezas se han vuelto hacia nosotros para olvidarnos acto seguido. Ni Andie, ni Chase ni nadie de Las Calles está por aquí de momento–. Vamos –lo pincho con una ceja enarcada, divirtiéndome como nunca–. ¿Me estás diciendo que no lo sabías?

 _Moose:_

Sin duda... Este tiene que ser el momento más bochornoso de mi corta vida. ¿A santo de qué venía preguntarle eso a Camille? ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, pero… ¿no debería alegrarme si le gustase alguien o empezara a salir con otra persona? El retortijón que sacude mis entrañas es una respuesta desagradable en la que no quiero ni pensar, pero su voz me saca rápidamente a flote y me obligo a negar con la cabeza. Ella hace una mueca de comprensión y se vuelve a reír por lo bajo, consiguiendo que mis mejillas alcancen la temperatura de un horno nuclear, más o menos. Pero lo que más me pilla de sorpresa es su siguiente pregunta:

–¿Y a ti? ¿Hay alguien que te guste de la Escuela?

Como un fogonazo, una única imagen cruza por mi mente y me deja clavado en el sitio. Si mi corazón pudiese romperse de verdad, ahora mismo tendría una bonita brecha. Una que pensé que la llegada de Camille ayudaría a cicatrizar. Aparto la mirada para que no vea que mi cara se ha convertido casi en un cuadro de la Dolorosa, pero me conoce demasiado bien.

–Perdona, Moose –se disculpa en una centésima de segundo–. No recordaba que… Bueno…

Despacio, me obligo a respirar hondo y a volver a mirarla. Su rostro es la viva imagen de la vergüenza y la tristeza. No soporto verla así. Por lo que, casi sin pensar, tomo la mano que apoya junto a la bandeja con la mía y me obligo a sonreír, aunque sigo muy triste.

–No es culpa tuya –aseguro en voz baja. Jamás imaginé que el recuerdo de Sophie me dolería tantísimo, pero ahí está. Clavada hondo en mi alma y mi corazón. Todo en esta Escuela me recuerda a ella…–. Sophie fue… –jamás he hablado de esto con nadie y me cuesta horrores, pero al final consigo vocalizar–. La primera… y la única hasta la fecha. Pero lo superaré.

 _Camille:_

Intenta parecer entero, pero casi puedo ver su destrozo interno en cada curva de sus sonrisas, en cómo frunce el ceño o en cómo rehúye mi mirada de vez en cuando. "Idiota", me reprendo sin piedad. "¿No sabes mantener la boca cerrada?". Pero me sorprende aún más cuando me pregunta a mí cómo lo hice en Nueva York. Cómo superé mi ruptura con Tim.

Resoplo.

–Tampoco fue fácil, pero terminamos asumiendo que la cosa no podía seguir. Él… –me humedezco los labios. Cierto que Tim también fue mi primera vez para todo, incluso para estar con alguien, pero creo que la distancia me ha hecho tomar perspectiva del asunto. Moose, en cambio, ve el fantasma de Sophie en todos lados y con razón– se quedó en Nueva York y por lo visto ya tiene una nueva conquista –Tyler, que seguía cruzándose en su camino de vez en cuando, había oído rumores de ese hijo de magnate metido a bailarín que estaba estrenando todo lo posible y más en Broadway–. Lo siento, Moose, de verdad.

Para mi alivio, él sonríe con un poco más de ganas. Pero su siguiente petición, tras uno o dos minutos de comer en silencio, es lo que termina de desarmarme por completo.

–Aun así, quiero que hagamos una promesa –afirma, tendiéndome una mano–. Si algún día volvemos a estar con alguien, o nos atrae… Juremos que eso no afectará a nuestra amistad.

Yo trago saliva. Amistad. Sí, supongo que de momento puedo convivir con ello. No puedo confesarle la verdad, aún no. Por ello, estiro mi mano y se la estrecho, sellando un pacto que procuraremos mantener para toda nuestra vida.

 _ **¡Hola a todos y todasss! Bueno, esto va dedicado a ese "Invitado" (sin nombre xD) que me pidió algo de celos. No me gusta abusar de determinados temas en mis relatos, ni de triángulos amorosos, ni de celos ni de competencias, pero creo que este episodio ha quedado bastante apañado y demuestra que, en el fondo (para mí es claro en las pelis) Moose en el fondo siempre estuvo enamorado de Camille; aunque claro, antes de Nueva York tenía que superar lo de Sophie. Aquí desarrollo un poco lo que comenté en algún otro capítulo, que cuando se encuentran de nuevo ninguno es ya virgen, lo que facilitaba las cosas de cara a capítulos como "Nueva York VIII".**_

 _ **PD: la canción del piano que menciono sería "River flows in you" de Yiruma.**_

 _ **¡Abrazos y espero vuestros comentarios!**_


	10. Una vez en diciembre (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (X)**

Se acerca la actuación de Navidad de la MSA. Todo son carreras, cuchicheos, histerismo y ensayos hasta la saciedad. Los que van a ocupar cabezas de cartel están en boca de todos los estudiantes, teñidos los comentarios de envidia.

El antiguo grupo de Moose y yo –la nueva incorporación de este año– tenemos un número de _Street_ montado y aparte yo tengo una actuación de ballet. ¿Que debería estar contenta? Claro que lo estoy… Salvo por un detalle.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en el salón de actos, viendo los ensayos de algunos compañeros.

En este preciso instante, una chica de mi edad de piel morena, ondulada melena por debajo de la barbilla y mirada dulce canta _I Never Want to Go Home Again_ de Gigi con una voz angelical.

Pero no es ese tipo de envidia la que hace que algo me corroa por dentro.

Es la forma en que la mira Moose.

–Cathy lleva el mismo camino que su hermana mayor –comenta entonces Chase por lo bajo antes de dedicarle una carantoña a Andie–. ¿De verdad tenemos que estar aquí? –susurra junto a su cabeza, pero no en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que no lo oiga yo.

Y estoy de acuerdo, soy la primera que quiere salir de este antro. Su novia, sin embargo, se limita a darle un codazo y apuntar con la barbilla al estrado situado justo frente al escenario.

–Yo que tú no provocaría a la hidra más de lo necesario –bromea, antes de volverse hacia Moose con cara de circunstancias–. Oye, ¿estás bien?

En la penumbra, apenas veo su expresión, y menos cuando se gira hacia Andie.

–Es una Donovan –escucho que murmura, haciendo que se me pongan los pelos de punta–. ¿Qué más quiere tu futuro cuñado?

Sí, lo habéis adivinado: esa señorita de melodiosa voz es la hermana pequeña de Sophie. Bufo. Siempre Sophie. Sé que Moose está dolido, pero su fantasma casi me persigue más a mí que a él últimamente. Me da la impresión, como su mejor amiga, de que nunca seré capaz de sacarle de esa amargura. Y ver a la futura Triple Corona 2.0 pavonearse sobre el escenario no ayuda en absoluto. Ni a él, ni a mí.

Creo que Andie y Moose han empezado a cuchichear y me molesta. Me siento desplazada… otra vez. No sé, cada vez que aparece ella, es como si perdiese una parte de lo que éramos, de lo que siempre pensé que seríamos. "Despierta, Cam", me recomiendo mentalmente. "Te fuiste tú, ¿recuerdas?"

Estoy a punto de llorar. No soporto esta situación. Me asfixio. Por ello, mientras Catherine Donovan sube a un _vibratto_ casi imposible para cualquiera menos para ella, culminando su actuación, yo tomo una decisión. Es arriesgado, pero en este momento me da igual. No quiero que Moose vea cómo estoy. Ya está entretenido, ¿no?

Despacio para que Collins no se entere, a pesar de todo, cierro tras de mí la puerta del salón de actos y al sentir el aire fresco del vestíbulo, echo a correr escaleras arriba. Solo hay un lugar en el que me sienta segura en este edificio, a salvo de todo. El estudio 1, donde todo empezó.

Cuando entro, la luz todavía entra a raudales por los amplios ventanales. Nora y Tyler me hablaban de este sitio, aunque solo comprendí sus descripciones el día que entré aquí por primera vez. El ambiente es… mágico.

Pero sigo teniendo una opresión en el pecho que no me deja respirar. Ver cantar a Catherine, cómo la observaba Moose, el comentario de Chase… Es demasiado para mí. Una parte de mi cerebro grita que lo que estoy es celosa de que Moose no me preste toda la atención que desearía, y maldita sea si tiene razón. Pero no puedo dejar que lo descubra. No puedo perderle.

Lentamente, me acerco a los ventanales como si la luz del atardecer me atrajese hacia allí igual que un imán. Hay algo en los juegos que hace sobre el suelo… que invitan a soñar. Y serenan mi ánimo. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. En este momento, me viene a la cabeza una de mis canciones favoritas de cuando era pequeña. Mi madre me ponía esa película muchas veces y generalmente la veíamos juntas. Creo que a ella también le gustaba. Por eso, cuando mis labios se entreabren para dejar salir las primeras notas, no lo contengo.

 _Osos de baile,_

 _Alas pintadas,_

 _Cosas que casi recuerdo,_

 _Y una canción que alguien canta_

 _Una vez en diciembre._

 _Alguien me sostiene seguro y caliente._

 _Caballos trotan a través de una tormenta de plata._

 _Figuras bailando con gracia_

 _A través de mi memoria..._

Durante lo que sería el _crescendo_ para el interludio instrumental, bailo un vals simulado por toda la estancia. Igual que la protagonista, me inclino en _pliés_ sucesivos como si saludara y lo alterno con pasos de ballet para desplazarme de una esquina a otra.

 _Alguien me sostiene seguro y caliente._

 _Caballos trotan a través de una tormenta de plata._

 _Figuras bailando con gracia_

 _A través de mi memoria..._

 _Muy lejos, hace mucho tiempo,_

 _Resplandeciente como una brasa,_

 _Cosas que mi corazón_

 _Solía conocer,_

 _Cosas que anhela recordar..._

 _Y una canción_

 _Alguien canta_

 _Una vez en diciembre._

Bajando la voz en los últimos versos, termino casi arrodillada en el centro del aula, con la barbilla inclinada hacia el suelo. Dios mío, hacía tantos años… Pero cuatro palabras, apenas susurradas en un balbuceo, me sacan de golpe de la ensoñación y me hacen alzar la cabeza, palideciendo al ver quién es su portador.

-Ahí… va… la… leche…

Tierra, trágame. No es posible. Ni siquiera él. No. Nadie debería conocer mi secreto. No quiero que lo sepan. Pero ni una palabra sale de mis labios. Durante unos minutos que se nos hacen eternos, solo nos miramos fijamente, como si nos hubiesen congelado en el tiempo. Pero en cuanto él se repone e intenta murmurar un: "Cam… yo…", mi cuerpo reacciona de golpe. Me levanto de un salto, corro hacia la puerta, cojo mi mochila y escapando por los pelos de su mano y su llamada, recorro a toda velocidad el pasillo hasta la escalera más próxima.

"Mierda…"

Aunque no sé si me duele más el hecho de que me haya sorprendido así, después de la actuación de Catherine… O el remordimiento de conciencia por no habérselo contado nunca.

 _Continuará…_

 _ **¡Buenas, lectores! ¿Qué opináis de este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? Reconozco que, fundamentalmente, ha sido un homenaje para Alyson Stoner, la actriz que interpreta a Camille, ya que canta muy muy bien. Si no habéis escuchado nada de ella, podéis buscar sus cover, singles o bathtubs –son bastante curiosos- en su canal de Youtube. La canción, como habréis intuido, es la misma de Nueva York (IX) solo que en versión completa. Me parecía que al ser una canción de nostalgia de la familia y lo perdido encajaba muy bien con nuestra querida prota.**_

 _ **¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**_


	11. ¿Qué ha cambiado, Camille? (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (XI)**

Viene de Baltimore X:

Hoy no tengo ninguna gana de ir a clase. He pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama y esta mañana he estado a punto de fingirme enferma para librarme de aparecer por aquí. Pero mi madre, tras descubrir el engaño y preguntarme qué sucedía sin respuesta por mi parte –no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, realmente– me ha obligado a venir.

–¿Quién te manda, Camille? –mascullo entre dientes mientras cierro la puerta de la taquilla de un golpe.

–Eso me gustaría saber a mí –dice alguien entonces a mi izquierda, haciendo que pegue un bote. La boca se me seca al girarme y verlo con un brazo apoyado sobre la fila superior de taquillas. Parece tranquilo, pero sé leer en su rostro como en un libro abierto. Está molesto conmigo y lo peor es que tiene toda la razón del mundo. No me siento capaz de responderle. Solo nos miramos, igual que ayer. Al menos hasta que él suspira y aparta la vista–. ¿Por qué, Cam?

Eso me gustaría saber a mí también.

–Moose… Lo siento, yo… –las palabras se me atascan en la garganta debido a la vergüenza. Cierto que es un secreto que jamás le había confesado a nadie, casi ni a mi familia de acogida, pero él… Aprieto los labios y bajo la cabeza, hundida. No tengo excusa. Y aun así, emito un débil–. Es algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie.

–¿Ni siquiera a mí? –replica, dolido–. Tú descubriste mi secreto y lo compartí contigo. ¿Por qué…?

Frena en seco, sin terminar la frase, pero no hace falta. Ya me siento bastante mal al respecto.

–Lo siento, ¿vale? –me disculpo sin acritud–. Además, es algo de antes de conocerte. O bueno, de la época en que… –bufo, desesperada por obtener una reacción por su parte–. Lo sé, lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho.

Él sacude la cabeza, aún molesto, y no puedo culparlo. Pero una parte de mí desearía que aceptase las disculpas y todo volviese de inmediato a la normalidad. Por desgracia, la vida no es una película en la que todo acaba bien.

–Entonces, ¿vas a actuar en Navidad aparte de nuestro número de _Street_ y el de ballet y… y no pensabas contármelo?

Patidifusa, abro muchísimo la boca y los ojos mientras subo la cabeza hacia él. ¿Cómo…?

–¿Q… Qué? ¿De… De qué estás hablando? –balbuceo.

Francamente, acabo de perderme. ¿Qué narices…? Pero él resopla y hace una mueca como si la respuesta fuese evidente.

–¿Te escondes para ensayar y esperas que crea que no sabes de qué te hablo? –me acusa–. ¿Qué ha pasado entre nosotros, Camille Anne Gage? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Boqueo, perpleja a más no poder y algo molesta porque use mi nombre completo como arma arrojadiza. De hecho, casi me darían ganas de reír si no fuese porque lo que amenaza por desbordar mis párpados son lágrimas, y no de felicidad precisamente.

–Moose, el hecho de que… me gusta cantar, no lo sabe nadie y nadie jamás debería saberlo –me encojo sobre mí misma–. No quiero que nadie lo sepa. Es algo mío para mí, y punto.

Ahora el que parece sorprendido es él.

–Pero, ¿por qué? –se acerca un paso y me mira con una intensidad que hace arder mis mejillas a toda potencia–. Cam, lo de ayer… tu voz…

–Es mía, Moose. Para mí –recalco, asustada del rumbo que parece estar tomando la conversación. Ya no parece enfadado, pero no sé si su repentino interés por mis dotes vocales es preferible o no–. Cantar para otros… Me da vergüenza. Mucha –sacudo la cabeza y retrocedo un paso–. No puedo.

Entonces hace algo que no espero. Se acerca más que nunca y susurra sobre mi pelo:

–¿Y te daría vergüenza destronar a Cathy?

Brinco instintivamente, como si me acabase de picar una víbora y con los ojos como platos.

–¿De qué me hablas? –recelo.

Pero él no está dispuesto a claudicar en su plan, por descabellado que parezca ser.

–De que si puedo quitarle protagonismo a esa princesita el día de la gala de Navidad –masculla en un tono que casi me asusta–, juro que lo haré como sea.

Tras reponerme de la sorpresa, río con sarcasmo.

–Me siento utilizada… –lo acuso sin maldad.

Pero él sigue mortalmente serio y prefiero callarme. Esta es una cara de Moose que no reconozco y que, francamente, no sé si quiero seguir viendo. ¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo? ¿El risueño, el espontáneo? ¿Qué lo ha convertido en esta criatura vengativa que tengo ante mí? Por desgracia, conozco la respuesta solo con sumar dos y dos. Y eso me hace tomar una decisión irrevocable. Lo toma o lo deja.

–Está bien –acepto, pero antes de que se emocione añado–. Con una condición, eso sí.

Él tuerce un poco el gesto y entrecierra los ojos como si sospechase lo que voy a pedirle, pero asiente. Mejor para mí.

–Que esa sombra llamada Sophie Donovan –pronuncio lentamente su nombre, cerca de su rostro, ignorando el ramalazo de dolor que lo atraviesa al escuchar esas dos palabras– que te impide sacar todo tu potencial a la luz, se vaya a la porra en canoa desde este mismo momento. ¿Queda claro? Y me da igual si está delante de nosotros el día de la gala, me importa un maldito comino lo que diga o haga. Si quieres hacer algo ese día, es para nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Y para nadie más.

Casi puedo ver los engranajes de su cerebro girando mientras nos sostenemos la mirada. Estamos muy cerca, más que nunca. Pero lo último que deseo ahora mismo, aunque suene extraño, es dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos. Esto es una negociación sin cuartel. Y pienso ganar; algo que consigo unos segundos después cuando Moose aparta la vista y musita:

–De acuerdo –pero justo después muestra media sonrisa socarrona que me hace imitarle–. Aunque creo que para esa canción vamos a necesitar más gente…

Finjo meditar.

– _Streetdancers_ representando un vals… Suena prometedor.

Ante lo que él cambia el gesto a otro mucho más misterioso.

–Créeme –asegura– cuando te digo que te vas a sorprender de lo que son capaces de hacer…

Agradecida de que la tormenta haya pasado, sonrío, entre nerviosa y triunfante. Creo que en el fondo hubiese aceptado de todos modos su propuesta, pero ambos necesitamos que él suelte ese lastre. Y ya no solo por lo que pueda sentir por él.

Es porque él vale mucho más de lo que cualquier Sophie Donovan de tres al cuarto quiera concederle. Y estoy dispuesta a abrirle los ojos al precio que haga falta.

 _Continuará…_

 ** _¡Buenas, lectores! Solo falta, la recta final, la actuación y el que creo que será el broche de esta ciudad. Me gustaba la idea de explorar un estilo nuevo para los chicos de Las Calles, ayudando también a que Moose supere del todo a Sophie. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!_**


	12. No podría dejarte (Baltimore)

**Baltimore (XII)**

 _Viene de Baltimore XI_

 _Camille:_

Respiro hondo. Las notas empiezan a sonar. Avanzo despacio. Me sitúo en el centro del escenario.

Mi boca se abre… y empiezo a cantar.

Estaba asustada, aterrada, paralizada… entre bambalinas. Pero en cuanto he salido y he notado el foco sobre mi rostro, es como si esa luz borrara las dudas, las sospechas, los temores.

La música crece, los bailarines salen a escena. Kido y Andie me flanquean casi todo el tiempo, mientras el resto de compañeros las hacen girar y moverse por los aires con una gracilidad que sé que ninguno de ellos pensaba que tendría. Alguno, de vez en cuando, me recoge a mí también en sus brazos y paso de mano en mano mientras las notas se siguen alzando desde mi garganta hacia el cielo. Russell y su grupo están detrás simulando un vals. Pero en cuanto la música se empieza a atenuar de nuevo, Chase se empareja con Andie y Monstruo con Kido, todo el mundo se aparta para dar paso a una sola silueta, solitaria en la luz, que se acerca por mi espalda. Yo me giro y le tiendo la mano. Él la coge, bailamos, giramos despacio, me da una vuelta, le acaricio la mejilla conteniendo casi las ganas de acercar mis labios a los suyos… juntamos nuestras frentes con las últimas notas…

Se hace el silencio, se apagan las luces, el público rompe en aplausos tras un par de segundos de tensa espera y entonces noto cómo Moose se sacude con una risa. Yo no puedo contenerme más y lo abrazo. Él me responde, pero en cuanto las luces se encienden de nuevo, indicándonos en silencio que tenemos que saludar, nos separamos como si nuestro contacto diera calambre. Aparto el rostro mientras sonrió en dirección al salón de actos, esperando que no se note que estoy más alterada de lo que querría admitir. Él aparta la vista también, pero me toma la mano antes de inclinarnos en una educada reverencia.

 _Moose:_

Estoy como en una nube. No me creo lo que está pasando. Lo he hecho. He subido a un escenario. Me he quitado el traje de _streetdancer_ y, aunque haya sido por un breve instante, he bailado con Camille como deseaba hacerlo. Era como si solo estuviésemos los dos, solos. Y cuando me ha tocado la mejilla –algo que no estaba previsto en el ensayo general, dicho sea de paso– el corazón parecía querer salírseme del pecho. "Espabila", me digo, procurando centrarme. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi mejor amiga que hace que apenas veinte segundos con ella en el escenario hayan estado a punto de empujarme a cometer una locura delante de toda la escuela? La respuesta, aunque incómoda, sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza sin que pueda evitarlo mientras todo el mundo nos felicita. Camille y yo nos hemos separado cuando han llegado nuestras familias, pero me pongo alerta en cuanto veo que Collins, tras una corta felicitación dirigida hacia los competidores de Las Calles, se aproxima a Cam y su familia con una radiante sonrisa. Se me congela la garganta y aparto la vista en cuanto compruebo que los Donovan, especialmente una despechada Catherine, se pasean por los alrededores para averiguar qué está sucediendo. Y no es para menos.

Camille Gage, esta noche, ha hecho honor a su apellido. Al mismo que comparte con el chico alto de ojos claros que ahora apoya las manos en sus hombros. Tyler. Suspiro y mi mirada se cruza cómplice con la de Andie. Sí, a ambos nos gustaría ser como él. A ella, además, veo que el aludido le hace una seña discreta de felicitación y Andie se sonroja. Yo estoy histérico perdido. Necesito saber qué es eso que ha dicho Collins que acaba de provocar que Nora y la madre de Cam se echen las manos a la boca, como si no lo creyeran. Y más aún cuando un hombre alto y desconocido se acerca animado por el director de la escuela y saluda educadamente a Camille.

No puedo más. Un sudor frío me está empezando a correr por la espalda y sé que eso no es bueno. No me encuentro bien y prefiero irme de aquí. Por ello, me disculpo con mis compañeros sin mucha explicación y les digo a mis padres que si podemos irnos a casa. Y debo ser un suplicante o un falso enfermo estupendo porque mi madre ni se lo piensa.

Cuando salgo por la puerta, ni siquiera miro atrás hacia donde está Camille. No podría soportar que mis sospechas fuesen ciertas.

( _Al día siguiente)_

–Ah, así que estás aquí.

Su voz me hace pegar un brinco sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Hoy no tenía estómago para volver a clase ni para ver a nadie, así que me he subido a una de las aulas "deshabitadas" del último piso –esas salas viejas y polvorientas a las que casi nadie entra ya porque están casi cayéndose a trozos, concretamente– para mirar por la ventana y reflexionar. Pero cuando la miro, el dolor vuelve a cruzar mi cuerpo como un latigazo.

Como todo el mundo, o incluso mejor que ellos, he escuchado los rumores.

Pero no pensé que me resultaría tan difícil. Total, ya la perdí una vez, ¿no? Debería estar curtido en este tipo de situaciones.

–¿Qué quieres, Cam? –pregunto sin girarme apenas hacia ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

Sus pasos dejan de crujir sobre la madera vieja y sé que se ha parado.

–No… te he visto desde anoche y… quería hablar contigo.

Trago saliva y aprieto los puños, tratando de dominarme.

–No hace falta que digas nada –murmuro–. Ya me he enterado…

Se hace el silencio entre los dos, hasta que Camille lo rompe con una pregunta que no espero.

–Enterado… ¿de qué?

Muy a mi pesar, dejo que vea mi rostro descompuesto por la pena.

–De que te vas –replico sinceramente antes de apartar otra vez la mirada. No puedo soportar mirarla a la cara sabiendo que voy a perderla. Otra vez–. De la oferta de la Escuela Superior de Ballet de Nueva Jersey para que vayas a estudiar con ellos –la oigo resoplar y añado–. De verdad, es una oportunidad única y me alegro por ti…

–Moose, tú eres tonto de remate.

 _Camille:_

Madre mía. Por un momento pensaba que iba a confesarme que ya sabía lo que sentía por él. Cuando se fue ayer sin mirarme dos veces y no habiéndolo visto en la MSA en toda la mañana, mi estómago se había ido convirtiendo en un nudo cada vez más apretado. ¿Fue demasiado evidente? Sí, lo sé. Lo de la mejilla estaba de más. Pero, ¡qué narices! ¡Estaba actuando!

Pero vamos, cuál no ha sido mi inmensa tranquilidad cuando mis sospechas han errado de pleno. Aun así, ¿dónde están sus capacidades para enterarse de las cosas de la escuela si ha entendido todo al revés?

Me ha vuelto a mirar, con las cejas levantadas y los labios apretados en una mueca muy suya, con lo que le aclaro mientras me acerco:

–Para tu información, he rechazado la plaza en ese ballet –y antes de que pueda recuperarse de la sorpresa y abrir la boca, prosigo–. Sí, es una oportunidad de oro, pero no es lo que quiero. Aquí –señalo a mi alrededor–, tengo mi familia, mi gente… todo lo que quiero.

Y jamás, jamás, renunciaría a eso –recalco antes de desinflarme ante su carita avergonzada–. No podría alejarme otra vez, Moose. No lo soportaría.

 _Moose:_

Sin quererlo, sonrío, aunque he sido un idiota de remate, es cierto.

–Entonces, ¿te quedas?

 _Camille:_

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

–Claro que sí, tontorrón. ¿Quién se iba a ocupar si no de mejorar tu estilo en clase? –bromeo.

Sonreímos y nos levantamos. Pero entonces, hace algo que no espero. Con un solo movimiento, me coge en brazos y me abraza. Grito por la sorpresa y me río, pero después le devuelvo el gesto apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

–Gracias, Cam –susurra sobre mi pelo antes de separarse.

Y yo, conteniendo de nuevo un impulso algo suicida para nuestra relación, me recoloco la mochila con un gesto que pretende ser casual y lo empujo hacia la puerta mientras me vuelvo a reír por lo bajo.

 **–Venga, que llegamos tarde a clase con Collins.**

 ** _¡Buenas brujis! Ya sé que no tocaba Baltimore y que el día de la Danza fue ayer, pero quería aprovechar a subir este capítulo en estas fechas tan especiales. ¡Solo queda un Baltimore! :D ¡Que os guste!_**


	13. Secretos y mentiras (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (VI)**

Para _Melissa_

Moose se acaba de ir. Kristin está intentando que su compañera adivine lo que sea que está imitando sin demasiado éxito, pero mi mente ha abandonado el juego. Concretamente, desde el instante en que él se ha ido. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Desde cuándo tiene tanto que hacer en una ciudad que ni siquiera conoce? Mi estómago se retuerce sin quererlo al pensar en que haya podido encontrar otro grupo o, en su defecto… Cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza con fuerza. No, me niego a contemplar esa posibilidad. Puesto que, si fuese así… Me lo habría dicho… ¿verdad? Aunque una parte de mí reza cada minuto del día porque ese momento jamás llegue.

Sonaré egoísta pero, de alguna forma, no quiero que esté con otra chica. Quizá, aunque delante de Kristin y Jenny haya querido disimular, esta última ha conseguido hacerse oír a esa parte de mi cabeza que aúlla porque Moose se fije en mí más allá de una simple amistad de años. Sí, estoy "super pillada por él"; es una buena forma de expresarlo.

Y sin embargo, mi ánimo se enfría al pensar de nuevo en que él se ha ido. No es que no me guste estar con mis amigas pero, ¿tan difícil es de entender que quiera unir mi antiguo yo y el actual, el universitario, en uno solo? ¿Que busque compaginar ambas vidas, que crea que es posible? Ojalá.

A medida que pasan los días, mis esperanzas van decayendo. Cada vez que intento que Moose se apunte a algún plan, o no contesta o me dice que está muy ocupado, lo cual me enfada cada vez con más frecuencia. Lo admito: me duele que me oculte cosas a estas alturas del partido. Pero el hecho de reunirme con Kristin, Jenny y algunos de sus amigos hace que, a veces, consiga olvidar mi desazón y sentirme parte de algo más grande. Si hay algo que siempre he temido era quedarme sola y excluida, sin nadie que me comprenda. Hasta ahora, esa figura la encarnaba Moose. Pero debería dejar de depender de él, y lo sé.

Por eso, cuál no es mi sorpresa cuando, para un día que conseguimos quedar y hablamos para comer juntos, se presenta junto a la mesa donde estamos debatiendo sobre los disfraces de Halloween y me recuerda… ¡oh, milagro! Que hemos quedado para comer. Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que se me ha ido la hora por completo de tan emocionada como estaba por la fiesta de disfraces, pero se me seca la boca cuando me pregunta que de quién vamos a ir él y yo. En mi mente se disparan todas las alarmas. Ya le he dicho que sí a Kristin pero, por alguna razón probablemente estúpida, no quiero decírselo. Puesto que me encantaría ir con él.

Pero mi parte racional se impone finalmente y noto cómo mis labios se abren para decirle que, como él no está nunca, Kristin y yo vamos a ir de las Olsen. Y cuál no es mi sorpresa cuando el rostro se le desencaja y me persigue hasta las escaleras repitiendo el nombre de mi amiga como si no se lo creyera. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Que qué pasa con él? Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Pero su carita dolida es más de lo que puedo soportar por lo que, con un suspiro más que resignado, les digo a mis amigas que ahora las veo antes de girarme hacia él.

-Últimamente no estás nunca por aquí y… bueno, me he cansado de esperar.

He sido muy dura, lo asumo, pero tiene que empezar a espabilar. ¿Acaso cree que voy a estar plantada siempre como una farola esperando a que aparezca? Pero él se deshace ante mis ojos para, con desparpajo pero un brillo de súplica en sus ojitos oscuros, pedirme que le dé una nueva oportunidad. Y yo noto cómo un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando, sin apenas pensarlo, acepto su invitación.

Ahora lo difícil será decirle a Kristin que no voy con ella pero, ¡qué diantre! ¡VOY A IR A LA FIESTA DE HALLOWEEN CON MOOSE!

 _ **Buenas, brujines :) Perdón por el retraso, últimamente estoy hasta arriba. Cómo se nota que ha empezado el curso y no hago más que recibir encargos: relatos, aventuras de rol, mi nueva novela en proceso de corrección…. Pero para que veais que no me olvido de vosotros, aquí subo una de vuestras sugerencias, la de**_ **Melissa -espero que te guste ;)-** _ **Igualmente os aviso que "Las Vegas (VII)" será la esperada ecografía y la noticia de la llegada de gemelos, pedido por**_ **luakinaga** _ **y**_ **Estella.** _ **¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, sugerencias y reviews! ¡Muakkk!**_


	14. No lo puedo creer (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (V)**

Para _Paula_

 _Camille:_

Me arden los ojos, pero me niego a romper a llorar hasta que no llego a mi habitación. Por suerte, mi compañera de piso está de juerga en la fiesta de Halloween –sí, esa en la que yo debería haber estado– así que estoy sola para dar rienda suelta a gusto a mi frustración. Porque, por más que lo pienso, no lo entiendo.

Todavía recuerdo mi primer día de clase en la MSA. La alegría que sentí al encontrarme de nuevo con él. Ese _clic_ en el pecho que me indicó que mi vida volvía a estar completa de nuevo. Recuerdo nuestro primer baile, cómo me sinceré después de eso con la situación que estaba viviendo en casa… Y él estuvo ahí. Siempre disponible cuando lo necesitaba. Si alzaba el teléfono para llamarlo entre lágrimas por lo que fuese, antes o después de irme a Nueva York, Moose contestaba. Si hacía falta, me venía a buscar a casa y nos tirábamos toda la tarde en el puerto o donde fuese, con tal de que yo olvidase mis fantasmas por un rato.

Tirada en la cama y sin haber soltado más que el bolso y el vaso vacío del Starbucks, me echo las manos sobre la cara en un intento inútil de que mis sollozos no se oigan, algo que consigo mucho más efectivamente enterrando la nariz en la almohada.

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha cambiado? No entiendo nada. Estos dos últimos años, Moose y yo éramos casi como la pareja de moda en la MSA –pero sin salir, claro– de todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Hablábamos del futuro, de que nunca nada nos separaría y que seguiríamos juntos hasta el fin del mundo. Pero ahora, ahora… "¡Demonios!", maldigo con un puñetazo en el colchón. "¿Hemos crecido bailando y ahora se va a bailar a mis espaldas?". Es cierto que sus padres no querían que volviese a bailar pero, ¿qué creía? ¿Que iba a ir corriendo a contárselo? ¿Que armaría un escándalo? ¡Ni que no me conociese, por amor de Dios! Me ha dolido, lo admito; mucho, muchísimo. No por el hecho de que baile sin mí, sino porque después de tanto tiempo no haya confiado en mí para contarme un secreto como ese.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, sea el momento de pasar página. Quizá será mejor que me centre en mis amigos y asuma que, de una manera o de otra, este nuevo Moose no tiene el hueco que tenía en mi vida y en mi corazón.

Con ese pensamiento amargo y tras llorar como una Magdalena durante al menos un par de horas, por fin me quedo dormida.

 _Moose:_

"Eres idiota", me repito por enésima vez, para fustigarme acto seguido con un: "¿por qué diantre no se lo dije?". Lo mire como lo mire, debo admitir que no tengo respuesta para eso. He intentado excusarme con Camille pero, en el fondo, sé que no vale de nada, y menos en este momento. Debía haber estado para ella pero, qué sé yo… Me vi incapaz de negarle el favor a Luke de acompañarle. Cumplió con su palabra de traerme, pero lo de que fuese "a tiempo"… Me froto los ojos. Debería dormir, son las tres de la madrugada, pero me siento incapaz. Tenía que habérselo dicho, lo sé. Es mi mejor amiga, la única que tengo en la universidad y mi compañera de fatigas de toda la vida. No contarle que había vuelto a bailar ha sido la mayor falta de respeto hacia ella que he podido tener nunca, y mira que no es la primera vez que le hago un feo, aunque me duela admitirlo. No sé cómo lo hago, pero al final siempre acabo haciéndole daño. Pero debería intentar arreglarlo cuanto antes.

Decidido. Mañana voy a buscarla.

 _Camille:_

Ha pasado una semana. Moose intentó venir a disculparse al día siguiente de Halloween pero, no sé por qué, me sentía incapaz todavía de verle siquiera la cara. Sé que le dolió que lo ignorase, el hecho de que apenas lo reconociese mientras pasaba con Kristin y con Jenny; lo vi en su cara. Pero no podía. Aún no.

Después de eso, apenas lo he vuelto a ver si no ha sido cruzándonos por el pasillo, algo que intento evitar a toda costa. Aunque admito que cada vez el enfado va remitiendo más, dejando solo un dolor sordo y una añoranza que intento evitar por todos los medios. Porque, aunque lo niegue, lo echo de menos con todas mis fuerzas. Mis días no brillan igual sin él. Echo en falta su alegría, su facilidad para hacerme reír… incluso que parezca que nos leemos la mente. Pero una vocecita machacona en mi cabeza sigue incordiando: "pero, ¿y si lo vuelve a hacer?"

Mi móvil vibra otra vez sobre la mesa. Sentada en la biblioteca, trato de ignorarlo por una centésima de segundo; pero, esta vez, la curiosidad me puede, porque no he tenido un mensaje suyo en toda la semana y, quieras que no, una parte de mí está deseando saber algo de él.

En efecto, el texto es corto pero conciso:

"Por favor, Camille. No aguanto más. ¿Podemos vernos en media hora?"

Debajo, una dirección y repetido: "por favor". Meditando, me recuesto en el asiento sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil. ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy? ¿No voy? "Bah, Camille, a quién quieres engañar", me digo. "Quieres ir. Quieres verlo. No: te mueres por verlo, más bien".

Sí, es cierto. Pero más le vale tener una buena excusa y una buena disculpa. Porque mi corazón, a pesar de todo, sigue partido en dos por su culpa.

Así que recojo, dejo las cosas en mi habitación de la residencia y salgo hacia el lugar de encuentro. Una vez allí, me siento en las escaleras, nerviosa y preocupada. Por un momento, estoy tentada de echarme atrás. Pero en ese momento, noto cómo se sienta a mi lado y me dice:

–Hola.

Y yo, sin levantar la cabeza, respondo:

–Hola.

 _ **¡Buenas de nuevo, lectores! Paula, aquí está tu sugerencia, creo. Es un resumen entre que Moose se disculpa y la escena en las escaleras del portal en que se reconcilian. Espero que te guste.**_

 _ **Y al resto, encantada de leer vuestras reviews y sugerencias. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	15. Tanteo (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (VII)**

 _Para_ Jessica

 _Camille:_

–Venga chicos, ¿preparados? –susurra Cable.

Los cinco que lo rodeamos asentimos a la vez. La verdad, sigo sin saber cómo Moose ha conseguido reunirnos de nuevo. Aún recuerdo mis temores cuando llegué a la MSA y no conocía a nadie… Algo que, en pocas semanas, solucionó conocer a los integrantes del grupo que había competido con Moose en las Calles. Cierto que con Andie al principio me costó pasar por el aro y tragarla, pero en cuanto vi que Moose y ella solo eran buenos amigos y que mi morena compañera ya tenía los ojos puestos en otro bailarín de alto _standing_ , me tranquilicé. Nadie iba a quitarme el puesto de ser su mejor amiga ni casi su hermana. No señor.

Pero ahora, lo admito, se me hace raro verlos reunidos en Nueva York, aunque me encanta que por fin Moose me haga formar parte de esto. Ambos habíamos renegado de bailar cuando empezase la Universidad, pero también sabemos que para nuestros cuerpos es algo inevitable. Como un virus que te agarra una vez y no vuelve a soltarte nunca.

Cable llama un par de veces al timbre y al escuchar la voz de mi mejor amigo al otro lado, yo me ocupo de apretar el botón del play del mp3 con altavoz que llevo en el bolsillo. Comienza el show.

Por supuesto, cuando sube la persiana y aparecemos caminando a cámara lenta, la cara de todos los que rodean a Moose no tiene precio. ¿Dicen que los Samuráis son el doble? Bueno, no saben con quién se están metiendo entonces. Tras la sorpresa, la primera en correr hacia nosotros es Kido. Casi había olvidado que se había mudado a Nueva York. Por suerte, mi querido Moose tiene una memoria de elefante para esas cosas.

La acogida, para nuestra tranquilidad, es mejor incluso de lo que habíamos soñado y enseguida empezamos a ensayar. Moose y Luke, el jefe de este equipo que se hace llamar "Los Piratas", tienen las ideas bastante claras sobre lo que deberíamos hacer. Y yo que pensaba que estaba oxidada; en cuanto comenzamos a aprender los pasos, la adrenalina y la emoción empieza a correr por mis venas. Y una mirada cómplice de Moose me indica que pensamos lo mismo. Hemos nacido para esto.

 _Moose:_

Tengo que confesar que, si no fuese por que no me miren raro, me pondría a dar saltos de alegría. Me he portado como un capullo con Camille y casi había olvidado a nuestra pandilla de la MSA, pero sé que todo está arreglado cuando veo cómo ella me sonríe un segundo después de entrar por la puerta. Por un momento, es como si no existiera nadie más alrededor. Solo un pensamiento ocupa mi mente: "la he recuperado". Y no pienso soltarla ni perderla otra vez. Aunque el deber me llama: presento a mis compañeros con la ayuda de Kido y enseguida veo que Los Piratas se convencen de que esta es una buena solución. Como dice Kido: "les vamos a aplastar".

Enseguida nos organizamos para hacer hueco donde poder ensayar. Me duele separarme de Camille pero en los momentos en que nuestras miradas se cruzan y sonreímos como si nos leyésemos la mente, algo muy agradable recorre mi espina dorsal y me empuja a seguir trabajando con total felicidad.

Por un segundo, cierta idea no del todo incómoda cruza por mi cabeza, pero me obligo a descartarla cuando noto que las manos empiezan a sudarme de inmediato. No puedo hacerle eso. Sería arriesgar demasiado y no quiero volver a perderla por una estupidez. Sin embargo, mientras dirijo los ensayos frente a Luke, no puedo evitar que mis ojos se fijen más en ella que en el resto de compañeros a la vez que recuerdo como si se tratara de una película antigua, todos nuestros momentos vividos juntos y unidos por el baile. Su llegada a la MSA, nuestra primera coreografía, bromas, risas, confidencias…

Sacudo la cabeza cuando noto cómo esa incómoda idea que me perseguía hace un rato no ceja en su empeño de hacerme pensar en Camille como algo más que mi mejor amiga. Sigo pensando que sería demasiado raro y lo achaco a que me encanta verla bailar mientras Luke corrige a varios Piratas una serie de pasos. Ahora, lo importante es ganar el World Jam.

 _Camille:_

Ha llegado el día. Estamos todos juntos y listos para salir a apalear a los Samuráis. En sentido figurado, claro. Mientras me coloco la chaqueta roja y plateada sobre el mono negro –la sorpresa del espectáculo, en realidad– noto cómo alguien se sitúa a mi espalda y se coloca la gorra como si tal cosa frente al espejo. Me río y él se ríe. Si está a mi lado en la pista de baile, Dios sabe que soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

–¿Nerviosa? –me pregunta.

–¿Y tú? –le respondo.

Ambos sonreímos y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos. Diciéndonos tanto sin palabras que por un instante vuelvo a estar tentada de hacer algo que sé que no debería. Por mucho que sepa que hay algo más latiendo en el fondo de mi corazón, por mucho que sienta un escalofrío de placer cada vez que se acerca a mí más de lo que la amistad impone, dada la confianza que tenemos, no puedo evitar desearlo. Pero el eco de una voz al micrófono indicando que la competición va a empezar rompe de golpe el hechizo, haciendo que los dos apartemos la vista. Pero entonces, él me coge de la mano y me arrastra hacia las escaleras de salida del camerino.

–Venga, vamos a comernos a esos Samuráis.

 ** _¡Hola a tod s!_**

 ** _Esta semana adelanto capítulo puesto que la semana que viene tengo que estar más centrada en otro proyecto y no podré actualizar este fanfic._**

 ** _Por otro lado, creo que en este capítulo se resuelve más o menos la idea de_ Jessica _según la visualizo en mi cabeza. Espero que tanto a la autora de la idea como a aquellos que queríais leerlo, os guste_** ** _J_**

 ** _Como buena noticia, deciros que el siguiente capítulo será por fin la esperada boda (lo sé, dije que sería Las Vegas VII pero preferí adelantar lo de la ecografía y cambiar posiciones, suplico vuestro perdón ^_^) y espero poder subirlo en un par de semanas (como toda boda, requiere planificación y buen hacer para que todo salga perfecto, jejejeje)._**

 ** _Poco más. Abrazos enormes y sabéis que os quiero. ¡Seguid comentando, GRACIAS!_**


	16. Soy un estúpido (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (I)**

Para _Karime_

El día está soleado a pesar de que ya estamos a mediados de noviembre, y la temperatura es tan agradable que todavía puedo caminar en mangas de camisa. Cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta del rectorado de la Universidad, inspiro hondo. No sé cómo, pero he conseguido entrar en dos carreras, las cuales me atraen de diferente manera: la ingeniería, las luces, la tecnología… Siempre se me han dado bien. Pero el baile… No quiero creerlo mucho, nunca he querido, pero todos los que me rodean afirman que he nacido para ello. Y, por si acaso, dado que con cualquier acorde mi cuerpo responde solo, quiero probar si puede llegar a ser algo más.

Camille está esperándome sentada en un banco, unos cuantos metros a mi derecha. Sin que ella sea consciente, la observo durante unos segundos y vuelvo a decirme que soy el idiota más redomado del planeta. La he visto crecer; después de que se fuese a Nueva York de intercambio en el instituto, cuando yo me cambié a la MSA, pensé que la había perdido para siempre y fue la sensación más desagradable de mi vida. Pero cuando volvió, se transformó en mi mejor amiga y prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos, lo asumí como algo natural.

Sin embargo, ahora la miro y veo algo más. El modo en que ladea la barbilla para mirar a la gente que pasa, sus manos enlazadas y escondidas entre las rodillas, su ceño algo fruncido cuando se ensimisma… Suspiro sin poder evitar rendirme a lo obvio y evidente: algo en mi interior salta y rebota como yo cuando bailo si ella me mira, me sonríe o me abraza. La semana que pasé casi sin verla, arrinconado en su indiferencia, después de Halloween, me hizo comprobar que es muy cierto eso que dicen de "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Como un imbécil, siempre había asumido que Camille estaría para mí y yo para ella; pero también he visto lo que pasa cuando no cumples tu parte del trato. Y sí, le dije que era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo mundial. Pero una parte de mi dura cabezota se plantea si no sería posible… Mmm no. Es Camille, es mi mejor amiga. Sería raro, ¿verdad?

Veo cómo se remueve en el banco, impaciente, y mira hacia la puerta. Así que, para que no cante mucho que la estoy espiando, decido avanzar en su dirección lo más despreocupadamente posible. Efectivamente, en cuanto me acerco al banco salta como un resorte y se acerca a mí.

–¿Y bien? –me pregunta.

Y yo, viéndola ahí parada con los ojos como platos, pendiente de cada uno de mis gestos, reconozco que no puedo resistirme a hacerle de rabiar un poco.

–Bueno, yooo… –hago una pausa dramática y suelto como quien no quiere la cosa–. Ya estoy en dos carreras, así que…

Su reacción me alegra tanto que me echo a reír sin quererlo. Salta, grita, me abraza… y yo me vuelvo a reír y la abrazo también, encantado. Ahora sé más que nunca que puedo contar con ella, que la quiero y no solo como a una amiga. Pero cuando se separa de mí y vuelve a mirarme, sin querer me echo atrás. Querría besarla, pero me da corte que se aparte y estropear el momento, así que me limito a decirle:

–Cam, gracias por apoyarme.

Ella sonríe y, al cabo de un rato me dice:

–De nada.

De repente, el mundo parece detenerse. Estamos aún cogidos de la mano, nos miramos en silencio… Pero el momento pasa cuando Cam me suelta, se pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja con prisa y me avisa de que tenemos que ir a despedir a Luke y a Natalie.

¿Veis? La suya sí que es una historia de amor con final feliz. Ojalá yo pudiese tener una igual. Pero la única reminiscencia de ese chispazo frente al rectorado queda en cómo Camille me toma de la mano de nuevo y me arrastra hacia Grand Central casi corriendo.

 _ **¡Buenas otra semana más! Karime, creo que aquí se intuye un poco lo que me pediste de cómo Moose se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Camille. En el próximo episodio que será el de la estación de Nueva York (supongo que lo subiré dentro de un par de ellos al menos para que no esté muy seguido) probablemente ahonde un poco más en ello pero espero que este pequeño capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Gracias por vuestros votos y reviews, de verdad! :D**_


	17. ¡Por fin! (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (II)**

Para _Pierre_

 _Moose:_

Hemos llegado a tiempo. Natalie aún no ha cogido el tren pero no sé a qué mente inútil se le ocurrió la idea de los _leds_ escondidos por la estación –un momento, espera. Fue a mí. Olvidad lo que acabo de decir–. Afortunadamente, la treta ha dado resultado porque nos ha visto. La verdad es que reconozco que me cabreé bastante con ella después de enterarme de que era la hermana de Julien, pero cuando salió a defendernos en el World Jam, renunciando a su propia sangre… Tío, eso sí que fue muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión dejo que Jacob sea el primero en adelantarse. Cuando ella pregunta dónde está Luke, todos nos enfriamos. ¿Dónde narices se ha metido? Pero nos tranquilizamos en cuanto lo vemos bajar las escaleras del fondo.

A Natalie, como es lógico, se le desencaja la mandíbula en cuanto lo ve aparecer. La escena a continuación es de lo más idílico, digno final de una comedia romántica: los dos se miran a los ojos, se aproximan… Y _voilá!_ Beso al canto. Claro que siempre tiene que salir un Tick para fastidiarla: "¡Se la va a comer! ¡Se la va a comer!". Confieso que a mí también me da un poco de corte estar viendo cómo se besan Luke y Natalie, pero algo distrae mi atención de la parejita de tortolitos.

Camille acaba de pasarme una mano por la espalda, aunque también los mira a ellos. Y en ese instante, cuando la contemplo de nuevo, tan sonriente y viéndola más guapa que nunca, me pasa algo que no me sucedía desde hacía más de dos años, cuando aún salía con _reina-absoluta-de-la-MSA_ alias Sophie.

Se me seca la boca y algo así como una corriente eléctrica de diez mil voltios me recorre desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Como si supiese que la estoy mirando embobado, ella se gira entonces hacia mí y entre los silbidos que aún les están dedicando a Natalie y Luke nuestros queridos compañeros de grupo, entre nosotros dos se hace un instante de silencio en el que, por algún motivo, no cabe nadie más. De repente, es como si cada detalle de su carita brillase con una luz especial. Sus ojos de color café, su media sonrisa, su pelo liso con la raya algo a la izquierda…

Como si mi mano tuviese vida propia, la veo alzarse hasta rozar su mejilla. Mi cabeza se inclina hacia la suya. Temo que se aparte, pero sigue sonriendo y sus labios también se alzan hacia mí. Cuando por fin la beso y su mano se apoya en mi cintura, siento como si mil fuegos artificiales explotaran en mi cuerpo.

Ahora sí que no quiero soltarla nunca más pero los gritos de los gemelos Santiago, que por desgracia se han percatado de lo que estamos haciendo –no es difícil, estamos en el maldito centro de todo el grupo–, hacen que me separe de Camille un poco avergonzado, pero más feliz que nunca. Ella, por su parte, en el momento en que le paso un brazo por los hombros, susurra junto a mi barbilla:

"Gracias".

No, Camille. Gracias a ti.

 _Camille:_

"Gracias". ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar siempre a mi lado y volver siempre que lo necesito? ¿Porque el día que nos reencontramos en la MSA sentí de nuevo que mi vida estaba completa? ¿Porque, aunque siempre pensé que estar juntos sería raro, llevo enamorada de él desde hace más tiempo del que me atrevo a admitir?

¿O quizá le agradezco que por fin se haya decidido a besarme? Sí, es cierto que pensaba que lo haría al salir del rectorado. Creo que lo deseaba y, de alguna manera, lo presentía. Pero de cualquier forma, ¡ha llegado! Nos hemos besado y no se ha hundido el mundo, ni ha comenzado una guerra… Lo quiera o no, algo me dice que él y yo podemos estar juntos más allá de nuestra amistad. Como él diría: "podemos leernos la mente". Nos conocemos de siempre, nunca ha habido secretos entre nosotros. Y espero que siga sin haberlos, ahora más que nunca.

Después de que Luke le haya regalado sus zapatillas de la suerte, que se ha calzado enseguida como si le fuese la vida en ello, aquel y Natalie se han ido a coger el tren. Moose, feliz, anuncia que hay que celebrarlo y todos salimos de la estación para ir a algún sitio a cumplir con ese deseo.

Ya es de noche y ha pasado la hora de la cena cuando decidimos volver a la residencia, tras pasar por la Caja Fuerte. Me ha gustado descubrir ese sitio; es… un refugio, y Moose es feliz allí también.

Pero en cuanto salimos de allí y nos quedamos solos, ya en la calle, la vergüenza y el terror me vuelven a invadir. No nos hemos vuelto a besar en todo el día por timidez y por estar con el resto de compañeros, lo reconozco. Y ahora me pregunto: ¿seré capaz de volver a hacerlo? Despacio, lo miro, me mira… Y ambos nos echamos a reír como idiotas.

Sin embargo, su brazo rodeando mi cintura como si fuese algo natural y un beso sobre la sien me tranquilizan mientras empezamos a caminar en dirección a la avenida más cercana. Esas cosas ya las hemos vivido en mayor o menor medida, no es el fin del mundo y nadie dice que tengamos que correr. Al menos hasta que, unos cuantos metros más allá y después de caminar en un casi vergonzoso silencio, se me ocurre levantar la cabeza hacia él. Como si me hubiese leído la mente, Moose baja la barbilla… Y no me puedo contener más. Le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso sin darme margen a pensar más en ello.

 _Moose:_

Uffff… Creía que esto sería mucho más incómodo pero, en cuanto Camille me vuelve a besar, es como si mi cuerpo dejase de ser mío. Le devuelvo el beso con el pulso a cien y abrazando su cintura como si se me fuese a escapar de un momento a otro. En un momento dado la empujo contra un muro –sin violencia, hombre, que soy un caballero–y dejo que, igual que en la pista de baile, mis manos y mi cuerpo hablen por mí.

Tampoco estoy seguro de cuántas veces se repite esa escena entre nosotros hasta que conseguimos llegar a la residencia, pero cada vez me cuesta menos entender lo que me pide y devolvérselo. Hasta donde sé, no es la primera vez para ninguno de los dos. Pero lo confieso: el miedo a que todo se rompa y se estropee entre Cam y yo sigue ahí… No obstante, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo esta vez. Mientras mis labios juegan con los suyos por enésima vez, atreviéndonos en esta ocasión a un tímido beso de tornillo, me juro que no volveré a perderla. Nunca más.

Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras y, por si, a pesar de las horas, nos encontramos con algún amigo de Cam –yo debo admitir que aparte de Los Piratas, en Nueva York solo la tengo a ella–, decidimos subir uno al lado del otro pero, como diría mi madre: "que parece que cabe un camión entre nosotros". Sin embargo, cuando llegamos al rellano de su habitación, no puedo contenerme y, tras asegurarme de que nadie, nadie, nadie (pero nadie) nos puede ver, la beso de nuevo con suavidad. No es por vergüenza de estar con ella, entendedme; es más una cuestión de que hace menos de un día que nos hemos besado por primera vez.

–¿Nos vemos mañana? –pregunto entonces, susurrando como si pudieran escucharme y sin querer alejarme aún de la mujer que me vuelve loco.

Ella sonríe en respuesta y me pasa un dedo por la barbilla que me hace ver las estrellas más hermosas del firmamento entero antes de volver a besarme.

–Mañana nos vemos –murmura antes de besarme de nuevo–. Buenas noches.

Claramente, estoy en el cielo o algún sitio similar, porque sentirme tan bien no puede ser auténtico. En ese momento, Camille se separa de mí y se aleja hacia su dormitorio, dejándome con las ganas de correr tras ella y hacer alguna locura más. Pero me limito a responder otro "buenas noches" y me quedo en la esquina, esperando pacientemente a que entre. Ella, sabiendo que sigo ahí, se vuelve antes de cruzar la puerta para decirme adiós con la mano y cierta timidez que encuentro irresistible sin motivo aparente.

Y mientras subo a mi dormitorio, voy con una idea en la cabeza que se repite una y otra vez:

"Tío, la felicidad existe"

 ** _¡Buenas a todos! ¡Aquí está el capítulo tan largamente esperado! :D Además es el doble de largo que normalmente así que creo que esta semana solo subiré este. A partir de la semana que viene según ande de tiempo veré cómo puedo seguir, pero dado que se acerca el verano es posible que ya no pueda subir dos a la semana como hasta ahora :(  
_**

 ** _Pierre, aquí está la resolución de tu idea; espero que te haya gustado, no sé si la esperabas así o no. Es cierto que también he podido juntar algo de lo que sugirió Karime pero, como comprenderéis, eran ideas muy cercanas :P  
_**

 ** _¡Lo dicho, hasta la próxima y sigo esperando vuestros comentarios! ¡GRACIAS!_**


	18. Que si hemos hecho, ¿qué? (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (IV)**

 _Camille:_

Queda poco para Navidad. Ya no es solo cuestión de que lo diga el calendario; es como si, digamos… se palpase en el ambiente. La escarcha en las ventanas, las bufandas, los abrigos… Los cafés del Starbucks en la mano mientras te sientas tranquilamente con tus compañeros en los sofás del _hall_ de la residencia. Sin hacer mucho aspaviento, mientras bajo las escaleras me coloco bien la coleta baja, me ajusto la boina de terciopelo dejando un par de mechones sueltos a ambos lados de las orejas –cuidadamente ondulados con las tenazas, por supuesto– y me ajusto el cuello alto de la sudadera beige.

Sin embargo, en cuanto estoy a punto de enfilar el pasillo de salida de la residencia, dos figuras me cortan el paso sin violencia, pero con la sorpresa pintada en sus respectivos rostros.

–¡Cam! –me saluda entonces Kristin, cuya boca forma una O perfecta–. Vaya, qué sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo…

–¿Cómo te han ido los exámenes? –pregunta entonces Jenny, tratando de mantener un tono casual.

Por un instante, me quedo sin saber qué hacer a la vez que cierto sentimiento de vergüenza me recorre la espina dorsal. Desde que empecé a salir con Moose, hace algo menos de un mes, es cierto que he visto a mis antiguas amigas menos que nunca. Pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Si antes no había quien nos alejase ni con agua caliente, ahora creo que ni la lava de un volcán sería capaz de separarnos. Y, por lo visto, Kristin y Jenny lo han acusado bastante. "No puedo renunciar a esto por estar saliendo con alguien", me reprendo de inmediato. "Y Moose deberá empezar a acostumbrarse".

–Bien. Bien –respondo enseguida, siguiendo el tono de la conversación–. ¿Y a vosotras? ¿Qué tal os ha ido?

–Bastante bien, también. Sí –replica Kristin con algo que me parece una sonrisa forzada–. Pero, bueno… –en ese momento intercambia una mirada elocuente con Jenny que, sin quererlo, me hace recelar–. ¿Qué tal te va a ti con tu chico?

Trago saliva. Los ojos de Kristin son como dos pozos de acidez. Por lo visto, aún no me ha perdonado que la abandonase por Moose en Halloween y, menos todavía, que luego él me dejase tirada igualmente. Creo que, de hecho, le gusta regodearse en ello.

–Bastante bien –respondo entonces en voz baja– y, Kristin, de verdad que siento lo que pasó aquella vez…

Ella asiente y parece quitarle importancia con un gesto de la mano.

–Sí, ya me lo dijiste en su día. Pero, en serio, Camille: creo que no se merecía esa segunda oportunidad después de cómo te trataba como amiga…

Aprovechando que tengo las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la trenca, aprieto los puños hasta clavarme las uñas en las palmas mientras me obligo a sonreír algo artificialmente.

–Eso es asunto mío, Kristin –le advierto con voz suave–. Pero si va a ser un impedimento para que seamos amigas, entonces quizá deberíamos dejar de serlo…

Por un instante, la veo dudar ante mi respuesta y me duele. ¿Está celosa, acaso? ¿O va a odiar a Moose por el resto de la eternidad? Discretamente, miro mi reloj de pulsera. Aún llego a tiempo a nuestra cita en Central Park, pero no puedo retrasarme mucho más.

Pero entonces es cuando Jenny, sin maldad alguna, se aproxima a mí con sus ojos rasgados brillando de expectación y me pregunta:

–Oye… Y… ¿Lo habéis hecho ya?

Me quedo clavada en el sitio, sin ser capaz de reaccionar. ¿Se refiere a…? Por el momento, solo de pensar en ello me corre un sudor frío por la espalda, pero trato de disimular alzando las cejas y sonriéndole con inocencia.

–¿El qué? –pregunto, haciéndome la tonta a propósito.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, obviamente, antes de aclararme en un hilo de voz.

–Pues eso, ya sabes… Acostaros… –de repente, me mira con una cara un poco rara que me hace querer salir corriendo de allí–. ¿No seréis…?

–Eh… No. No lo somos –replico rápidamente, deseando dejar de dar explicaciones sobre mi vida personal–. De todas formas estamos yendo despacio. Ya sabéis, tantos años juntos como amigos… –estoy dando esas explicaciones, maldita sea–. Oíd, chicas. Llego tarde, he quedado con Moose… Pero, ¡tenemos que vernos un día! –prometo con alegría que espero que no se note que es en parte fingida.

Jenny y Kristin, por su parte, optan por no seguir ahondando en el tema y me responden con sendas sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza. Resoplo. "Bueno, al menos esto he conseguido arreglarlo", pienso aliviada mientras echo a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Sin embargo, la idea que acaban de plantar en mi consciencia, queriendo o no, me martillea el cráneo hasta el momento en que veo a Moose a lo lejos, esperándome.

 _Moose:_

Como siempre, se me seca la boca al ver a Camille aparecer. Solo que últimamente parece que lo hace a propósito. Lo de arreglarse especialmente, me refiero. Parece como si cada día intentase demostrarme que aún puede dejarme con la boca abierta a pesar de los años.

Cuando llega a mi altura, me levanto la solapa de la gorra mientras ella acerca su carita helada a la mía y ambos entramos en calor con un beso que creo que hubiese derretido los polos en un segundo. Hace un mes, probablemente, hubiese pensado que algo así era una completa locura; pero lo cierto es que besar a mi antigua amiga de toda la vida y ahora novia, se ha convertido casi en una droga de la que soy incapaz de prescindir.

No obstante, de inmediato, una ráfaga de aire helado que acaba de recorrer Central Park llega hasta nosotros y nos vemos obligados a separar nuestros labios, aunque nuestros cuerpos se pegan aún más para mantener el calor.

–Vamos a algún sitio cerrado –sugiero junto a su cuello.

Ella mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo y. como si hubiésemos pensado lo mismo, ambos nos encaminamos a la vez hacia el bar donde trabajaba Luke antes de ganar el World Jam e irse a Los Ángeles con Natalie.

No ha cambiado nada. Enseguida, buscamos el rincón del fondo y, cuando se acerca el nuevo camarero, pedimos dos cafés. Antes de que nos sirvan, sin embargo, noto que Camille se pega a mí más de lo normal; pero, considerando que llevamos un mes juntos, es la menor de mis preocupaciones. De hecho, cuando vuelve a besarme, atrapando primero mi labio inferior, noto cómo algo se desata dentro de mí y especialmente en determinadas zonas del cuerpo.

Pero en cuanto quiero responderle, tan rápido como llega ese arranque pasional, Camille se retira y baja la cabeza. Alto, alto… ¿qué narices está pasando aquí?

Despacio, la tomo por la barbilla e intento que levante la cabeza hacia mí.

–Ey, Cam… –ella me hace un poco de caso, pero no todo el que esperaría, lo que hace que una vocecita insidiosa en mi cabeza empiece a dar la lata–. ¿Va todo bien?

De repente, mi chica parece volver al mundo real.

–¿Qué? Sí, claro –responde rápidamente, a la vez que toma un sorbo de café sin mirarme.

Me preocupo por su actitud. Pero aún más porque, de un momento a otro, su cuerpo ha empezado a temblar ligeramente. ¿Qué…?

–Camille –como un reflejo, le cojo las manos en cuanto suelta el café sobre la mesa–. Oye, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿He hecho algo que no te haya gustado…?

Intento no sonar nervioso, pero lo cierto es que me resulta complicado. Ella, por otro lado, parece no saber exactamente cómo decirme lo que cruza por su cabeza.

–No es nada –repite, aunque su voz parece menos segura que antes–. O, bueno, nada que no supiera que podía llegar a pasar… –estoy totalmente despistado, pero prefiero morderme la lengua y no hablar. Que Cam suelte lo que tenga que decir y ya está. Mejor cuanto antes–. Verás, hoy… Me he encontrado con Kristin y Jenny, he estado hablando con ellas y… Bueno… –por un momento, maldigo para mis adentros a esas dos arpías, especialmente a Kristin. No me ha pasado por alto el hecho de que cada vez que nos cruzamos me mira con cara de halcón a punto de lanzarse sobre su presa. ¿Qué han podido decirle a Camille? Pero, para mi mayor estupor, enseguida lo descubro–. Me han preguntado que si tú y yo ya… En fin –hace un gesto elocuente con los hombros que entiendo a la perfección, aunque mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa–. Ya sabes.

Sí. Lo sé. Pero el primer pensamiento que cruza por mi cabeza es: ¿y a ese par de brujas qué narices les importa? Sin embargo, visto el nerviosismo de Camille, no digo nada en voz alta. Más que nada porque, de repente, solo de imaginarme ese momento en mi cabeza me hormiguea todo el cuerpo con una sensación que creía olvidada hacía mucho tiempo. También es cierto que ni Camille ni yo somos novatos en el tema. Ambos hemos tenido relaciones sexuales con alguien antes –en mi caso, aunque no quiera pensar mucho en ello, fue con Sophie– pero reconozco para mis adentros que, si nos resultó difícil dar el paso de salir juntos, esto puede ser el ascenso al Everest comparado con aquello.

No obstante, una cosa sí tengo clara: quiero estar con Camille. ¿Que si tengo miedo? Claro que sí, pero a veces conviene tragarse el orgullo y tirar hacia delante. Lo que no puedo soportar es ver a Cam tan preocupada.

–Oye, Cam –la llamo con toda la dulzura que soy capaz para que se relaje, a la vez que apoyo una mano rodeando su cintura. Al menos así puedo disimular que yo también estoy ligeramente nervioso–. Primero de todo: Kristin y Jenny pueden meterse su opinión al respecto por donde les dé la real gana –ella suelta una risita a la vez que sus mejillas enrojecen de una manera maravillosa–. Y segundo… Nadie dice que tengamos prisa. Sé que cuando tenga que llegar el momento… –trago saliva, sin saber si me creo lo que estoy a punto de decir–. Será estupendo. Estoy seguro.

Sigo dudando, y realmente temo decepcionarla cuando llegue ese instante. Pero el brillo de esperanza que se apodera de esos ojos color café que me vuelven loco perdido hace que, de golpe, me crea todas y cada una de mis afirmaciones.

–Yo también –contesta Cam entonces, antes de besarme de nuevo como al principio de la tarde–. Sé que cuando estemos preparados, todo irá bien. Porque confío en ti.

Sonrío con la emoción a flor de piel y contemplando, por primera vez sin terror, la posibilidad de estar con ella en la mayor intimidad posible y que todo salga bien.

–Y yo en ti, Cam –afirmo igualmente–. Nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

 _ **¡Hola, brujines! Aquí está el capítulo Nueva York IV, el próximo de esta ciudad, como comentaba, será el de Paula. Quería alternar un capi un poco más amargo con otro más dulce que, lo admito: anticipa lo que parece ;) ¡Gracias por vuestros coments! Love U!**_


	19. Dulce fin de año (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (VIII)**

 _Camille:_

Tres, dos, uno... Las luces de Times Square se entremezclan con el confeti, la bola cae y la gente a nuestro alrededor se abraza. Yo levanto la solapa de la gorra de Moose y dejo que me bese, arropada entre los pliegues de su abrigo y el mío. Tiemblo ligeramente, pero no es a causa del frío. Es anticipación.

Cuando nos separamos, le tomo de la mano enseguida y ambos nos alejamos del jolgorio. Nueva York está de fiesta y nosotros también. Pero, cuando tras caminar media hora y besarnos en cada esquina como si fuese nuestra primera cita llegamos a la esquina de ladrillo rojo y vamos a subir las escaleras hacia el portal, creo que voy a caerme de un momento a otro. El corazón me late desbocado, tengo todo el vello del cuerpo erizado y mis dedos tiemblan mientras busco la llave en el fondo del bolsillo derecho de mi trenca. El llavero me hace tragar saliva cuando lo veo: una T y una N entrelazadas en oro, un regalo que le hice a Tyler al terminar el instituto.

"Respira, Camille", me obligo. "Si te ha dejado la llave será por algo". En efecto. Y si además le sumamos que han decidido irse a la Riviera Maya a pasar esta semana antes de que empiece su nueva gira, no debería preocuparme de que me pille mi hermano mayor.

Entonces, ¿por qué creo que me voy a desmayar de un momento a otro mientras meto la llave en la cerradura? Sin quererlo, asocio ese gesto a otro mucho menos inocente y cierro los ojos. Por suerte, Moose es más rápido que yo y, mientras apoya una mano suave en mi espalda, con la otra empuja la puerta de cristal y me cede el paso. Me vuelvo un segundo para sonreírle y él me devuelve el gesto, pero algo me indica que su sonrisa también es algo forzada. Quién sabe, igual no soy la única que está nerviosa.

 _Moose:_

En cuanto subimos al ascensor y se cierran las puertas, a la vez que la fuerza de ingeniería nos impulsa hacia arriba en contra de la gravedad, me decido por fin a afrontar mi mayor miedo. Camille lleva rara desde que salimos de Times Square y, bueno, entiendo que esté nerviosa. Yo también estoy como un flan. Pero aun así tengo fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para acercarme y acariciarle el pelo.

–Cam, ¿estás segura de esto?

Su rostro muestra inmediatamente la más absoluta sorpresa, pero sus ojos no mienten. Está tan preocupada como yo. Sí, vale, no somos novatos en esto. Pero, como ya hablamos en su día, puede que jamás nos hubiésemos imaginado que esto llegaría a suceder realmente.

–Estoy bien –me asegura–. Es solo que… Bueno… –sonríe a medias con cierta ironía–. Quién lo hubiese dicho, ¿verdad?

Sin quererlo y aunque sienta lo mismo, sus palabras me asustan. Aunque procuro disimularlo ironizando la situación.

–Bueno, aún tienes tiempo de darle al botón de bajada a la calle… o de dejarme plantado en la puerta.

Ella se ríe. Lo confieso, me encanta. Pero no quiero forzar la situación. Hemos hablado de esto, la oportunidad surgió cuando Tyler le ofreció a Camille su apartamento neoyorquino para pasar el fin de año conmigo… Pero yo tengo mis propios miedos. Por encima de todo, temo defraudarla. No podría soportarlo.

Los dos volvemos a la realidad casi sin quererlo cuando el ascensor frena con una pequeña sacudida y se abren las puertas. Al otro lado de un pequeño rellano está la puerta del apartamento de Tyler. Despacio, flanqueo a Camille mientras camina hacia la madera blanca pulida, saca las llaves y abre por fin. Cuando enciende la luz y cierro tras de mí, puedo ver un pasillo sobrio pero elegante, al fondo del cual se abre un amplio salón. Camille se quita el abrigo, yo la imito y me quito también la gorra. Ambos avanzamos hacia el salón y cuando ella se aproxima a la ventana, me maravillo al comprobar las preciosas vistas que tiene el apartamento sobre la ciudad. Aunque no se pueden comparar a mi chica en este momento.

Pocas veces la he visto tan arreglada… ni tan preciosa. Su vestido rojo me atrae como un faro en medio de la noche y cuando se vuelve para mirarme, siento mis dudas disolverse en un solo pensamiento.

La deseo. Aquí…

Y ahora.

 _Camille:_

Su beso es tan repentino que casi me deja sin respiración por un segundo, pero se lo devuelvo una milésima de segundo después mientras mis dedos se enredan en su pelo. Sus brazos rodean mi cintura y una de sus manos, en un momento dado, levanta ligeramente mi falda, retorciendo la tela con el puño, al tiempo que un ligero gemido escapa de sus labios y la mano libre aprieta aún más mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Imito su sonido mientras me atrevo a sacarle la camisa de cuadros de los hombros y la lanzo hacia la cristalera. De repente, es como si todo se hubiese disparado y ni siquiera fuese consciente de mis movimientos. Solo puedo percibir sus ansias mientras me baja la cremallera del vestido rojo que estreno precisamente hoy.

Sus labios se mueven por mi cuello haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás de placer. La ropa va cayendo al suelo mientras nuestros labios continúan enlazados en la danza más frenética que jamás hubiese soñado; hasta que, finalmente, ambos terminamos cayendo en el sofá, uno sobre el otro y piel contra piel. Los besos y las caricias parecen nuestra única gasolina para seguir adelante. Cuando me siento por puro instinto sobre él, nuestras miradas se cruzan un instante. Queremos exactamente lo mismo… Lo sabemos, podemos percibirlo solo con tocarnos.

Por ello, segundos después, sintiendo su piel fundida con la mía por primera vez tras tantos años y deseando que el momento no termine jamás, olvido todo: mis miedos, los temores a que algo no saliese bien… Como si se tratase de una coreografía perfectamente aprendida, Moose y yo nos movemos al mismo compás durante toda la noche explorando un escenario totalmente nuevo, pero íntimo y personal, que intuimos eterno de ahora en adelante.

Moose:

Siento que voy a dejarme la garganta en casa de Tyler si esto sigue así, pero no puedo evitarlo. Mientras susurro su nombre una y otra vez, huelo su perfume; esa esencia que solo tiene su piel y que me vuelve loco. Ella se mueve. Yo me muevo. Lo admito: tras la primera vez, de repente es como si nuestra existencia se redujese a esto: estar piel con piel, conocer nuestros recovecos y descubrir un paraíso de infinitas posibilidades en absoluta armonía. Casi se diría que es como si estuviésemos encima de un escenario que solo existe para nosotros dos, sintiendo los pasos que da cada uno y acomodándonos a ellos con total naturalidad.

Y, de repente, lo sé. Da igual cuántas veces haya querido negarlo a lo largo de los años, desde aquel momento desgarrador en que soltó mi mano para irse a Nueva York por primera vez. En el fondo de mi alma, mientras nos amamos de nuevo sobre la cama de matrimonio del dormitorio de invitados –no estoy muy seguro de cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, solo sé que ha debido ser con el segundo o tercer "asalto", pero tampoco me preocupa en exceso– tengo una visión cristalina: nunca he dejado de amarla. Y eso me hace feliz. MUY feliz.

Al filo de la madrugada caemos por fin rendidos sobre el colchón, jadeando como si hubiésemos corrido una maratón en tiempo récord. Dando por concluida la noche sin palabras a causa del cansancio, Camille apoya enseguida la cabeza en mi hombro al tiempo que pasa un brazo sobre mi cintura con suavidad, gesto que yo imito. Al otro lado de la ventana amanece un año más. Pero este, lo sé… Siempre será diferente para mí. Antes de cerrar los ojos, noto cómo Cam respira más profundamente, ya dormida. Sonrío y me abrazo a ella todavía más.

"Lo hemos superado", pienso, eufórico. Y lo mejor es que, a pesar del temor y la vergüenza que sentía hasta hace unas horas, ahora sé que es una situación que repetiría mil millones de veces si me lo propusieran…

 ** _¡Buenas una semana más! Este capítulo aventuré que llegaría. Quería explorar los sentimientos de ambos al tener que estar realmente juntos por primera vez, ya que siendo casi hermanos desde pequeñitos podía resultar una situación complicada._**

 ** _Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos y FELIZ 2017!_**


	20. El retorno de Miami (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (III)**

"George Gordon Byron, poeta inglés considerado uno de los escritores más versátiles e importantes de..."

Resoplo cuando la frase se niega a continuar en mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos, me concentro y repito de nuevo: "George Gordon Byron, poeta inglés considerado uno de los escritores más versátiles e importantes de..."

Ahogo un grito de frustración. Nada. Es imposible. Bufo, cabreada. Llevo intentando aprenderme la biografía de Lord Byron toda la tarde pero, por algún motivo, no soy capaz de pasar de la primera línea. Los exámenes de junio se acercan pero mi cabeza, en vez de estar metida en el libro de "Literatura Inglesa del siglo XIX", divaga a miles de kilómetros de Nueva York. Concretamente, entre los rascacielos de Miami.

La verdad, no recuerdo si Moose y yo hemos tenido alguna bronca gorda en los casi cuatro años que llevamos juntos pero, desde luego, la de hace unos días ha estado a punto de echar al traste nuestra relación. ¿Por qué ese cabeza de chorlito no es capaz de entender lo que le digo? Desde que empezamos la universidad y a salir, cuando volvimos a bailar después de tanto tiempo –al menos yo–, la vida parecía sonreírnos en todo. Yo avanzaba con mis estudios de Literatura y él en Ingeniería. Aparte de en la pista, hay que decir que es un máquina de las luces y la electrónica, no sé cómo lo consigue.

Pero, de verdad; ¿a quién se le ocurre irse pitando a Miami porque un antiguo compañero te lo pide sabiendo que en unos días empezará la carnicería que suponen los exámenes finales?

Recuerdo que estábamos juntos en Central Park paseando cuando Jason le llamó. Al parecer, le ofrecía participar en un macro-proyecto con The Mob, los reyes del baile protesta de Miami y su nuevo grupo, para tratar de impedir la destrucción del barrio donde todos ellos vivían. Y Moose, que de bueno hay que decir que parece tonto y lo digo con todo el amor del mundo, aceptó enseguida casi sin consultármelo.

Pero no me enfadó tanto eso como el hecho de que parecía no escuchar ni una palabra de lo que le decía. Habíamos intentado hacer todo lo posible para compaginar el baile con la carrera durante aquellos años sin que sus padres se enterasen... ¿E iba a tirarlo todo por la borda por un impulso solidario? Después, cuando me pidió que fuese con él, me negué en redondo. Tenía muy claro que mi vida estaba en Nueva York y tenía que estudiar. Él prometió que volvería a tiempo para los exámenes, pero yo no podía creerle. Por algún motivo, me negaba a creer que el baile dominaba mi vida y mi relación de esa manera.

Sin embargo, no he sido capaz de quitarme esa conversación de la cabeza en los tres días que lleva fuera. Su rostro dolido cuando nos separamos en el parque me ha acompañado todas estas horas, provocando que el dolor de mi corazón y mis remordimientos por haber sido tan dura con él se comporten como una losa sobre mi cabeza y mi concentración. Mis amigas han intentado animarme para que vaya con ellas a la biblioteca, por si el ambiente de estudio me ayuda a aparcar tanta amargura, pero me siento incapaz.

En mi habitación, ahora individual, por algún motivo me siento a salvo del mundo y protegida de todo. No quiero ver a nadie. Solo quiero tratar de estudiar para olvidar que, en el fondo, hace casi dos días que lo único que deseo es volver a verlo y abrazarlo. Quiero que vuelva sano y salvo, puesto que se está metiendo en un cenagal algo peligroso. ¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si los detienen? ¿Qué será de su futura carrera? Todo eso da vueltas en mi cabeza y me impide pensar en Byron, a la vez que no puedo reprimir las lágrimas por más tiempo y me derrumbo encima de mis brazos, cruzados sobre la mesa.

Por eso, no escucho la puerta de la habitación abrirse, ni los pasos que se aproximan a la mesa... Solo soy consciente de que ya no estoy sola cuando una mano se apoya en mi pelo y luego baja por mi oreja hasta rozar mi mejilla. De golpe, alzo la cabeza... Y ahí está él. No puedo creerlo. Ha vuelto. ¡Ha vuelto!

–¿Moose? –pregunto, sin embargo, pensando que pueda tratarse de un sueño.

Pero él sonríe a medias y asiente con la cabeza. Por un instante, me parece verlo más guapo que nunca y lo abrazo sin pensar apenas. Él, amorosamente, me recoge entre sus brazos y me besa el pelo mientras yo rompo a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de alegría, sobre su cuello.

–¡Eh, eh! –me da unas palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarme–. Si llego a saber que te ibas a echar a llorar no vengo...

Sin poder evitarlo, le doy un suave puñetazo en el hombro a la vez que levanto la cabeza para encararlo directamente.

–Serás idiota... –me río entre lágrimas. Él me mira con una dulzura que sé que no merezco, y por eso le digo–. Lo siento, Moose. Me he comportado como una cría...

Él acaricia mi mejilla con suavidad.

–En realidad, tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste –reconoce, para mi sorpresa–. Pero sabes que no puedo soportar ver sufrir a nadie... Y por eso me doy cuenta de que no caí en la única persona que realmente quería ver feliz.

Lo admito, su confesión me emociona. Pero también el hecho de que tenga esa capacidad de darse a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio. Es una de las cosas que me vuelve loca de él.

–Yo no debí haberme puesto así... –me sincero, tomándolo de las manos–, pero tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo. La policía, yo que sé –me encojo de hombros y bajo la cabeza, avergonzada–. Quiero que seas feliz, Moose, y que hagas lo que te haga feliz de verdad.

Moose me toma el rostro entre las manos antes de besarme despacio, borrando de un plumazo toda mi tristeza.

–Yo también quiero que seas feliz, Cam –me dice, separándose ligeramente–. Y por ello no volveré a tomar una decisión que pueda afectarnos a los dos sin consultarlo contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonrío, emocionada. Esto es un paso más, lo presiento. Pero me da poco tiempo a pensarlo antes de que mis labios se precipiten de nuevo hacia los suyos, buscando algo más que un simple saludo de bienvenida. Y Moose, con el mismo sentimiento corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas, patea su macuto hacia un lado al tiempo que ambos avanzamos para aterrizar sobre la cama.

 ** _¡Buenas de nuevo, lectores! Disculpad la demora pero parece mentira lo liada que estoy siendo verano. Este capítulo de Nueva York lo tenía pendiente desde hacía tiempo, que habla de cómo se queda Camille cuando Moose decide ir a Miami a colaborar con_** **The Mob _(Step Up Revolution) pero creo que así podemos organizar los próximos según me vais pidiendo. Ya tengo más o menos la idea de qué orden van a llevar (con capítulos de otras ciudades entre medias, claro):_**

 **-Estella _: Baltimore (V) – falta Baltimore (IV) que lo subiré dentro de poco, si todo va como está previsto, pero después de la siguiente tanda llegará._**

 ** _-_** **Paula _: Nueva York (V) – así queda después del de Estella como comentaba_ Pierre _. Para Nueva York (IV) quiero incidir en una cosita que luego también tendrá continuidad en algún otro capítulo._**

 ** _-_** **Nikki _: Baltimore (VI)_**

 ** _-_** **Arantxa: _probablemente sea Las Vegas (VIII) según mis cálculos de capítulos pensados entre sugerencias y "mi cosecha" :P Ya tirando para el final. Así cumplo también con la sugerencia de_ Karime _en cuanto a orden de sugerencias, creo._**

 ** _Y_** **Belinda _, no te preocupes que en el Baltimore (IV) descubrirás qué ha sucedido ;)_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS MIL A TODOSSSS! ¡OS QUIERO!_**


	21. Mi padre ha vuelto (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (IX)**

 _Camille_

 _Osos danzando,_

 _Alas pintadas,_

 _Cosas que casi recuerdo,_

 _Y una canción que alguien canta,_

 _Una vez en diciembre._

Mientras canto y tarareo la canción alternativamente, me desplazo danzando por mi habitación sin poder evitarlo. Mis manos van colocando la colcha en su sitio, los libros bien ordenados en la mesa y los adornos de mis estanterías. Han acabado los exámenes y en un rato he quedado con Moose en los jardines de la universidad para dar un largo paseo que, espero, terminará en casa de Tyler. Aprovechando que ahora está de gira y me ha dado una copia de sus llaves para "cuando lo necesite", ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Lo admito, desde Año Nuevo casi no hemos tenido posibilidades de volver a estar a solas en nuestro "escenario privado", como lo llamamos, pero un cosquilleo que hacía años que no sentía vuelve a morderme las entrañas, provocándome escalofríos de placer solo de recordar sus manos sujetando mi cintura, mis dedos recorriendo las curvas de su espalda, su lengua buscando la mía con desesperación…

Suspiro sin quererlo al tiempo que noto cómo mis mejillas empiezan a arder y procuro serenarme. Miro el reloj. Llevo diez minutos de adelanto, pero iré bajando ya. Tengo que pasar por la portería de la residencia.

Casualmente, en cuanto llego allí, el portero me mira de manera extraña, como si no le sorprendiese verme, a la vez que susurra sobre el teléfono que tiene apoyado sobre la oreja un "sí, está aquí…". Sin explicaciones, me pasa el auricular y yo me tenso. ¿Qué acaba de suceder? Pero cuando me obligo a emitir un suave "sí, ¿dígame?" la voz ronca que escucho al otro lado me deja clavada en el sitio. Porque hace cerca de doce años que no la escuchaba.

-Hola, Cam.

Es mi padre.

 _Moose:_

Aun con el frío, Nueva York es una ciudad preciosa. Hace varios días que desaparecieron los restos de la última nevada, por suerte y, ahora, tras terminar los exámenes, luce el sol y se puede pasear casi sin abrigo. Despacio, cierro los ojos, me recuesto sobre el árbol que tengo detrás e inspiro por la nariz. La primavera se acerca y algo me dice –no sé si será esa nube rosa en la que estoy envuelto desde Año Nuevo, quizá sí– que este año podré conseguir todo lo que me proponga.

Unos pasos que se acercan rompen mi idílica concentración, y sonrió al ver que Camille ya ha llegado. Sin embargo, aunque intenta disimularlo con una sonrisa, está pálida como un fantasma y sus ojos me dicen que algo no va del todo bien. Por eso, en cuanto me levanto no me sorprende que ella se refugie en mis brazos de inmediato. Despacio, la envuelvo en mi sudadera con todo el amor que siento por ella y espero a que decida explicar qué ha sucedido. Mi cuerpo está tenso como la tapa de un tambor, pero me fuerzo a morderme la lengua y no decir nada. Mis dedos peinan rítmicamente su pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla. Pero lo más alarmante de todo es que ni siquiera llora.

Cuando suspira entonces y se aparta de mí, casi temo encarar sus ojos castaños cargados de tristeza.

–Cam… ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué te ocurre?

No, no soy capaz de contener por más tiempo mi ansiedad. No me gusta verla sufrir; fundamentalmente, porque considero que ha tenido suficientes palos en su corta vida como para seguir añadiendo. Pero nada me prepara para sus siguientes palabras.

–Ha sido mi padre –reconoce–. Me ha encontrado.

Continuará...

 _ **¡Buenas, lectores! Os comento: este capítulo va a ser más corto porque es parte de una trilogía. Los siguientes Nueva York (X y IX) continuarán la trama. Es un asunto que también quería cerrar respecto a las películas, el asunto del padre de Camille encerrado en la cárcel de máxima seguridad.**_

 _ **Anah:**_ _ **respecto a tu sugerencia, no es mala idea aunque se sale bastante del estilo de historias que me gusta escribir. Ya comenté que los asuntos de triángulos amorosos, interferencias, rupturas y etc no son mi fuerte. Aparte, el momento en que aparecen Sophie y Chase en este fanfic es cuando Camille y Moose ya están casados y acaban de saber que van a ser padres. Me parecía demasiado fuerte meter una escena como la que sugerías. Y tercero, también es cierto que tu idea no da para un capítulo, ni dos, ni tres: da para un fanfic entero. De todas formas, te animo a que le des una vuelta y te animes tú misma a escribirlo, incluso cambiando el contexto y recolocando los personajes en tiempo y espacio como tú prefieras (Nueva York, la MSA…).**_

 _ **PD: la canción de cabecera es la traducción literal de la primera estrofa de "Once Upon a December", de la BSO de "Anastasia" (20th Century Fox).**_

 _ **¡Abrazossss!**_


	22. ¡No me toques! (Nueva York)

**Nueva York (X)**

 _Camille:_

Me sudan las manos mientras bajo los escalones. El camino hasta la puerta de la residencia se me antoja eterno pero, cuando finalmente llego y salgo al exterior, es como si Nueva York hubiese dejado de ser real para mí. Ya no miro los altos rascacielos que me rodean ni los edificios de apartamentos, con sus escaleras de incendios que los hacen únicos, con los mismos ojos. Mentiría si no dijera que estoy aterrorizada.

Cuando mi padre llamó, dijo que quería verme. No me explicó por qué. Simplemente, dijo que necesitaba tenerme delante, comprobar en qué me había convertido. Ignoro cómo supo que estaba aquí estudiando, ni siquiera me dijo cuándo había salido de la cárcel. Mi familia de acogida apenas me daba novedades sobre él y a su abogado –que imagino que tiene uno aunque sea de oficio- no le he visto nunca.

Hemos quedado en Central Park, a apenas unas manzanas de distancia. Siento las rodillas de gelatina, pero me obligo a seguir andando y a respirar hondo. Puesto que una vocecita en mi cabeza sigue gritando: "¡es tu padre! ¿Y si ha cambiado de verdad?"

"¿Después de estar en una cárcel de máxima seguridad?", me reprocho por mi inocencia. Bueno, quién sabe. Quizá una parte de mí está deseando creer que su pasado y el mío pueden enterrarse juntos bajo un árbol y empezar de nuevo.

Cuando llego al lugar convenido, un hombre ya espera allí. Tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello algo más canoso de lo que recordaba, pero es él. Cuando se gira para mirarme, me echo las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido, pero no me acerco más. Él, por otro lado, sí echa el pie hacia delante con cautela y tiende una mano que parece amistosa en mi dirección.

-Hola, pequeña –un amago de sonrisa curva sus labios–. Cuánto has crecido.

Sorbo cuando me doy cuenta de que casi estoy llorando.

–Han pasado diez años –le recuerdo sin acritud–. Supongo que es lo que tenía que pasar.

Él suspira como si realmente estuviese arrepentido.

–Lo siento, Camille. Ojalá…

–No –lo interrumpo. Sé lo que va a decir. Incluso en mi casa de acogida había alguien que empezaba siempre una frase similar–. No lo digas –trago saliva antes de añadir–. El pasado es pasado. No le demos más vueltas. Lo hecho, hecho está…

Él parece sonreír más ampliamente. Aunque le falta medio colmillo izquierdo y eso le da cierto aire tétrico, procuro no asustarme más de lo que ya estoy. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza que le encerraron por algo muy gordo. Algo que yo vi y que me persiguió en mis pesadillas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo sorprendente es que le hayan dejado salir.

–Me dieron la condicional finalmente por buena conducta –me explica, como si me leyera los pensamientos, a la vez que se acerca a mí lentamente–. He cambiado, pequeña.

No sé por qué, pero no tengo buenos recuerdos de ese apelativo. Algo salta en mi cerebro, pero no sé identificar qué es. Por enésima vez, me pregunto por qué he venido sin llegar a una conclusión válida.

–Mataste a una mujer –susurro. El viento me trae un aroma dulzón desde su dirección. Ha bebido–. Eso no se puede cambiar.

Ante mi acusación su rostro cambia ligeramente. Sus ojos se abren y sus pasos se detienen.

–Cam, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto –musita–. Yo… –se mira las manos como si ahí pudiese encontrar los argumentos necesarios–. Fue un accidente, ella no tenía…

Por lo visto, recordárselo ha removido algo en su conciencia que no debería salir a flote. Pero mi parte más rebelde y más cubierta de cicatrices se niega a creer que realmente lo haya superado.

–¿Qué quieres… papá?

Me cuesta horrores vocalizar esa palabra, pero a él parecen brillarle los ojos al escucharme decirlo y se anima a aproximarse para intentar tomarme suavemente de la mano. Me tenso, pero no me resisto. De hecho, algo se sigue derritiendo en mi interior al tenerle tan cerca. Es como volver a la infancia, a esos momentos en que éramos él y yo contra el mundo. Pero hace mucho tiempo que eso dejó de ser así.

–Quiero recuperar a mi hija –susurra sobre mi cabeza. Efectivamente, su aliento huele a alcohol y eso me vuelve a poner sobre aviso. Puesto que, en general, nunca estaba sobrio cuando…–. Quiero recuperar a mi familia.

Reprimo las ganas de salir corriendo y le respondo con toda la naturalidad posible.

–Está bien –accedo, antes de soltar mi mano de la suya. Quiero irme de aquí. Necesito reflexionar y pensar sobre ello. Pero me sorprende y me provoca un brusco escalofrío el hecho de que él, en vez de dejarme ir, me aferre los dedos con súbita fuerza. Me giro para mirarle interrogante–. Papá, suéltame…

Pero él sacude la cabeza de una forma que no me gusta.

–No. Ahora debemos estar juntos, Cam. Somos… Somos familia…

Intento soltarme de nuevo sin conseguirlo y empiezo a entrar en pánico, pero procuro disimular con una sonrisa rápida.

–Papá, te prometo que arreglaremos esto, pero ahora tengo que irme –hago una mueca de dolor cuando trato de zafarme otra vez y me aprieta la mano con más fuerza–. Papá, basta, me haces daño…

Pero ya no parece escucharme. Su rostro se aproxima al mío cargado de una negrura que hace que me eche a temblar.

–Y, ¿adónde te crees que vas a ir? No tienes a nadie, Camille. Solo a mí. ¡Mírame! Yo soy tu única salida, ¿lo entiendes?

–¡NO! ¡PARA! –me retuerzo, desesperada–. ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Suéltame!

Pero no cede, sino que parece intentar rodearme con el otro brazo. Al menos hasta que un balón de baloncesto impacta contra su hombro y, sorprendido, me suelta para tratar de encontrar la fuente del balonazo. Unos chicos que están jugando un poco más allá le piden la pelota a gritos; y él, disimulando, se la devuelve con poca maña. Momento que yo aprovecho para salir corriendo de allí.

Sé que me está persiguiendo, lo sé. Oigo sus gritos a lo lejos llamándome, tras mi espalda, mientras sorteo gente, puestos de comida y árboles por igual. Salgo del parque por una de las puertas a toda velocidad, orientándome rápidamente sobre dónde estoy, y cruzo la calle por un semáforo en verde a una velocidad que parece que me han salido alas en los pies. Sin embargo, tras caracolear por las calles del centro, cuando doblo una esquina y me adentro en una solitaria calleja de ladrillos, alguien me atrapa. Creyendo que es mi padre, chillo y trato de soltarme por todos los medios, pero cuando mi cazador me tapa la boca y consigo ver quién es, no puedo evitar echarme a llorar sobre su hombro desconsoladamente.

 _Moose:_

Mientras Cam se desahoga, le acaricio el pelo despacio, esperando que se serene pronto y a la vez que intento contener mis deseos de salir y partirle la cara al desgraciado de su padre. Porque, obviamente, estos ojos lo han visto absolutamente todo.

Cuando Camille me dijo que su padre vendría a la ciudad y que habían quedado, casi me enfado con ella por ser tan impulsiva. ¿Un exconvicto que ha estado en una cárcel de máxima seguridad? ¿Y va a verse con él tan tranquila? No, no podía permitirlo. Así que decidí espiar el encuentro y, cuando vi que las cosas no salían bien, seguí a Camille a distancia para interceptarla de camino a la Caja Fuerte. Si su padre sabe dónde vive habitualmente, mi novia tiene pocos sitios más a dónde ir. Salvo, quizá, el apartamento de Tyler. Pero es más probable que la busque ahí si ha indagado sobre su vida como parece que lo ha hecho.

–Venga –le digo cuando parece que se ha serenado un poco–. Vámonos de aquí.

–Moose –alza su llorosa carita para mirarme e intento que no se me parta el alma en dos al verla así–. ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?

Resoplo. Creo que me llevaré una bronca por esto, pero ahora mismo está claro que el fin justifica los medios.

–Te seguí –admito–. Lo siento, no estaba seguro de que fuese a salir bien y, bueno, solo por si…

Pero me callo cuando ella me aferra la barbilla con ambas manos y me atrae para besarme con una dulzura inusual, incluso a pesar de la sal de sus lágrimas.

–Gracias –murmura, antes de que el labio inferior vuelva a temblarle–. Yo… Creí que…

No le dejo acabar. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Su padre puede aparecer en cualquier momento y los dos sabemos que eso no sería bueno. Para ninguno de nosotros.

–Venga, vámonos de aquí –repito, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios–. En la Caja Fuerte estaremos a salvo.

Asiente y, tras asegurarnos de que no hay moros en la costa, echamos a correr por los callejones hasta llegar, sanos y salvos, a la puerta del antiguo garito de Luke. Mientras subimos en el ascensor, cuando nos adentramos en el salón y aun mientras los compañeros presentes nos rodean para saber qué ha pasado, Camille no se separa de mi lado. Tanto los Tick como los gemelos Santiago se deshacen servicialmente con ella; pero mi novia, a pesar de que sonríe con cariño y acepta todas las muestras de afecto, parece estar muy lejos de aquí. Por eso me la llevo enseguida hacia la tienda de campaña donde Natalie durmió alguna vez cuando estuvo aquí.

–Aquí estarás bien –le digo mientras le aparto un mechón rebelde de la frente. Me siento tan impotente…–. Cam, lo siento, de verdad.

Ella traga saliva y parece querer echarse de nuevo a llorar, pero lo contiene.

–No te preocupes –me coge de las manos y se acerca hasta que mi barbilla roza su pelo-. Gracias, mi amor. Sin ti no sé qué hubiese hecho ahí fuera…

Sonrío con cierto orgullo mal disimulado y la obligo a levantar la cabeza hacia mí.

–Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Camille –prometo, acariciándole la mejilla-. Siempre.

Ella sonríe y deja que mi mano acune su rostro.

–Lo sé.

La tarde y la noche transcurren tranquilas, aunque Camille sigue teniendo ratos que parece estar totalmente ausente. De hecho ni siquiera quiere cenar y cuando decide acostarse, sus ojos siguen perdiéndose cada poco en algún punto de la pared. Solo parece volver a la realidad cuando me tumbo a su lado y rodeo su cintura con el brazo. Entonces, sonríe y se acurruca contra mí.

–Intenta dormir y no darle vueltas, ¿vale? –le aconsejo en voz baja, junto a su cuello.

Ella asiente y un rato después, noto que se empieza a quedar dormida de espaldas a mí. Pero cuando parece que apenas hemos dormido cinco minutos nos despierta el pitido de un teléfono. El suyo.

–¿Sí? –murmura, soñolienta, para después murmurar con extrañeza–. ¿Tyler? ¿Qué…?

No entiendo lo que le dicen al otro lado, pero su reacción posterior me resulta muy elocuente. Su teléfono cae al suelo, el rostro se le desencaja y, acto seguido, lo entierra entre las manos ahogando un grito que creo que va a partirme literalmente en dos.

–Cam, ¡Cam! –me levanto de un salto, agobiado, y la tomo por los hombros–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te pasa?

Para mi alivio, responde enseguida. Pero su respuesta me deja inmediatamente helado en el sitio.

–Ha muerto, Moose –solloza antes de esconder de nuevo la cara entre sus dedos–. Mi padre está muerto.

 _Continuará…_

 _ **¡Buenas, buenassss! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? En el siguiente Nueva York desglosaré más y confieso que no esperaba que me saliera un capítulo tan largo, igual el próximo es corto como el primero, pero bueno, a veces estas cosas no se planifican xD Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Os quiero!**_


	23. Amargas despedidas (Nueva York)

Nueva York XI

El ambiente de la comisaría es tan deprimente que tengo ganas de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo por la puerta en cuanto pongo un pie allí. Camille camina cabizbaja entre Tyler y yo, arropada por él en su flanco derecho y aferrando mi mano por el izquierdo. Los fluorescentes dan a las paredes grises un ambiente fantasmal, como una pesadilla.

Pero, ¿es que acaso no estamos viviendo una?

Los cuatro nos dirigimos enseguida a la ventanilla más cercana –la cuarta persona es Nora, si no lo habéis adivinado. A la madre adoptiva de Cam le han dado la noticia, pero no han querido que venga aún hasta que las cosas no se resuelvan. De momento, según palabras exactas de Tyler, "somos suficientes para arreglar este marrón y arropar a Camille"–.

Una oficial bastante simpática nos atiende enseguida y en cuanto escucha el motivo de nuestra visita, sus ojos se abren de par en par y compone un gesto de compasión a la vez que nos indica el pasillo al que tenemos que ir.

Camille, por su parte, no dice ni media palabra y tiene la mirada perdida en las baldosas del suelo casi todo el tiempo, incluso cuando nos sentamos en esas incómodas sillas que pueblan las salas de espera de cualquier administración del país. En ese momento, Tyler informa de que va a intentar buscar algo de refresco y queda conforme con los asentimientos que le dirigimos Nora y yo. Camille, al soltarse del abrazo de su hermano, se limita a aceptar el mío y a enterrar la cabeza en mi hombro sin decir esta boca es mía. Tyler suspira y se dirige hacia la máquina de bebidas con los hombros caídos, mientras Nora se acerca para sentarse junto a Cam y cogerle la mano.

Ninguno decimos nada, aunque nos gustaría. Yo, en particular, me siento tan frustrado que quiero gritar y emprenderla a golpes con cualquier objeto a mi alcance, pero sé que eso no ayudaría a Cam.

En el instante en que Tyler vuelve con varias botellas de refresco en las manos y nos las reparte –Cam reniega de la suya, pero espero poder convencerla de que al menos dé un trago a la mía–, un policía se nos acerca preguntando por mi novia. Los cuatro levantamos la cabeza y Tyler se incorpora en toda su estatura, con lo que casi le saca una cabeza al agente. Sin embargo, su tono es amable y solícito cuando pregunta:

–¿Qué ocurre, agente?

–Es la hora. Necesitamos que alguien nos confirme… –echa un rápido vistazo a Cam que me pone los pelos de punta, y noto cómo ella, tras haber salido de su apatía, lo mira fijamente en tensión–… si realmente es él.

Confirmando mis peores temores, Tyler se gira hacia Camille y se agacha a su lado, casi hasta que sus cabezas quedan a la misma altura.

–¿Estás lista? –pregunta con suavidad–. Si no, puedo entrar yo…

Pero, para sorpresa de todos, ella niega con fuerza, interrumpiéndolo, y se incorpora.

–Vamos –murmura en voz baja, la primera palabra que le he escuchado decir en las últimas dos horas.

Y así, siguiendo al policía, ambos hermanos nos dejan solos a Nora y a mí. Y ninguno sabe qué hacer o decir. Al menos, hasta que Nora ve que no aparto la mirada de la puerta por la que la comitiva ha desaparecido y me toca un brazo para hacerme volver a la realidad.

–Todo irá bien, Moose –intenta tranquilizarme con una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos claros–. Todos estaremos a su lado.

Yo trago saliva.

–No sé si yo debería estar aquí –admito, algo avergonzado. Estar junto a Tyler y Nora, "los grandes Gage", me intimida un poco; aunque sean mis "cuñados"–. Camille…

–Moose –me interrumpe ella sin violencia–. Tú ya eres de la familia –mira un momento hacia la dirección que oteaba yo hace unos segundos–. La quieres, ¿verdad?

Trago saliva y aun así no puedo evitar la ronquera al contestar:

–Muchísimo. Desde siempre.

Nora entonces vuelve a sonreír con cariño y me aprieta una mano con fuerza.

–Cam es muy fuerte, ya lo sabes. Lo superará –acto seguido, me guiña un ojo y agrega, para mi sorpresa–. Además, Tyler se queda muchísimo más tranquilo si sabe que estás tú ahí para cuidar de ella todos los días.

Mi cara ha debido alcanzar la temperatura de un horno nuclear en un segundo, pero ella no hace mención a mi vergüenza y, sin embargo, señala a un punto al otro lado del pasillo.

–Vamos, ya están saliendo.

 _(Al día siguiente, por la mañana)_

El ambiente de este lugar es deprimente, aunque no es para menos. Al fin y al cabo, los cementerios son lugares de tristeza. Y lo que más lamento es que yo ahora tenga que compartirla con la criatura desvalida que rodeo con mi brazo derecho, rezando aunque solo sea por un segundo porque esto solo sea una horrible pesadilla. Porque vuelva su sonrisa. Por recuperar a mi novia entera y no sentir que apenas sostengo un pedazo de su alma, puesto que los demás se han diluido entre el _shock_ y las lágrimas.

Cuando anoche volvimos a casa de Tyler, donde este y Nora alegaron que estaríamos más tranquilos que en la residencia o en la Caja Fuerte, sé de buena fe que Camille hizo lo posible porque yo no la escuchase llorar. Para su desgracia y la mía, no lo consiguió, y apenas hemos dormido. Ni siquiera nuestro mutuo calor ha podido disipar esa nube de tormenta que ahora nos sigue a todas partes.

El sermón está terminando y la poca gente que ha venido a arroparnos –amigos de la Universidad de Cam, los chicos de Luke, Andie, Chase y la gente de Las Calles; mis padres– se acerca a dar las condolencias a Camille, flanqueada por Nora, Tyler, su madre adoptiva y yo. Cuando me ve, mi madre viene a abrazarme y yo me dejo, aunque sin perder de vista a mi chica. Con el pelo recogido y el ligero maquillaje, vestida de negro y erguida todo lo que le permite su estado anímico, parece más mayor, más madura. Está dolorosamente preciosa. Andie, Chase y mis amigos también me saludan discretamente, aunque todos se vuelcan en Camille como es natural.

Tras intercambiar algunas palabras entre ellos, sin embargo, los asistentes se van dispersando hasta que, al final, solo quedamos ella y yo frente a la tumba. Su familia ha intentado que vaya con ellos, pero Cam les ha pedido que le den unos minutos. Yo estoy a punto de irme también cuando escucho su voz.

-No, tú quédate –susurra en un tono que apenas reconozco. ¿Dónde está su hermosa voz de _mezzo_ – _soprano_? ¿Qué ha hecho la tristeza con ella? –. Por favor.

–Claro –no puedo negarme y avanzo hasta rodear su cuerpo con los brazos.

Casi me da la impresión de que ha adelgazado muchísimo en estos dos o tres días, pero puede ser a causa del estrés y la pena. Bastará con asegurarme de que no va más allá. Ambos nos quedamos callados, mirando la tierra fresca, hasta que ella abre la boca por fin.

–Dicen que… iba borracho cuando un taxi lo atropelló en la Sexta Avenida –suspira y se enjuga una lágrima, pero es cierto que no ha llorado ni de lejos todo lo que me esperaba–. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme.

–No digas eso, Cam –la reprendo sin poder evitarlo.

Nadie debería decir esas cosas sobre un padre y menos difunto, a pesar de lo que hubiese hecho. Pero ella no está de acuerdo.

–Nunca fue una buena persona, Moose –me cuenta en voz baja–. Lo metieron en la cárcel por algo muy gordo. Jamás fue un buen ejemplo. Y… sin embargo…

Parece querer añadir algo, pero termina por echarse a llorar. Toda la tensión acumulada al final ha roto sus diques de contención y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea abrazarla con todo mi amor.

–En el fondo… –solloza– pensé que podía cambiar. Aquel día, en el parque… Creí que…

Sostengo su cabeza contra mi hombro y acaricio su pelo, tratando de tranquilizarla sin conseguirlo del todo.

–Era tu padre, Cam, te gustara o no –le levanto la barbilla con el dedo para que me mire–. A veces nos gustaría que nuestros padres fuesen nuestros héroes y aquellos que alabaran todos nuestros éxitos, el modelo a seguir… Pero muchas veces no es así. Nos decepcionan tanto como nosotros a ellos.

Cam hace una mueca y gira la cabeza de nuevo hacia la lápida.

–Bueno, en eso yo diría que él se llevó la palma. Después de todo lo que hizo…

–Ya no puede hacerte daño –susurro junto a su pelo–. Pero estás en tu derecho de recordarle como el padre que sabes que podía haber llegado a ser –le acaricio la mejilla–. Quizá sea lo mejor.

Camille, tras dudar un momento, asiente.

–No sé si es la mejor –admite– pero quizá y a pesar de todo, sea la opción menos dolorosa para seguir adelante –después, toma una flor de las ofrendas que han dejado junto a la tumba y la coloca justo encima de la tierra removida, en el centro de la tumba–. Adiós, papá. A pesar de todo.

¡ _Buenas, brujis! Con este capítulo, como prometí, cierro el ciclo de Nueva York. Ya va quedando menos para que se acabe el fanfic pero debo decir que cuando ya esté subido entero, reordenaré capítulos y quitaré estos añadidos para que quede todo en orden cronológico. El primer capítulo será aquel en el que se conocieron Moose y Camille. Y el último… ¡Ah! Ese aún no ha llegado, jeje. ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!_


	24. Un pasito más (Los Angeles)

**Los Angeles (IV)**

Para _Carmen_

Los Angeles. Ciudad de fama, éxitos y fracasos. El lugar al que, hace años, emigraron mis abuelos maternos desde su lejana Europa del este. La gran esperanza para su mayor pasión: el baile.

Con esos antecedentes, aunque mi madre reconozco que apenas hizo caso al baile desde que pasó a la adolescencia, no es de extrañar que yo haya terminado como lo he hecho. Cierto que, recién acabada la carrera hace apenas dos meses, mi mayor prioridad es encontrar trabajo como ingeniero y dejar el baile; pero no puedo negar que lo llevo en los genes.

–"Cha-Cha Palace" –lee Cam en voz alta cuando llegamos a la puerta, antes de dirigirme una mirada cargada de ironía–. ¿En serio?

–Mis abuelos no vienen del _Street_ precisamente, cariño –sonrío, a la vez que imito su tono–. Aunque he de admitir que lo que son los bailes de salón no se les dan nada mal.

Camille agacha la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada, y yo me acerco para besarla en la sien sin poder evitarlo.

–Vamos, ya deben estar esperándonos –le indico antes de abrir la puerta de la escuela para que pase.

Porque, en efecto, el edificio donde nos adentramos es ni más ni menos que donde mis abuelos montaron, hace casi veinticinco años, su propia escuela de baile. Y, hasta la fecha, parece que les va realmente bien. Eso sí, sé que nunca será mi estilo.

–¡Mooski! –mi abuela es la primera en salir a recibirnos con una radiante sonrisa y, después de abrazarme y besarme, se vuelve hacia mi novia–. Ajá, y tú debes de _serr_ Camille…

De inmediato y sin que casi mi novia pueda reaccionar, mi abuela se inclina a darle dos efusivos besos. Lo normal en su país y algo a lo que nunca ha podido ni sabido renunciar.

–E… Encantada de conocerla por fin –balbucea Camille en cuanto se recupera y logrando mostrar una sonrisa que oculta su, para mí, evidente nerviosismo ante la situación–. Moose me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y de este sitio.

Mi abuela, por su parte, pone ligeramente los ojos en blanco a la vez que sonríe igualmente.

–Puedes _tutearrme_ tranquilamente –le indica, marcando las erres como de costumbre con su peculiar acento–. _Porr_ _favorr_ , pasad. Tu abuelo está recogiendo el material en el piso de arriba –me indica mientras subimos las escaleras, como pollitos detrás de la gallina madre–. Y Camille, entre nosotras… _Crreo_ que yo he oído muchísimo más _hablarr_ de ti. ¿ _Verrdad_ , Mooski? –me pregunta guiñando un ojo.

"Ay, no", resoplo para mis adentros. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso? De inmediato, noto cómo mis mejillas se calientan con un rojo acusador que hace que Camille se ría por lo bajo antes de dirigirme una discreta mirada de comprensión.

–Ah, ya estáis aquí –saluda entonces mi abuelo. El gran Boris–. ¿Listos _parra_ ir a comer?

– _Popa_ –lo saludo, antes de abrazarlo con cariño–. Cuánto tiempo.

-Es _sierto_ … Pero ya sabes –baja la voz en actitud confidente–. Tu padre no quiere oír hablar del baile ni en pintura.

Tuerzo el gesto como si acabase de tragar un limón especialmente ácido. Sí: al susodicho le había hecho poca gracia saber que, a pesar de todo, había estado esquivando su vigilancia todos los años de universidad y apañándomelas para estudiar dos carreras en vez de una… La segunda, bailando.

Mi madre, en realidad, sí lo sabía y confió en mi capacidad para dedicarme a las dos cosas que más me apasionaban en el mundo, al tiempo que me pagaba parte de las matrículas sin que mi padre supiera nada. Yo conseguía el resto a partir de premios de concursos, becas y similares… Lo que mi talento o el de Los Piratas me concedían.

Incluso hubo alguna vez que Tyler se ofreció a echarme una mano pero, por suerte, pude eludir esa responsabilidad siempre que surgía la ocasión. Me llevo fenomenal con él, pero no podía hacerle eso a Camille. Mi orgullo me lo impedía. Tenía que demostrarle a mi padre, si algún día se enteraba, de que podía con ello. Solo.

Ahora, en la sala de amplios ventanales donde mis abuelos dan clases, de repente siento como si volviera a la MSA, a las clases, a dejarme llevar por la música… Pero toca poner los pies en el suelo. Porque es probable, en honor a la verdad, que encuentre un sueldo aceptable como ingeniero que como bailarín.

–Por _sierto_ , Mooski. ¿Cómo te fue la entrevista de esta mañana en _Magogan_? –pregunta entonces mi abuela.

Sonrío con ternura sin querer.

–Es McGowan, _baba_ –la corrijo– Y creo que bien, pero supongo que tardaré en saber algo.

En efecto, es el motivo primordial por el que estoy en Los Ángeles. Convencí a Camille de que viniera conmigo a conocer a mis abuelos, pero sé que ella está pendiente de hacer algunas entrevistas también tanto en Nueva York como aquí, así que nos pareció una buena ocasión para estar solos y tranquilos aparte de visitar a la familia.

Mi abuelo se encoge de hombros y mi abuela, asiente, conforme.

–Bueno, entonces… A comer.

Por suerte para Camille, no hay más momentos ni preguntas incómodas durante la comida en un restaurante libanés cercano, ni siquiera cuando mis abuelos descubren que Camille solo como vegetales. Nada de carne ni derivados de animales. Pero mis abuelos lo asumen con aparente naturalidad y no hacen comentarios al respecto, a pesar de que mi _popa_ , en particular, es un carnívoro convencido.

La tarde pasa tranquila y nos quedamos a cenar y dormir en casa de mis abuelos, con lo que descubro con alegría que mi novia congenia con ellos a la primera. A la mañana siguiente, Camille se va a una entrevista y yo voy con mis abuelos a la escuela. Es viernes por la mañana y no tienen clases programadas hasta la una; por lo que, después de ayudarlos a limpiar y recoger, mientras ellos terminan una serie de gestiones, yo no puedo resistirme a subir a la sala de baile de nuevo. E incluso sin música, siento cómo la pista me llama. Necesito bailar.

Por ello, enseguida mi cuerpo empieza a moverse casi por voluntad propia. Al menos, hasta que un carraspeo que conozco de sobra me hace girarme como un resorte hacia la puerta.

–No puedes renunciar a ello, ¿eh? –me pregunta Camille con una sonrisa.

Yo la imito.

–Creo que lo llevo en la genética grabado a fuego –bromeo, antes de acercarme y que ella haga lo propio–. ¿Qué te han dicho?

Ella se muerde el labio.

–Bueno, yo… – "eh, eso no vale, ese truco es mío", pienso de inmediato, aunque intuyo con alegría y algo más lo que supone que lo use–.Ya tengo trabajo en una editorial así que…

A pesar de que me ha chinchado un poco, me alegro enormemente por ella. Aunque es cierto que un nudo algo incómodo se apodera de mi estómago. Si ella se viene a Los Ángeles, yo podría venirme con mis abuelos pero, sin trabajo… Aun así, no quiero echar a perder su sonrisa y le digo tras besarla:

–Cam, es maravilloso…

Pero no puedo decir más porque, de inmediato, suena mi móvil. Número desconocido.

–¿Sí? –respondo, con el corazón desbocado.

–¿Señor Alexander? –al otro lado del auricular suena una voz de hombre mayor que no soy capaz de identificar a la primera–. Soy McGowan, nos vimos ayer para su entrevista –¿rs posible tanta coincidencia? Tiene que serlo. Ojalá que lo sea–. La verdad, joven, me ha convencido su candidatura y su aparente capacidad de sacar adelante cualquier proyecto que se proponga –espero que no se esté riendo de mí, pero con los nervios que tengo ahora mismo no sabría distinguirlo–. Así que me gustaría que empezase el lunes a trabajar en la empresa. Las mismas condiciones que le expuse ayer. ¿Qué le parece?

Estoy a punto de dar un salto de alegría, pero me contengo antes de aceptar educadamente. Es la respuesta que había rezado por obtener hace unos minutos, pero no puedo decirlo así o quedará fatal. Camille, por su parte, me mira con los ojos como platos, esperando alguna reacción más evidente por mi parte e intuir qué está pasando.

–De acuerdo, señor. Gracias –cuelgo y me vuelvo hacia Camille, que me interroga con mirada inquisitorial–. Me lo han dado –exclamo, sin creérmelo aún–. ¡Me lo han dado!

Estoy eufórico y Cam reacciona igual, abrazándome y comprendiendo a la primera lo que significa. De la alegría, le doy una vuelta en el aire mientras ella ríe encantada. Pero una idea acaba de cruzar por mi cabeza. Si los dos estamos en Los Angeles…

–Bueno, entonces… –murmuro junto a su cuello–. Es hora de que empecemos a mirar algún piso por aquí, ¿no?

Como un acto reflejo, mi novia deja de reír de golpe y me mira como si no se creyese lo que acabo de decir, a la vez que una sutil sospecha se apodera de su rostro. Pero espero que realmente haya entendido la indirecta.

–Moose… ¿Me…? Yo… –se tapa la boca con las manos cuando ve que yo muevo la cabeza arriba y abajo, confirmando lo que sospecha. Y tras unos segundos que se me hacen eternos, por fin responde–. Vale. Sí… ¡Sí! –me echa los brazos al cuello y yo la abrazo también, emocionado–. Te quiero, Moose.

Yo cierro los ojos y respondo junto a su pelo, antes de aspirar ese aroma que me encanta. Bueno, como todo en ella.

Y no hay otra persona con la que quiera compartir esta nueva senda que se abre ante mis pies…

 ** _¡Buenos días, brujis! La verdad es que la sugerencia de Carmen me ha venido al pelo, porque se me habían acabado las ideas para Los Angeles. Gracias :D Y al resto, ya sabéis que queda cada vez menos para que vuestros capítulos se vayan resolviendo._ _¡Abrazos!_**


	25. Convivencia (Los Angeles)

**Los Angeles (V)**

Decidido: el apartamento parece un campo de batalla. Cierto que no es muy grande de por sí, aunque tiene una cocina americana, un mirador y una habitación de unos siete metros cuadrados –cálculo a ojo de ingeniero, que lo sepáis– donde se ubica una cama no del todo incómoda. Sí, aunque Camille me miró fatal el día que vinimos a verlo –anteayer, en realidad–, me senté en el borde del colchón para comprobar su consistencia. Porque, ¿acaso no he aprendido estos años lo importante que eran estas cosas? Bueno, no, realmente mi ingeniería no tenía nada que ver con eso. Pero en el caso del baile, sé que un buen descanso es primordial para mantener el cuerpo en marcha y sin contracturas indeseadas.

Cuando salgo del dormitorio, justo a mi derecha me encuentro una pila enorme de cajas de cartón y no me doy con ellas de milagro. Aunque he de decir que ese es el aspecto general de toda la casa, parece que hemos montado una barricada frente a algún tipo de ataque invisible e incierto. Pero, ¿qué puede suceder en una ciudad como Los Angeles y en un barrio tranquilo como este?

Despacio y sorteando algunos trastos, me acerco al mirador. Allá a lo lejos, sobre la colina, se ven las letras iluminadas de "Hollywood". Es curioso, estar tan cerca de todas esas estrellas fulgurantes del cine y a la vez, tan lejos… Sé que jamás llegaré a ser como ellos, pero tampoco es que lo pretenda. Diréis que soy simple, pero lo cierto es que me conformaría con mi vida en este instante si no variase nunca: tengo una novia a la que quiero con locura, un trabajo, un apartamento y la tranquilidad de sentir que todo está saliendo como debe. O al menos, eso creo.

En ese momento escucho la puerta del apartamento abrirse y me giro hacia el pasillo, aunque no avanzo sino que me siento sobre el borde del mirador. Aquí, en la casi penumbra, Camille no me verá, pero esa es la gracia. Solo espero que no se lleve un susto de muerte…

–¿Hola? –pregunta su vocecita de _mezzo_ -soprano, sin asomarse aún–. ¿Moose?

¿Lo habrá visto? ¿Se olerá la sorpresa? Por un momento, casi estoy tentado de salir de mi improvisado camuflaje y lanzarme al pasillo para abrazarla, porque es lo que me pide el cuerpo. Pero no, no puedo hacerlo o lo echaré todo a perder. "Maldita sea, Moose, contrólate".

Un microsegundo después, sin embargo, escucho su gemido ahogado y a la tenue luz de las velas, veo cómo se echa las manos a la boca, sin poder creerlo. Justo la reacción que yo buscaba. Satisfecho, sonrío y me levanto, ahora sí, dando un par de pasos en su dirección y apoyándome en una pila de cajas.

–¿Te gusta?

Camille, por un instante, no reacciona, de tan sorprendida como está. Pero cuando levanta la cabeza y me mira, con los ojos brillantes de emoción, tengo que contenerme para no alcanzarla de dos zancadas y llevármela en brazos a la habitación. Está tan guapa que corta la respiración y me hace desearla como nunca.

Cuando asiente, siento que mi felicidad es completa y absoluta. Mientras se acerca a la mesita improvisada en el centro del salón, donde hay comida para llevar, un pastelito y velas, la sigo en silencio y le paso los brazos por la cintura antes de susurrar en su oído:

–Feliz inauguración de apartamento.

El primero, espero, de toda una vida plagada de ellos…

Junto a Camille.

 _ **¡Hola, brujis! Aprovecho a intercalar otro episodio de Los Angeles que sí tenía ideado en su día, si a alguien se le ocurre una idea para el siguiente –como sucedió cuando Carmen pidió lo de que Moose pidiera a Camille irse a vivir con él– se aceptan sugerencias. ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios y reviews! ¡Se os quiere!**_


	26. Te echo de menos (Los Angeles)

**Los Ángeles (VIII)**

 _Moose:_

Paso. Giro. _Flow_ hacia el lateral. Manos arriba, paso pie derecho, paso pie izquierdo. Giro de nuevo y saco las llaves del bolsillo haciéndolas volar un momento en el aire. Mis labios tararean _Get Down_ de Busta Rhymes y Timbaland mientras giro la cerradura y empujo la puerta para entrar en el apartamento. Me quito los auriculares con ambas manos y disparo las deportivas hacia el rincón de las zapatillas con un par de patadas.

–¿Holaaa? ¿Cam? –llamo, sin obtener respuesta.

Algo preocupado, entro despacio en el apartamento. No quiero creer que haya pasado nada, menos siendo el nuestro un barrio tranquilo, pero la súbita mezcla de miedo y preocupación hace que casi no quiera encontrarme lo que sea que hay en el salón. Es algo con lo que muchos americanos convivimos, para bien o para mal.

Para mi _relax_ , Camille solo está absorta en su portátil, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el alféizar del mirador. El motivo de que no haya respondido a mi llamada es que tiene unos auriculares enormes sobre los oídos. Cuando me acerco, levanta la cabeza, se retira los cascos y sonríe.

–¡Ey, ya estás en casa! –me saluda antes de que nuestros labios se unan.

Madre mía, está tan preciosa así, a la luz del atardecer que quiero hacer una locura. De fondo, escucho la música que sale de sus auriculares aún conectados a _Spotify._ Algún tipo de cantante pop extranjero con buen inglés que no reconozco. Camille y yo para eso somos muy diferentes: yo, por ejemplo, soy de novedades y me canso rápido. A ella le gustan más los clásicos e incluso explorar artistas de otros continentes, sin una temática definida.

–¿Cómo ha ido el ensayo? –me pregunta cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

Recoge las piernas y yo aprovecho para sentarme a su lado.

–Bastante bien, ha sido genial volver a reunirlos a todos –me río–. Casi diría que no me importa entrar dos horas antes a McGowan con tal de poder hacer esto.

Cam sonríe y yo me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Ahora mismo tengo exactamente lo que deseo en la vida, no puedo pedir más. Bueno, ganar The Vortex, pero creo que eso ahora está demasiado lejos. Bastante será que nos acepten el vídeo…

–¿Cuándo tenéis que entregar la demo? –me pregunta mi novia como si me leyese la mente, cosa que a veces creo que hace.

–En una semana –respondo, sin poder evitar temblar por unos nervios repentinos–. Creo que la coreografía está quedando genial...

–¿Peeero? –me aprieta ella sin maldad.

Lo malo es que no sé cómo decirlo.

–¿Y si luego no sale bien? ¿Y si no les gusta?

Lo confieso: a pesar de tener una vida asentada y feliz, desde que Sean me propuso participar en este proyecto, aparte de la emoción y la adrenalina de volver a expresarme de la forma que mejor se me da, también vuelvo a tener las ansiedades de hace años. ¿Saldrá bien? ¿Ganaremos? ¿Y si los demás son mejores, y si no somos lo suficientemente originales? Pero también debo decir que la sonrisa de aliento que me dedica Camille siempre que salto con estos negros pensamientos es la mejor de las gasolinas para seguir adelante.

–Sois un gran equipo, os entendéis y sois excelentes bailarines –me anima–. Estoy segura de que todo irá bien.

Yo procuro sonreír, pero es cierto que hay algo más. Algo que nunca me atrevo a decirle en estas ocasiones.

–Te echo de menos –digo, sin embargo, no pudiendo frenar mi lengua a tiempo.

Como sabía que sucedería, Camille traga saliva y baja la vista un segundo para después forzar una sonrisa.

–Al menos uno de los dos ha decidido mantener viva esa chispa, ¿no? –me dice.

Y aunque los dos sabemos que eso no consuela, he aprendido a respetar que Cam no quisiera volver a bailar, que prefiriese centrarse en el otro lado de su vida: la escritura, la literatura, la edición… A veces reconozco que la envidio por haber sido capaz de dejar atrás el incierto mundo del baile en pro de una vida cómoda y segura, pero otras veces…

En fin, no es momento de lamentarse. Ambos nos queremos, respetamos y entendemos el camino que ha escogido cada uno, queriendo apoyarnos mutuamente en cada recodo tanto si vienen mal dadas como si vienen buenas. Por ello, la beso de nuevo, me incorporo y pretendo dirigirme a la cocina para preparar la cena. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, ella me retiene con una mano, se levanta, me abraza y me besa de una manera que me hace estremecer. Siguiendo el juego, apoyo su espalda contra el hueco entre dos ventanales y atraigo su cuerpo hacia el mío. Otro tipo de hambre se ha apoderado de nosotros.

–¿Quieres un baile privado? –me pregunta Cam entonces, juguetona y disparando todos mis sentidos–. Sabes que con eso no tengo problema ninguno…

Idiotizado totalmente por sus encantos, asiento y la cojo en brazos, con sus piernas rodeando mi cuerpo. Ya en la habitación, rendido totalmente a ella, dejo que cumpla con su promesa hasta que ambos caemos derrotados sobre el colchón. Solo entonces, viendo ya anochecer al otro lado de la ventana, susurro:

–Gracias, Camille. Por todo.

Ella se gira hacia mí.

–Por ti, lo que sea, ya lo sabes –me asegura en un susurro junto a mis labios–. Te quiero.

Sonrío.

–Y yo a ti, Cam.

Estoy a punto de besarla de nuevo, emocionado, cuando nuestros estómagos protestan casi a la vez. Hay hambre.

–Venga, vamos a hacer la cena –me dice mientras nos levantamos.

Pero yo soy más rápido y guiño un ojo antes de asegurar:

–Sí, pero hoy me toca a mí.

–¡Venga ya! –se burla sin malicia–. Sabes que te doy mil vueltas en la cocina.

–Vale, ¡pues atrápame si puedes! –la reto, saliendo disparado hacia allí.

Cuando me alcanza, medio vestida como yo, nos reímos al intentar alcanzar los cacharros, las especias y la comida a la vez. Pero, qué queréis: es nuestro genial día a día y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

 _ **¡Buenas, lectores! Capítulo cortito pero intenso sobre cómo se sienten ambos durante el tiempo que Moose está ensayando para The Vortex con Sean y compañía. Quería meter un poco de todo, cotidianeidad, cómo lo lleva Camille, el hecho de que él sea feliz con lo que hace… Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Abrazos!**_


	27. Tengo a la persona (Los Angeles)

Los Ángeles (IX)

Para _Brenda:_

Durante unos minutos, permanecemos abrazados en la azotea, deseando que el instante no acabe nunca. Tengo la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, pero miro hacia la colina de Hollywood y mis pensamientos vuelan. Es como si hubiese ascendido del infierno al cielo en apenas cinco minutos… O al menos, digamos, a un punto intermedio libre de turbulencias.

Despacio, me aparto y levanto los ojos hacia él. Sus pupilas oscuras se clavan en las mías. No hablamos, no hace falta. Mi boca se alza de nuevo para encontrar la suya al tiempo que él se inclina. Mis dedos aferran enseguida sus rizos, y los suyos empujan mi espalda para acercarme a su cuerpo. Su lengua y la mía se reconocen y juegan en una danza sin fin. En un momento dado, me empuja sin violencia sobre la barandilla, haciendo que mis manos busquen asidero sobre el metal. Sin quererlo, abro las piernas y noto su deseo en cuanto él hace encajar su anatomía con la mía. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me besa el cuello y cierro los ojos, sin preocuparme momentáneamente de quién pueda estar mirando. Porque, francamente, me importa un bledo.

Sin embargo, aunque una de sus manos ha pasado de abajo a arriba acariciando sobre la ropa y me ha hecho gemir de deseo, Moose me termina cogiendo de la mano para llevarme hacia dentro del edificio con una sonrisa que deja entrever sus intenciones, idénticas a las mías. Hay un lugar mejor para nuestros propósitos.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento, lo empujo contra la puerta y lo aferro por el cuello de la camisa para besarlo con rudeza mientras él desliza una mano por debajo de mi ropa sin cortarse un pelo. Con la otra, al cabo de un rato, consigue abrir hacia dentro y ambos estamos a punto de caer sobre el mueble más cercano –una repisa para las deportivas–, pero nos sostenemos a tiempo a la vez que nos echamos a reír y cerramos tras nuestra espalda.

La entrada del dormitorio está a apenas unos pasos de distancia y mientras él se quita la chaqueta y yo el jersey, nos adentramos lo suficiente para que la sensación de intimidad sea total. Sin darle más tiempo a reaccionar, lo empujo contra la pared y sonrío con malicia mientras me arrodillo frente a él, beso uno a uno sus abdominales perfectamente marcados –le dije en su día que no estaba en forma, pero en el fondo sé que no es cierto y los ensayos para The Vortex solo han obrado maravillas al respecto– haciendo que eche la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, antes de bajar un poco más; se merece un "castigo ejemplar" por lo que ha hecho y pienso actuar en consecuencia. Como imaginaba, poco después noto sus manos sobre mi pelo y oigo sus gemidos suplicantes, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuándo debo parar y cuándo no.

En cuanto lo libero obtengo mi "castigo" –o mi "disculpa", según se vea– a cambio, por supuesto. Así, mis pantalones y mi ropa interior siguen el mismo camino que las suyas y ya desnudos ambos, él separa mis rodillas para hacer su trabajo mientras yo no puedo reprimir los gritos de placer ni el clímax por más tiempo, lo que demuestra mi espalda arqueada y su nombre saliendo disparado de mi garganta.

Pero lo mejor no ha llegado todavía.

Hacemos el amor como nunca antes: es decir, todo deseo y pasión, cero contenciones. Cierto que siempre nos hemos entendido bien en la cama, pero esta sensación es nueva. Ni siquiera anteriores reconciliaciones, como la de Nueva York cuando volvió de Miami, se puede comparar a esta.

No recuerdo ninguna sesión como esta en los seis años que llevamos juntos; apenas se compara a nuestra primera vez en casa de Tyler. Él se mueve, yo me muevo. Mis manos aferran su espalda o las suyas acarician mis senos y mi estómago mientras gime mi nombre seguido de toda clase de frases preciosas que solo hacen que desee eternizar este momento aún más que el de la azotea.

Yo le digo cuánto lo amo, él me responde que sin mí no sería capaz de vivir. Segundo a segundo, nuestros susurros se entremezclan hasta que llegamos al maravilloso final.

Y cuando nos separamos, aunque él alarga la mano para encender la lámpara de la mesilla, yo soy incapaz de moverme de su lado y abrazo su costado como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Él me rodea con un brazo y acaricia mi espalda, pero yo no cedo al sueño enseguida.

Porque, aunque no quiera pensarlo, una parte de mí hace una hora creía que lo había perdido para siempre.

 _¡Buenas, lectores! Para las que querían que me lanzara con algo más de "lemon", aquí está. No me permiten ser demasiado explícita pero bueno, hacía tiempo que quería experimentar con este género y no ha estado mal del todo :)_ Brenda _, como pediste escena después de la azotea, espero que te haya gustado._

 _Aviso que es probable que el próximo sea el último capítulo y después reordenaré todos para que queden cronológicamente, cambiaré títulos y quitaré estas anotaciones._

 _Ah, y habrá apartado de agradecimientos. ¡No os lo perdáis!_


	28. Deberías llamar a Sean (Los Angeles)

**Los Angeles (I)**

Camille se acaba de acurrucar a mi lado. Noto su piel rozando la mía y su respiración tranquila. No puedo ver su cara desde aquí arriba, puesto que su cabeza se ha apoyado en la curva de mi hombro y el flequillo le oculta los ojos, pero juraría que está dormida. La luz de la lamparita que adorna nuestra sencilla mesita de noche aún está encendida, pero decido no apagarla. Al contrario, me quedo mirando al techo, pensativo, sin poder evitar que mis dedos se enreden en sus rizos castaños, recorriéndolos lentamente.

He sido un idiota. No puedo quitarme esa idea de la cabeza. Si no hubiese aceptado unirme a aquella estúpida locura de The Vortex, no habría ido a Las Vegas y…

Frustrado, sacudo un poco la cabeza y me froto los ojos. Estoy cansado, pero el recuerdo agrio de los labios de aquella rubia, digna de la mejor revista _Playboy_ por otro lado, sobre los míos, hace que se me revuelva el estómago y me sienta como el peor de los cretinos. Y cada vez más. He estado a punto de perder a Camille por culpa de mi estúpido ego. Por creer que no pasaba nada por irme a la mismísima ciudad del pecado a tratar de echar una mano a un amigo.

Lo sé, Sean en este caso no tiene culpa de nada; ni Andie. Ni siquiera Camille, que me apoyó en todo momento para ir y solo quería darme una sorpresa… "Chaval, eres idiota", me recrimino de nuevo, mentalmente, sin piedad alguna. ¿A santo de qué narices se me ocurrió sacar a bailar a una desconocida?

No obstante, en ese momento una caricia sobre la zona del estómago me hace volver a una realidad, por suerte, mucho más agradable.

–Deberías llamar a Sean –me aconseja entonces Camille.

No, no estaba dormida. Claro que a mí tampoco me apetece nada llamarlo. Sé que debería, pero solo pensar en Las Vegas se me revuelve el estómago. Quizá por eso me limito a gruñir con desgana. Pero debería saber que Camille no se da fácilmente por vencida. Y lo tengo aún más claro cuando su rostro me encara con una clara expresión de reproche.

–Moose… –susurra en tono de advertencia.

Yo, sin embargo, me limito a retorcerme en el sitio y le devuelvo la mirada lo más tranquilo que soy capaz. Cosa un poquito difícil si sus preciosos ojos castaños se me quedan mirando tan fijamente. Hace aproximadamente una hora que he llegado a casa, he subido a la terraza a buscarla, me he disculpado y nos hemos reconciliado con una sucesión de besos cada vez más calentitos que han dado con nuestros huesos en la cama, haciendo el amor como si no hubiese mañana. No me malinterpretéis: en general, nuestra relación es bastante intensa en ese sentido. Pero hacía meses que no recordaba una sesión como esta.

–En serio –me regaña–. ¿Ni siquiera quieres saber si han ganado?

Procuro camuflar un gesto de desagrado antes de responder.

–Camille, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en The Vortex –afirmo, convencido… Aunque una ligera punzada me atraviesa el corazón de inmediato. Ella tiene razón, no puedo renunciar a los focos, a bailar, a disfrutar encima de un escenario. Pero también he descubierto, por las malas, que hay cosas a las que tampoco voy a renunciar –. Casi te pierdo por culpa de ese estúpido concurso y no pienso volver a morder el cebo –le acaricio el borde de la barbilla–. No esta vez –inspiro hondo, procurando camuflar el dolor que me supone haber dejado tirado a uno de mis mejores amigos–. Ni siquiera por Sean.

Sin embargo, a Camille no parece afectarle mi argumento como yo creí que lo haría. De hecho, se lo toma con naturalidad.

–Bueno –con tranquilidad, se encoge de hombros dejando ver una parte de su anatomía en la que ahora tampoco quiero pensar. Más que nada, para no hacer una locura… otra vez–. Nadie dice que tengas que volver corriendo para disputar la final –reconoce–. Pero, ¿en serio no quieres saber si han ganado a The Mob? Al fin y al cabo, es el antiguo grupo de Sean… Esto tiene que haberle afectado –en ese punto, se muerde el labio con una expresión que me indica que está meditando qué decir. Y, por algún motivo, eso me pone la piel de gallina–. Y ahora, sea cual sea el resultado, necesita un amigo más que nunca.

Definitivamente, suspiro y me rindo. Tocado y hundido. La verdad: no sé cómo lo hace, pero Camille tiene la sorprendente habilidad de tenderme trampas sin que me dé casi cuenta hasta que estoy metido hasta el cuello. Sin embargo, su mirada suplicante consigue, al cabo de unos segundos, que coja el móvil y llame a Sean.

Al fin y al cabo, por preguntar no pasa nada… ¿verdad?

 _ **¡Buenas, lectores! Bueno, como habréis visto en las "Anotaciones de la autora" he decidido continuar con el fanfic. Esta escena, por si alguno no la ha ubicado, la he mencionado en el anterior capítulo y sería anterior a la final de The Vortex, cuando Moose va a pedirle perdón a Camille. Es posible que aún haga otra escena posterior. Ya sabéis, la idea simplemente es reflejar momentos que se me vayan ocurriendo… ¡Se agradecen comentarios, abrazos!**_


	29. Baila conmigo (Los Angeles)

**Los Ángeles (III)**

Sean descuelga el teléfono al cuarto tono y su voz al responder parece sorprendentemente despierta… si consideramos que es casi la una de la madrugada. El corazón se me acelera al pensar que quizá han ganado, que es posible que lo estén celebrando, y se me retuerce el estómago en un nudo muy raro cuando empiezo a prever las posibles consecuencias.

–¡Hola, tío! –lo saludo, procurando parecer tranquilo–. ¿Cómo ha ido?

–Moose… –responde Sean con evidente pasmo. Claro, después de todo lo sucedido no esperaría que lo llamase. Sin embargo, tiene un timbre… raro–. Pues, bueno… –ahí está el nudo otra vez. ¿Qué le pasa a Sean? ¿Qué ha pasado realmente en The Vortex? Sin embargo, un segundo después mi amigo me saca de dudas–. Sí, hemos ganado a The Mob.

¿Es tristeza lo que escucho al otro lado del auricular o me lo estoy imaginando? Como Camille suponía, esto le ha afectado. Pero yo solo sé que lo dejaron tirado en Los Ángeles y que tuvo que recurrir a mí.

–Bueno, tío. Me alegro por ti –lo felicito, arrinconando los malos pensamientos todo lo que puedo. Cam, desde mi costado, me hace señas para indicar que ella siente lo mismo–. Ah, y… Camille también se alegra.

No sé si después de mi desbandada para recuperar a mi novia es conveniente mencionarla, pero a Sean no parece preocuparle.

–Gracias –responde al otro lado del auricular, antes de hacer una pausa y comentar–. Pero, de todas formas, eso ya no importa mucho…

Como si me hubiesen clavado una lanza en el trasero, me incorporo a toda velocidad. Algo no me cuadra y estoy dispuesto a averiguar qué es.

–Eh, eh, ¿cómo que ya no importa? –pregunto, sin dar crédito a lo que acabo de oír–. Vamos, macho: sois LMNTRIX y solo os queda ganar a… –de repente, me doy cuenta de que no sé quién ha ganado la otra batalla de la semifinal–. Por cierto, ¿qué grupo ha quedado finalista? –pregunto, sintiéndome idiota.

Pero, sin saber por qué, como una intuición fatal, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando Sean responde:

–The Grim Knights.

Me quedo un momento en silencio y recuerdo al pardillo de la gorra que entrevistaron frente al Caesar's Palace antes que a nosotros. Al grupo vestido con chalecos de cuadros en la ronda eliminatoria. No son tan buenos como nosotros, estoy convencido de ello.

–Vamos, macho. No es ni de lejos el mejor grupo del campeonato –intento animarlo, aunque su silencio al otro lado de la línea me preocupa más de lo que quiero admitir.

–Ya no es cuestión de ser mejores o peores –replica entonces Sean con voz cansada–. Se trata de algo mucho peor.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

Se hace una pausa dramática al otro lado del teléfono, que solo consigue aumentar mi nerviosismo a dimensiones estratosféricas, antes de que Sean conteste:

–El concurso está amañado.

De repente, es como si se me hubiese olvidado respirar. El mundo me da vueltas y tengo que tumbarme de nuevo. Camille se acerca enseguida a mí con gesto inquieto. Y yo, a la vez que intento tranquilizarla con una caricia de mi mano libre, sigo tratando de procesar lo que Sean me ha dicho.

–¿Amañado? –repito, sin creérmelo todavía.

–Sí –contesta Sean con derrotismo–. Por lo visto Alexxa Brava es la novia de Jasper, el de los Grim Knights. Y todo este… circo estaba pensado únicamente para que ellos tuviesen su maldito espectáculo en el Caesar's.

–Y los chicos… ¿qué opinan?

Sean resopla.

–Hay diferencias de opiniones. Pero he hablado con tus abuelos y me han dado una idea –explica con algo más de entusiasmo, o eso creo percibir–. Ahora mismo estoy subiendo a disculparme con The Mob.

Vale, ahora sí que no entiendo ni media de lo que está pasando.

–Con The Mob… –repito por enésima vez. Camille enarca una ceja de sorpresa a mi lado. Se debe pensar que me ha entrado complejo de papagayo–. Pero, Sean, es tu antiguo grupo…

–Precisamente por eso –me contesta él, resuelto, antes de que su tono vuelva a bajar–. Ah, y sé que no debería pedirte esto… –Sean hace una pausa que vuelve a ponerme la piel de gallina–. Pero me encantaría que estuvieses aquí.

Sacudo la cabeza. No, no, no. No puede pedirme eso. Ahora no.

–Sean, lo siento, tío. No puedo.

Sé que esa frase ya se la he dicho y la última vez me eché atrás. Pero en esta ocasión mi voluntad se va a quedar donde está. Y punto.

–Sabía que dirías eso –me responde entonces Sean con algo que parece decepción en la voz–. Aun así, dale recuerdos a Camille, ¿vale?

Inspiro hondo para evitar que se note que su respuesta me ha desinflado, pero le digo que lo haré y cuelgo enseguida, quedándome después tumbado mirando al techo.

–¿Y bien? –me pregunta entonces Cam, trepando hasta que nuestras narices están a la misma altura.

–No sé –confieso, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras trato de que mi mente deje de girar con tanto pensamiento alocado–. Sean me ha dicho que el concurso está amañado para que ganen los Grim Knights, pero por lo visto se le ha ocurrido una idea y… –trago saliva al enfrentar su mirada–… me ha pedido que vaya.

Camille, para mi sorpresa, sonríe con algo parecido a una mueca burlona.

–¿Y…?

–Ya lo has oído –respondo con firmeza–. Le he dicho que no.

Ella tuerce más el gesto pero no dice nada, sino que se limita a apoyar de nuevo la cabeza en mi hombro. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que vuelvo a escuchar su voz sobre mi piel.

–Deberías ir.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando despertar de esta pesadilla en algún momento. No es posible. ¿Qué le he hecho al mundo para que me esté pasando esto? Por su parte, al ver que no digo ni mu, Camille levanta la cabeza y me observa, con lo que me obligo a devolverle la mirada.

–Moose…

Vuelta a empezar. Solo que esta vez no pienso dejarme derrotar tan fácilmente.

–Cam, ya hemos hablado de esto –me mantengo, terco–. No quiero ir.

–Sí quieres ir y te necesitan –insiste ella con la misma cabezonería que yo–. Además, estoy segura de que si no lo haces, jamás te lo perdonarás…

Ay, no. Otra vez no. ¿Por qué sabe exactamente dónde tiene que darme para que reaccione? Sin embargo, aunque tenga razón en todo lo que ha dicho, sé bien lo que puede suponer ir a bailar esa final a las Vegas… Porque Sean ha dicho que el concurso está amañado pero, ¿y si sucediese un milagro?

Por ello, tras un microsegundo de meditar sobre ello, decido arriesgarme.

–Vale, iré. Pero con una condición –antes de que Camille pueda decir nada, añado acercando mi rostro al suyo–: baila conmigo.

Como imaginaba, mi chica abre mucho los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y retrocede unos centímetros, mirándome como si me hubiese vuelto loco. No obstante, jamás he estado tan convencido de algo y ahora sí que no pienso echarme atrás.

–Moose, yo ya no bailo –me recordó al ver que me mantengo en mis trece–. Fue divertido volver a ello en la Universidad pero… –hace un gesto abarcando el dormitorio–. Ahora tengo otras responsabilidades.

Sabía que diría eso y, por tanto, decido pasar al siguiente punto de mi plan.

–Pues si tú no vas, yo tampoco –aseguro, cruzándome de brazos como quien no quiere la cosa.

Camille empieza a desesperarse, lo que demuestra cómo pone los ojos en blanco antes de incorporarse, imitando mi gesto.

–Mira que eres… –me reprocha, sin acabar la frase.

Y procurando que mi pulso no se acelere más de lo necesario al volver a ver de golpe la mitad de su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa, me levanto para ponerme a su altura y le digo:

–Camille. He aprendido por la fuerza que eres una parte de mi vida a la que no renunciaría por nada del mundo. Pero también sé que, si no subes conmigo a ese escenario y por lo que sea ganamos, yo no lo sentiré como una victoria –despacio, subo una mano para acunar su rostro–. Te quiero, Camille Gage, y no pienso dejar que nada ni nadie me separe de ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Cam me observa unos segundos como petrificada y, aparentemente, sin saber qué decir. Pero cuando empiezo a sonreír, ella me imita y después me besa.

–Está bien –acepta, haciendo que me sienta el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Entonces, ante el roce de nuestras pieles, algo se desencadena de nuevo entre nosotros y nos dejamos llevar, felices y enlazados por nuestro amor. De todas formas, aún quedan unas horas para tener que ir al avión, ¿no?

 ** _¡Buenas, lectores! Esta es la famosa conversación de Moose con Sean y Camille que mencionaba en Las Vegas I y Los Ángeles I. Espero que os haya gustado y advierto que será el último capítulo de Los Ángeles en una temporada ya que aparte de esta trama tenía pocas ideas al respecto, más bien una que supongo que subiré en un futuro a medio plazo xD Lo dicho: se admiten sugerencias. ¡Gracias por los comentarios! ¡Hasta el próximo!_**


	30. Camino al estrellato (LA-Las Vegas)

**Los Angeles-Las Vegas (II)**

La miro. Frente a la luz del sol que apenas asoma por detrás del _skyline_ de Los Angeles, su silueta pasa del claro al oscuro a medida que pulula de acá para allá, dejando todo en orden antes de que nos vayamos. Su pelo castaño y liso brilla, sus manos se mueven rápidas cerrando persianas y asegurando llaves del gas, del agua… Acabo de salir por la puerta del dormitorio con las maletas y no puedo resistirme a apoyarme en el marco de la puerta para observarla sin que se dé cuenta. Algo que hace unos minutos después mientras se cruza de brazos con una mueca de falso reproche.

–Muy bien, señorito, mano sobre mano –me regaña.

Sin embargo, yo tengo el escudo perfecto frente a su disparo: sonrío con total inocencia, recupero mi punto de equilibrio y camino hacia ella.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto con la voz más seductora que puedo–. ¿No me das ni dos minutos para admirarte?

Tal y como suponía, se pone como un tomate y trata de forzar un gesto de enfado sin conseguirlo. Yo sonrío más ampliamente todavía, pero no quiero que se enfade de verdad así que, mientras me coloco las bolsas sobre la espalda cual mulita de carga, me aseguro de que los billetes de avión y los pasaportes están a buen recaudo en mis bolsillos traseros. Camille hace un gesto de aprobación mientras termina con lo que estaba haciendo y ambos nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

Francamente, no puedo creer que vaya a estar de vuelta en Las Vegas. Después de la conversación de anoche con Sean confieso que me quedé bastante preocupado; pero como Camille me conoce igual que si fuese mi madre, supo enseguida lo que había que hacer.

Mientras vamos hacia el aeropuerto, nos subimos al avión y durante todo el trayecto hasta Las Vegas, la sigo observando. No puedo evitarlo… porque la amo. Hace cinco años casi que salimos, nos hemos ido a vivir juntos y, discusiones aparte, que alguna ha habido, sí sé que mis sentimientos por ella han arraigado muy, pero que muy hondo. Me encanta mi vida con ella, como le dije, y es cierto que no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Francamente, no estaba seguro de que aceptase mi proposición de venir a Las Vegas a bailar con LMNTRIX; pero, pensándolo en frío, si sale bien… Me da vértigo solo de pensarlo. ¿Cambiaría algo el mudarnos de ciudad? Y, sobre todo, ¿qué supondría vivir tres años en Las Vegas? Sé que hay gente que vive y trabaja habitualmente allí, pero en el resto de ciudades no tienes los casinos y la tentación a dos pasos de tu casa.

Trato de no pensar en ello mientras apoyo la mejilla sobre la cabeza de Camille, que se ha quedado dormida sobre mi hombro. Sin darme cuenta, yo también caigo en coma unos segundos después.

Ya hemos llegado al Caesar's Palace. Como no estoy seguro de por dónde empezar a buscar a mis compañeros, primero llamo a mis abuelos para avisar de que estamos aquí y me comentan que Sean y los chicos están en la zona de ensayo. No hace falta que me digan más para saber a dónde tenemos que dirigirnos. En ese momento dudo, por una centésima de segundo, si Sean aceptará a Camille en el grupo. Pero mando esa suposición al fondo de mi cerebro: ¡claro que la aceptará!

Al entrar por el pasillo escucho voces, y luego cierto jaleo que me indica que algo está a punto de empezar. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, me detengo y obligo a Camille a mirarme:

–Camille, antes de que entremos ahí… Quiero que sepas algo. Bueno, probablemente ya lo sepas, pero… –no es posible. ¿Después de tantos años me pongo nervioso para hacer esto? Inspiro hondo–. Te quiero. Con toda mi alma.

Cuando ella sonríe, los fluorescentes del pasillo brillan más a mis ojos. Entonces, se pone de puntillas, me acaricia la mandíbula con los dedos y me besa antes de susurrar:

–Yo también te quiero, mi bailarín con rizos –los dos nos reímos y ella hace un gesto hacia la sala grande–. ¿Entramos?

Sí, vamos allá.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? –les digo a los presentes, eufórico–. ¿Creíais que iba a abandonaros?

 ** _¡Buenas, buenas, otra vez! Al final de Los Ángeles he decidido subir primero este capítulo, aunque falta uno en medio que es el de la llamadita de Sean y creo que os gustará. Pero prefiero dejarlo para más adelante y, en cambio, hacer uno mixto en este caso, jejeje. Este seguro que habéis identificado el final: la llegada de Moose para ensayar la final de The Vortex._**

 ** _¡Gracias mil por todas vuestras sugerencias, votos y reviews! ¡Nos leemos!_**


	31. Una parte importante (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (I)**

La pista está a mis pies. Las luces brillan sobre mi cabeza. Y él…

Él se mueve como si jamás hubiese hecho otra cosa que bailar en su vida. Le conozco desde siempre, cuando ambos apenas sobrepasábamos la rodilla de mi hermano Tyler. Bueno, no es mi hermano realmente pero, por azares del destino, ambos terminamos viviendo en la misma casa de acogida. De él aprendí que bailar era una forma de vida, una forma de expresar lo que sientes más pura que cualquier otra.

Estamos en Las Vegas, sobre el escenario del teatro del Caesar's Palace. Otros bailarines nos rodean pero, cuando por fin salgo a la pista y me encuentro frente a él, un escalofrío de anticipación recorre mi espina dorsal. Ni siquiera sus rizos oscuros o la gorra que lleva calada hasta los ojos, como de costumbre cuando sale a escena, consiguen que deje de ver el guiño cómplice que me dedica antes de que suenen nuestros acordes. Y yo siento cómo mi cuerpo responde de inmediato, como si la coreografía no fuese solo algo aprendido sino una necesidad que bombea a través de mi cuerpo como la sangre de mis venas.

Cuando la música cambia y él tiene que correr para subirse a la plataforma con Sean y Andie, una parte de mí se rompe sin quererlo al verme obligada a darle la espalda. La cámara, nuestra oportunidad para quedarnos juntos en las Vegas haciendo eso que a ambos nos apasiona, está al fondo de la sala. Y sabiendo que, desde su altura de bailarín principal, él me vigila, muevo mis piernas y mis brazos al mismo compás que el resto de compañeros que me rodean.

Lo sé. Desde que empezamos la universidad y Moose aseguró que dejaría para siempre el baile, cosa que después no fue así gracias a Los Piratas de Luke, en Nueva York, yo me acomodé a una vida en la que los sueños de juventud apenas tenían cabida para mí. Estudié, me gradué, me fui a vivir con él, tenía un trabajo… Pero la irrupción de Vortex en nuestras vidas y la sensación que tuve al ver a Moose besarse con aquella fulana rubia en el bar del hotel… Cuando los vi a todos allí sentados, riendo y haciendo lo que más les gustaba, sentí que algo realmente no encajaba en mi vida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba cortándole las alas a mi novio por querer tener una vida simple como la del resto de mis amigas? ¿Acaso no estaba deseando subirme a un escenario con él?

Mientras bailo y dejo que la música diluya mis pensamientos en una sensación de ingravidez, al caer de un salto me encuentro con una mano que toma la mía, me vuelvo… y ahí está. No nos hace falta más que mirarnos para saber lo que va a suceder a continuación. Un paso atrás, un paso hacia delante y sus brazos hacen girar los míos hasta que su abrazo me rodea. Mi mano derecha se alza para agarrarme a su nuca mientras nuestros cuerpos, pegados, se mueven como uno solo.

Lo admito: la noche anterior, cuando apareció en la azotea para mi enorme sorpresa y se disculpó por lo ocurrido, me sentía casi como un lastre en su vida. Pero cuando después nos reconciliamos en el dormitorio, un lugar donde casi nuestra compenetración es similar a la existente en la pista de baile, recuerdo haberle dicho que debería volver a Las Vegas, que los dos sabíamos que él era una pieza clave de LMNTRIX. No os engañéis: Moose nunca se lo ha creído; de hecho, tuvo que ser Andie la que lo empujó a bailar cuando ambos estudiaban en la MSA, y Luke el que lo convenció para entrar en Los Piratas en Nueva York bajo la denominación "nacidos de un Loro". Pero su habilidad innata siempre ha estado ahí, creo que casi desde que podía gatear. Sin embargo, cuál no fue mi sorpresa cuando me pidió que me fuese con él, que bailase con él.

Y yo, que hacía años había jurado que no volvería a bailar en pro de la comodidad y la tranquilidad de una vida normal, solo pude aceptar. Porque si se trata de ayudarle a cumplir su sueño, yo estaré ahí siempre que me necesite.

La coreografía se está terminando: Andie ha realizado un salto mortal y ha caído en los brazos de Sean, quedando ambos abrazados. Entonces, la sala estalla en vítores y el confeti empieza a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. ¿Hemos ganado? No lo sé, pero es posible. Entonces, mi chico vuelve a aparecer frente a mí, de vuelta de su última posición unos metros más allá. Ambos nos abrazamos y, segundos después, sus labios atrapan los míos. Le devuelvo el beso.

Así pues, como él me dijo, puede ser que tenga a la persona con la que quiere bailar…

Pero yo puedo afirmar lo mismo. Y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.


	32. El chico es mío (Las Vegas)

Las Vegas (IX)

Para Gloria

Camille:

Esto es como vivir un sueño. Ni siquiera me parece que las luces, la comida o el sofá sobre el que estoy medio sentada con las piernas apoyadas en las rodillas de Moose, sean auténticos.

El subidón de adrenalina tras haber ganado, con todo el confeti cayendo a nuestro alrededor, la música sonando y todo el mundo bailando, continúa palpitando en mis venas como una melodía sin final. El champán corre de mano en mano y hay comida de todo tipo frente a nosotros. Y Moose y yo, como si tuviéramos diez años menos, no hacemos más que dirigirnos miradas furtivas que cuando se encuentran, hace que estallemos en carcajadas y de vez en cuando nos besemos con algo más de energía de lo normal; al menos, cuando estamos en público.

Obviamente y aunque no somos la única pareja presente, cada gesto apasionado hace aflorar los silbidos y el jaleo. Pero hoy, esta noche, tampoco me importa. De repente, empiezo a ser consciente de algo en la nebulosa de euforia que envuelve mi cerebro: esto supondrá un cambio en nuestras vidas. Y al contrario de lo que suponía, o de lo que evaluaría mi parte más severa y reflexiva, no me preocupa; más bien es una especie de escalofrío de anticipación el que me recorre la espina dorsal.

En ese instante, sin embargo, mi ánimo se enfría cuando veo por el rabillo del ojo moverse una silueta desgraciadamente conocida. La mandíbula se me tensa ligeramente cuando la rubia que hace apenas dos noches intentó robarme a mi chico me devuelve la mirada; una mirada cargada de sorpresa y algo de desafío. Moose, cuando se percata de su presencia, la mira con aparente tranquilidad mientras bebe de la copa de champán que tiene en la mano izquierda, apoyada sobre el respaldo del sofá. Y yo siento estremecerse mi cuerpo con un extraño placer cuando, al mismo tiempo, ciñe su brazo derecho alrededor de mi espalda, aproximándome a él de forma poco inocente. Los ojos de la rubia, para mi triunfo, se abren aún más y yo no puedo evitar –no sé si por el champán o por el éxtasis de la victoria en The Vortex– lanzarle una falsa mueca de disculpa. En este momento suena sobre nuestras cabezas el tema "The girl is mine" de Michael Jackson y Paul McCartney y no puedo evitar pensar con diversión: "El chico es mío".

Su reacción ante mi gesto no se hace esperar. Su rostro pasa del desdén al enfado en un instante y enseguida sugiere a sus acompañantes que se vayan a otra parte. Pero, cuando lo hacen, Moose me sorprende besando la parte baja de mi mandíbula y susurra en un tono que conozco bien, apenas un ronroneo:

–Vámonos de aquí.

Moose:

No sé si es el hecho de haber ganado o qué narices me pasa esta noche. Lo único que noto es que mi cabeza bombea como si mi corazón se hubiese salido de mi pecho e hubiese invadido el rincón donde debería estar mi cerebro. Veo las luces brillar, me tiemblan las manos y solo tengo ojos para una persona. O más bien, una criatura celestial de ojos oscuros que parecen invitarme al paraíso cada vez que se giran hacia mí. Está aquí, ambos estamos aquí; hemos ganado. No solo The Vortex, sino algo más. Nuestro sueño y una unión más sólida entre los dos. Un vínculo que jamás volveré a permitir que se debilite de forma tan absurda.

Cuando nos levantamos y me toma de la mano para llevarme al ascensor, me dejo conducir. Creo que alguien silba a nuestra espalda, pero me da igual. Cuando las puertas se cierran tras nosotros, en la soledad de este pequeño espacio que nos hace ascender, la esquina parece un sitio más que perfecto para darnos rienda suelta y olvidar la contención. Nuestras bocas se enlazan con furia, noto su cuerpo contra el mío…

Segundos después, una sacudida brusca nos hace salir momentáneamente del sueño idílico en el que nos encontramos y la puerta se abre a nuestra espalda. De golpe, nos separamos como si no sucediese nada cuando dos parejas más entran en el ascensor. Pero hasta que llega nuestro piso no hacemos otra cosa que mirarnos y reírnos como idiotas por lo bajo.

De los nervios y parcialmente por culpa del champán, ninguno atina a la primera a meter la llave en su sitio. Pero cuando la puerta se cierra violentamente tras mi espalda y entramos en el dormitorio a oscuras, es como si nos adentráramos en otra dimensión. Una reservada para nosotros dos. Ni siquiera nos quitamos la ropa antes de que nuestros cuerpos se encuentren de la forma más dulce posible. Mis manos suben su falda y las suyas sueltan mis tirantes. Ella queda contra la pared, en mis brazos, con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura y la cabeza echada hacia atrás; lo que permite que, después de que su mano lance lejos la gorra que he llevado para bailar, mis labios saboreen su cuello y las zonas cercanas con total libertad. Nos sentimos bien, eufóricos, y cambiamos de posición mil veces antes de llegar al deseado final.

Qué le voy a hacer. La amo. Y por ello, en esta nebulosa de felicidad sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer a continuación.

Camille:

El frío del cristal es un curioso contraste con mi piel, encendida tras hacer el amor con Moose. Sus manos aún están rodeando mi cintura y siento su cuerpo apoyado contra mi espalda, temblando por el esfuerzo. En ese momento, él apoya la barbilla en mi hombro y me susurra toda clase de cosas preciosas al oído. Yo le respondo en el mismo tono. A nuestros pies, al otro lado de la ventana, Las Vegas se extiende como un mapa de luces multicolores. Habrá quien piense que estamos en una posición muy expuesta, pero la altura y la desinhibición de esta noche hace que apenas nos importe que alguien pueda vernos. Era lo que necesitábamos hacer, y hoy nadie en el mundo podría negarnos nada. Ni siquiera nosotros mismos.

Pasan unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos nos movemos: sus brazos siguen rodeando mi cintura, su respiración y la mía se tranquilizan y se hacen casi una sola, en completa armonía. Sí; así es como siento que debe ser. Él y yo, una sola unidad.

En ese instante, sin embargo, su cuerpo se aleja ligeramente del mío y me susurra que espere un segundo, que ahora vuelve. Yo obedezco sin dejar de mirar hacia el exterior. ¿Qué me pasa esta noche que todo lo que veo me parece magia pura? No lo sé, pero desde luego la presencia repentina de una cajita con un anillo frente a mis ojos, sin esperarlo, contribuye a hacer que la situación se vuelva todavía más sorprendente.

–Sé que quizá debí pedírtelo hace mucho. Sé que me he comportado como un idiota estos días. Pero también sé que es el momento –me susurra por la espalda mientras yo intento asimilar lo que me está diciendo, sin creérmelo del todo y procurando no echarme a llorar de la emoción–. Cásate conmigo, Camille Anne Gage.

 _ **¡Buenas, brujines! Bueno, varias cosas:**_

 _ **–La primera, que como alguna lectora que otra me pidió más "lemon" en las historias, he intentado cumplir con ello y con las normas de (aparte de que no se me da bien hacer escenas muy explícitas, está prohibido en esta plataforma).**_

 _ **–Segundo, quería contar la pedida de mano de Moose a Camille la noche del triunfo en The Vortex, como sugirió Carmen2000R creo recordar.**_

 _ **–Y tercero: cuando suena la canción "The girl is mine" he querido hacer varios homenajes a los dos actores protagonistas. Por un lado, no sé si sabéis que ambos hicieron un vídeo homenaje a "Thriller" de Michael Jackson hace algunos años, el vídeo se puede encontrar en Youtube; y por otro lado, Alyson Stoner (Camille) sacó este verano un single llamado "The boy is mine", de ahí la frase que piensa.**_

 _ **Así pues, espero que os haya gustado y espero poder subir pronto capítulo nuevo (aquí cumpliré con otra sugerencia que me hicieron en Wattpad que es meter algo de celos, pero quiero sorprenderos así que no doy pistas, je je je je…). ¡Abrazos y gracias a tod s por vuestras reviews y sugerenciassss! 3**_


	33. Una noticia bomba (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (III)**

 _Camille:_

Me va a estallar la cabeza.

Ese es mi primer pensamiento cuando abro los ojos por culpa de unos tremendos golpes en la puerta. Al otro lado de las cortinas parece que hay bastante luz; _ergo,_ es de día. Los golpes vuelven a sonar y, como una _zombie_ , me levanto de la cama y cojo lo primero que pillo para vestirme porque, en una décima de segundo y aun en mi estado, soy capaz de deducir que estoy completamente desnuda. Sí, la camiseta del día anterior servirá. Tarde, me doy cuenta de que es la de Moose. El cual, para más _inri,_ sigue tumbado boca abajo con la cabeza casi enterrada en la almohada y roncando con total felicidad.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y estoy a punto de avisarle de que llaman, pero los golpes –que no han conseguido despertarle… cosa que ni un cañón de la Marina, de manera habitual, podría hacer– insisten como martillazos sobre mi maltratada cabeza así que, con paso no muy firme a causa del sueño y la resaca me dirijo hacia la puerta, abriendo tan solo una rendija.

–¿Sí?

Es Sean, lo que hace que los ojos se me abran esta vez de par en par. Pero no me da tiempo a responder antes de que él resople como una locomotora y decirme:

–¡Ah, por fin sé algo de vosotros! ¡Menos mal!

Ante lo cual, mi rostro se desencaja con el más absoluto desconcierto.

–Sean… ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué hora es?

Él hace un gesto de impaciencia.

-Las nueve menos cuarto –me indica, lo que hace que algo se remueva en mi espesa masa cerebral antes de que él me confirme–. Tenemos reunión en el anfiteatro dentro de quince minutos.

"Oh… Mierda", es lo único que se me ocurre pensar antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a Sean. Sin embargo, acto seguido vuelvo a abrir y susurro de corrido:

–En diez minutos estamos ahí.

De inmediato, corro a abrir las cortinas. Lo que provoca, esta vez sí, que mi querido y adormilado novio pegue un bote en el colchón. El ruido le da lo mismo pero la luz… Ay, ese ya es otro cantar.

–Vamos –lo aprieto ante su único gruñido desconcertado–. Llegamos tarde.

Él, sin acelerarse demasiado, se frota los ojos.

–¿Tarde? ¿A qué?

Si las miradas matasen mis ojos ya le hubiesen dejado fulminado sobre las sábanas.

–The Vortex. Espectáculo. Contrato. ¡Reunión! –recito a toda velocidad al tiempo que me meto en el baño a la carrera.

Dado que los abuelos de Moose se fueron anoche y nos cedieron la habitación, ampliando la reserva al menos un día más, él y yo preferimos quedarnos a dormir aquí en vez de en la suite con los demás. Cuestión de privacidad, ya me entendéis.

Unos segundos después, escucho sus pasos detrás de mí y veo su cara asomar en el espejo. Sus ojos ya se han abierto de par en par y se mueve a toda velocidad, pero con una agilidad y una gracia natural que no puedo evitar quedarme mirándolo como una boba mientras me recojo el pelo en una coleta. Moose se lava la cara y después se peina, casi en un mismo gesto, sus rizos oscuros hacia atrás, dejándose el pelo empapado. Y no caigo en que me he quedado de piedra hasta que no se vuelve y me dice:

–Cam, despierta…

En ese instante, termino de hacerme la coleta a toda velocidad y salgo tras él del baño. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta me frena y me dice con media sonrisa:

–Oye, no es que a mí me importe pero… Estaría celoso si el resto del grupo pudiese ver más cantidad de tu piel que yo en público –y ante la sorpresa de mi aún embotada cabecita, me dice al oído–. Sigues llevando mi camiseta.

Seré idiota… Y encima él se sigue riendo por lo bajo mientras me visto, cuando salimos de la habitación y durante todo el trayecto en ascensor hasta la planta baja. Debería odiarle, pero hoy estoy más enamorada de él que nunca. Qué le voy a hacer…

 _Moose:_

Ya hemos llegado todos al anfiteatro y el ambiente festivo se respira por todas partes. Los The Mob están en un extremo del enorme escenario mientras que los LMNTRIX se han dispersado por las butacas más cercanas a la zona central del salón. Dado el nombre del hotel, no es sorprendente que este lugar tan monstruosamente grande se llame… "El Coliseo". Y confieso que solo de pensar en bailar en ese gigantesco escenario, un escalofrío de nervios recorre mi espalda de parte a parte. Camille tiene razón: estar bajo los focos es algo a lo que no puedo negarme. Puesto que ahí arriba, cuando muevo mi cuerpo al son de la música, improviso, salto y acompaño a mis compañeros es donde realmente me siento yo mismo.

Cuando caigo en una butaca junto a Andie, sin embargo, mi cuerpo protesta por los excesos de la noche anterior. Después de la actuación y casi sin cambiarnos, todos los ganadores nos encaminamos hacia el restaurante para cenar, armando escandalera pero sin importarnos demasiado. Estábamos pletóricos: corría el alcohol, la comida y las muestras de cariño. Y en cuanto a necesidad de intimidad, fuimos en canon: primero se escaparon Violet y Chad, luego Sean y Andie y, por último, Camille y yo. Al fin y al cabo, en esta ocasión éramos los veteranos y también podíamos entender que los recién emparejados no pudiesen resistir la tentación.

Aún recuerdo mi primera vez con Cam…

Malpensados. No estaba hablando exactamente de eso…

Aunque también me acuerdo. Perfectamente.

–Tienes ojeras –observa entonces mi primera amiga de verdad en la MSA con cierta maldad, mirándome de reojo–. ¿Una noche intensa?

Ante lo que ladeo la cabeza y, con la sonrisa más sarcástica que soy capaz de mostrar, le devuelvo la pelota.

–Me sé de alguien que también tiene ojeras –replico, mordaz–. ¿Una noche intensa?

Mi sonrisa se convierte en una risa triunfal cuando compruebo cómo Andie se pone roja hasta la punta de las orejas, a la vez que me da un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro. Es maravilloso ver que, a pesar de los años, hay cosas que jamás cambiarán entre nosotros. Es una sensación de… ¿seguridad? Sí, podría decirse así. Aunque ahora mi euforia y mi expectación ante lo que vaya a suceder unos minutos después consumen el resto de mis emociones.

En ese instante Camille llega a mi altura, distrayéndome, y mi vista sin querer se desvía hacia su mano izquierda, donde algo brilla y hace que me sienta el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Alguno dirá que somos muy jóvenes aún pero, ¿qué más dará? Vamos a estar juntos en Las Vegas, bailaremos juntos y podremos comenzar una vida de verdad.

Poco después llega el director del hotel con Alexxa Brava, la diva del lugar. Lo siento, pero no termino de aguantar su estilo a lo Lady Gaga ni entiendo qué obsesión malsana tienen los gemelos Santiago con ella. Sin embargo, los dos recién llegados se limitan a explicarnos un poco lo que quieren para el próximo espectáculo y lo que creen que gustará más a la audiencia antes de despedirse sin más. Por suerte y para nuestra tranquilidad, nos aseguran que los contratos están en camino.

Pero, cuando se van, Cam y yo nos miramos. Puede que sea el momento. Así que, mientras todos nos subimos al escenario y las conversaciones sobre qué podemos hacer o preparar comienzan a correr de boca en boca, yo pido la atención de los compañeros un segundo:

–Bueno, chicos. Antes de que empecemos, Camille y yo tenemos algo que deciros… –cruzamos una mirada y soltamos a la vez–. ¡Nos vamos a casar!

 _ **¡Buenas a todos una semana más! ¡Lo prometido es deuda!**_

 _ **Comentar: Arantxa, creo que me leíste la mente puesto que este capítulo ya lo había escrito cuando sugeriste lo de que le propusiera matrimonio Moose a Camille la noche del triunfo en The Vortex. Es posible de hecho que en algún momento desarrolle esa escena :)  
**_

 _ **Igualmente me parecía la idea óptima ya desde que Nathaly lo sugirió pensé en poner la boda un año justo después (spoiler: quiero meter la de Sean y Andie año y medio después de The Vortex también, con sorpresa incluida para nuestros tortolitos... Ahí lo dejo :P).**_

 _ **Karime, probablemente los publique en ese orden aunque a lo mejor intercalo otros episodios entre medias :)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por vuestras reviews y espero que os esté gustando el fanfic! ¡ABRAZOS ENORMESSS!  
**_


	34. ¿Desperdiciando mi vida? (Las Vegas)

**Los Ángeles (VI)**

Para _Rachel_

A pesar de las dos horas de retraso del vuelo y de que todavía hace bastante frío en Los Angeles –hemos pasado un invierno agradable en Las Vegas, lo admito, pero salir del desierto supone casi volver a la dura realidad del variable clima estadounidense– Camille y yo llegamos con apenas diez minutos de retraso al porche de la casa de mis abuelos. Está situada cerca de la playa, con unas vistas espléndidas de la bahía de Santa Mónica. Me encanta este lugar, me ha gustado siempre y tengo buenos recuerdos: veranos sin preocupaciones bañándome en el mar, cenas al borde de la arena… Como si adivinase mis pensamientos –estoy sonriendo como un idiota así que no debe ser difícil– Camille me toma la mano e imita mi gesto. Yo le paso el brazo por los hombros y beso su sien antes de subir el primer peldaño.

En el interior, como imaginaba, huele magníficamente. Creo que mi abuela ha vuelto a hacer bolas de cabrito y no puedo evitar soltar una risita al recordar la cara que puso Sean al saber lo que eran. Camille, por otro lado, lleva el morro ligeramente fruncido dado el desagrado que le produce el olor de la carne cocinada, pero enseguida muestra una amplia sonrisa en cuanto mi abuela sale de la cocina para recibirnos con los brazos abiertos.

–¡Mis niños! –nos dice con orgullo manifiesto antes de abrazarnos y besarnos las mejillas casi al unísono–. ¡Cómo os he echado de menos! ¿Qué tal por Las Vegas?

–Muy bien, _baba_ –respondo en el mismo tono–. No ha hecho apenas frío este invierno, pero igualmente se agradece trabajar a cubierto– bromeo acto seguido.

Ella se ríe y enseguida aparece mi abuelo para saludarnos también. Sin embargo, se me eriza el vello de la nuca cuando percibo que hay dos personas que deberían estar por aquí y no han hecho acto aún de presencia. En efecto, ambos nos están esperando en la cocina. Mi madre, con una sonrisa que parece algo forzada –o mis nervios la perciben así, al menos–, se acerca para saludarnos. Pero mi padre permanece apoyado en la encimera. Y francamente, si las miradas matasen, creo que ahora mismo yo sería un montón de cenizas en el suelo de la cocina. Casi no hemos hablado desde que me fui a Las Vegas hace casi tres meses a trabajar. Lo que sí sabía de antemano era que el hecho de abandonar mi trabajo como ingeniero no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

–Veo que al final habéis podido venir –comenta como de pasada.

El cuadro, si no se pudiese cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, sería casi cómico. Los seis en la cocina haciendo un círculo, con mi padre y yo enfrentados en extremos opuestos de la habitación.

–Robert, por favor… –le pide mi madre a mi padre.

Pero él, desgraciadamente no parece escucharla. Y yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a organizar una batalla por una nimiedad.

–Déjalo, mamá –le indico sin volverme hacia ella y sin despegar tampoco la vista de mi padre–. Ya sabía que no lo entendería.

Me quiero dar la vuelta para salir de la cocina, pero su risa bronca me retiene.

–Claro que no lo entiendo, Robert –aprieto los puños al oír mi nombre de pila, pero me contengo de contestar enseguida. Quiero saber lo que tiene que decir. Lo cual casi hace que pierda el poco autocontrol que me queda–. Habría que estar loco para entender una decisión así.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo cómo Camille se lleva una mano a la boca con un gemido. Mi madre, por su parte, intenta seguir suavizando los ánimos.

–Robert, por favor –repite en tono de súplica–. Hoy no es el día… y lo sabes.

Ante lo que mi padre alza la cabeza y, sin mudar el semblante, replica:

–Para una vez en meses que mi hijo se digna a presentarse ante mí, creo que sí es el momento.

Camille ha bajado la mano y abre la boca para protestar, pero yo se lo impido con un movimiento suave del brazo. Ella me mira como si no entendiese nada, pero comprende enseguida mi petición silenciosa. No quiero que vea esto. Y mi abuela, intuyendo igualmente lo que quiero, la toma con delicadeza de la mano y se la lleva fuera de la cocina. Mi abuelo los sigue, no sin antes enviar una mirada de advertencia a mi padre que este parece ignorar. Solo queda mi madre como espectadora, pero ella se niega a irse.

–Sabes que eso no es justo, Robert –impreca a mi padre, dolida.

–No, no lo sabe –interrumpo yo entonces, para sorpresa de ambos.

Cuando se repone de la sorpresa, mi padre muestra finalmente todo su enfado.

–¿Cómo te atreves, desagradecido? –explota, sin importarle el tono de voz e ignorando la petición de mi madre para que no grite–. Renunciamos a todo para que tú lo tuvieras todo. No para que… –hace un gesto despectivo que me duele más de lo que soy capaz de admitir– malgastases tu vida.

Su declaración es como una patada en el estómago. Malgastar mi vida… Qué equivocado está.

–Claro –aseguro con ironía, ante su sorpresa. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué iba a arrodillarme para pedirle perdón y a volver al redil como una ovejita descarriada? Lo lleva claro–. Así que… Si estoy trabajando en algo que me gusta, ganando y ahorrando suficiente dinero como para no preocuparme por llegar a fin de mes y además voy a casarme dentro de un año… Sí, supongo que estoy malgastando mi vida, papá.

Y sin hacer caso del gesto de perplejidad absoluta de mis dos progenitores ante la noticia de mi boda, me doy la vuelta y salgo de casa pegando un portazo. Me tiemblan los brazos y, por ello, decido apoyarme en el porche y cruzarlos. Estoy… ¿decepcionado? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra. No puedo creerme que mis padres, a pesar de todo, no sean capaces de alegrarse por mí y de ver que realmente soy una persona independiente. Y sí, pensábamos decirles que nos casábamos a medianoche pero… Sacudo la cabeza, derrotado. Todo se ha torcido. Y lo único que deseo es salir de aquí cuanto antes.

En ese momento, mi madre aparece por mi espalda y me apoya una mano en el brazo, pero apenas tengo fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirarla a la cara.

–Moose –me llama, haciendo que se me parta el alma. Nunca me han querido llamar así, ¿y ahora sí? –. Cielo, sé que estás enfadado, pero entiende la postura de tu padre. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti…

Aprieto los puños y aparto de nuevo la mirada.

–¿Y no puede darse cuenta de que ya lo tengo? –mascullo, procurando no llorar yo también.

En ese instante, mi madre me abraza del todo. Y yo, tras un milisegundo de duda, le devuelvo el gesto.

–Te queremos, Moose. No lo olvides nunca.

No estoy para esto por lo que despacio, me separo de ella, musito un "gracias, mamá" y me encamino al interior de la casa. Sin mirar casi hacia la cocina, opto por subir directamente a la habitación. Y se me parte el alma al ver a Camille allí. Está vuelta hacia la ventana, sentada en el alféizar, y cuando me mira compruebo que ha estado llorando. Cuando se levanta, me acerco a ella y la abrazo con amor infinito. Es lo que sostiene toda mi vida, pero no necesito nada más. Así que, tras besar sus párpados húmedos, murmuro con todas mis emociones contenidas en cuatro palabras:

–Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

Porque si estoy con ella, la Navidad siempre será feliz. No importa lo que suceda.

Eso sí, mañana volvemos a Las Vegas sin mirar atrás.

 _ **¡Feliz semana, brujis! Este mes voy a intentar encajar los capítulos que faltan hasta final de año (este y otro) para que me cuadre justo la próxima escena con final de año. ¿Qué será? Lo sabréis en el próximo episodio. ¡Os quiero y Felices Fiestassss! 3**_


	35. De boda (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (VIII)**

 _Moose:_

Las luces se atenúan. Los espectadores que ocupan las sillas dispuestas en dos hileras a lo largo de la sala, contienen la respiración. Las notas de _Crawl_ de Chris Brown empiezan a sonar y desde el fondo del salón, una pareja se aproxima despacio. Cuando empieza la letra, el chico eleva a la chica mientras otras dos parejas se aproxima por el extremo contrario de la sala. Los seis llegan casi al comienzo del estribillo a los pasillos creados entre los asientos y, entonces, la música cambia a _Revolution,_ de Diplo, y mientras varios grupos de bailarines aparecen en escena desde los palcos más cercanos a la pista, los invitados, cada vez más incrédulos, ya no saben a dónde mirar. Salvo, claro está, aquellos pocos elegidos que saben de qué va el asunto.

Nuestros compañeros de la MSA lideran un equipo con Andie a la cabeza: Cable, Monstruo, Sonrisas, Kido y Mosca avanzan mezclando pasos sincronizados y en canon, mientras The Mob, con Sean en calidad de director nuevamente, les devuelven la pelota. Los Piratas, guiados por Luke y Natalie, son los terceros en salir a la pista. Tyler y Nora, por su parte, se han retirado, pero solo para volver y hacer sitio lentamente mientras caminan al lado de las dos personas artífices de todo este follón. Mi futuro cuñado y padrino de boda camina a mi lado con aparente despreocupación, como yo, pero solo es una pose. En cuanto los grupos en guerra retroceden con simulada reverencia, la música cambia a una versión remezclada de _I won't dance_ de Fred Astair, con lo que ambos comenzamos nuestros pasos al unísono. Y mentiría si no digo que este es un momento con el que había soñado desde que entré en la MSA, o antes.

Al otro lado de la plataforma, dos figuras femeninas imitan nuestros movimientos y aunque sé que esto lo tenemos ensayado, me obligo a hacer un esfuerzo soberano al ver a mi futura esposa. Está… Está… En fin, pues eso. Que no me salen las palabras. Por un absurdo segundo me pregunto si no ha sido mala idea pensar en este baile si avanza con ese vestido, pero mi mente se queda en blanco cuando ambos, sabiéndonos la coreografía de memoria, subimos a la plataforma y ejecutamos el movimiento final. La tomo de una mano, la giro hacia mí y finalizamos abrazados y mirándonos a los ojos, sin poder evitar reírnos de puro nerviosismo cuando escuchamos a toda la sala aplaudir. Sabíamos que merecería la pena.

Pero nuestra adrenalina se dispara de verdad cuando unos segundos después el reverendo del hotel Caesar's Palace de las Vegas sube a la plataforma desde otro de sus costados. Camille y yo nos miramos y apretamos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Llevamos un año esperando esto. Y ninguno queremos creer que por fin haya llegado.

 _Camille:_

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y no sé si es por los nervios o por acabar de bailar. Desde que me he despertado esta mañana en la habitación de Nora y Tyler es como si nada fuese real y, al mismo tiempo, no quisiera despertar de este sueño maravilloso. Mi cuñada se ha ocupado de peinarme junto a Gauge, el peluquero de Pelos y su pareja desde hace unos meses. Lo cierto es que no sé cómo es capaz de hacer las maravillas que hace con el pelo y aún menos cuando me he mirado al espejo y he contemplado mi flequillo ondeado, el cabello recogido en un moño y el adorno que se ha ocupado de trenzar desde la oreja hasta el mismo por todo el costado derecho de mi cabeza. No me reconocía, pero me he reído sin querer al pensar en la cara que pondría Moose al verme. La que ha puesto, en realidad.

El reverendo comienza con las frases de rigor para comenzar la ceremonia y, cuando llegan los votos y me toca la primera, me giro hacia Moose. Me lo he preparado, sé lo que quiero decirle… pero es tanto que incluso al redactarlo tuve que acortar. Sin embargo, no me hace falta memorizar algo que me dicta cada latido de mi corazón.

–Moose –aunque el reverendo lo llama por su nombre de pila, Robert, yo solo me siento capaz de vocalizar esas seis letras cuando estoy realmente enfadada con él. Casi desde que nos conocemos, para mí siempre ha sido Moose. De hecho, ¿quién creéis que le sugirió el mote, listillos?–, desde que éramos críos has sido la persona que más me conoce aparte de mi familia más directa. Siempre has estado ahí cuando necesitaba cualquier cosa y aunque tardamos en darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos mutuamente –sonríe levemente y yo le devuelvo el gesto– solo puedo decirte… gracias. Por todo. Y aunque lo sepas, te aseguro que hace mucho que no puedo concebir mi vida lejos de ti.

Noto cómo las manos le tiemblan y, sin querer, dos lágrimas emocionadas caen por mis mejillas mientras él respira hondo para pronunciar sus votos.

–Camille Anne Gage –pronuncia con solemnidad, haciendo que tuerza los labios en una sonrisita socarrona. Cuando Moose quiere chincharme, me llama "Camillian", juntando mi primer y segundo nombre. Pero ahora sé que dice mis nombres con serenidad, desde el fondo de su alma–, antes de nada quiero pedirte perdón –asegura, ante mi perplejidad. Pero me derrito en cuanto añade–: perdón por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de que solo existía una mujer en mi vida y en mi corazón –como siga así voy a acabar llorando cual Magdalena. Que me está costando horrores mantener las lágrimas a raya ya de por sí…–. Tú has conseguido que sea quien quiero ser, con tu amor y tu apoyo, y por ello quiero dedicar el resto de mi vida a hacer lo mismo por ti.

Mientras suena un _ooooohhh_ colectivo que reverbera hasta las arañas del techo, vocalizo un "te quiero" sin sonido y él me lo devuelve con una sonrisa. Pero el reverendo nos hace volver a la realidad de inmediato mientras toca intercambiar los anillos. Tyler nos los entrega guiñándome un ojo y tanto Moose como yo notamos el pulso a cien mientras concluimos con el protocolo de la ceremonia. Entonces, suena el consabido "por el poder que me otorga el estado de Nevada… yo os declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia". Y mentiría descaradamente si digo que nos cuesta cumplir aquella concesión. Mientras los invitados aplauden y el salón donde ganamos The Vortex hace exactamente un año atrona sobre nuestras cabezas, yo le echo los brazos al cuello al amor de mi vida mientras él rodea mi espalda con sus manos. Ojalá este momento pudiese detenerse en el tiempo…

Unos minutos después y tras salir del salón a la zona donde nos han permitido hacer la recepción, ambos nos encontramos recibiendo felicitaciones de los familiares que han venido a nuestra boda. Lo cierto es que nuestro jefe estaba encantado de tener una boda así en el hotel y no puso ningún impedimento en nuestros planes. Están contentos con nuestro trabajo, y eso siempre reconforta.

Primero se acerca mi madre, mi hermano pequeño y los abuelos de Moose. Detrás aparecen, con aire cohibido, los padres de este. Por un segundo, mientras las conversaciones surgen a nuestro alrededor, el silencio se adueña de nuestro grupo como si se hubiese instalado una burbuja de insonorización sobre nuestras cabezas. Mi "suegro" camina cabizbajo tras mi suegra, que sí se acerca con una sonrisa a abrazar a su hijo. Él le devuelve el gesto con cariño sincero, pero la tensión sigue ahí. Cuando Robert Alexander II se aproxima a mi marido, sin querer tomo a este por un brazo, preocupada. Pero una rápida sonrisa de aliento por su parte me tranquiliza ligeramente. Cuando su mirada vuelve a su padre, no obstante, se ha vuelto fría como el hielo.

Padre e hijo se observan unos segundos hasta que el primero decide romper el hielo.

–Bueno, Robert, sé que no es una novedad que esto nunca me ha parecido bien –veo cómo los labios de Moose se aprietan y siento cómo los míos hacen otro tanto– pero quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije hace unos meses. Si eres feliz, debería darme igual lo que hagas –se encogió de hombros–. Solo quería que lo supieras. Enhorabuena, hijo mío.

En ese momento se da la vuelta para irse y yo quiero volver a acercarme a Moose para consolar su más que probable corazón roto por las heridas abiertas de nuevo, pero entonces mi marido hace algo que no espero. Llama a su padre y, antes de que este pueda reaccionar, lo abraza. La madre de Moose solloza y cuando padre e hijo se separan, sonriéndose, yo soy la primera que no se lo cree. De hecho, cuando el padre se aproxima para darme la enhorabuena cortésmente, siento los labios de cartón, pero me obligo a sonreír lo mejor que puedo. Sin embargo, ver a Moose repentinamente relajado hace que mi enfado hacia su padre se reduzca un poco. Francamente, mejor así. Aunque a mí me costará bastante más perdonarle todo lo que le hizo a su propio hijo.

Cuando se retira la familia, los amigos se acercan para relevarlos. Moose y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice antes de que lleguen, con un silencioso mensaje bidireccional:

"Te amo".

 _Moose:_

La música atrona el interior del salón y las siluetas de los bailarines se pueden ver claramente a través de los cristales que dejo a mis espaldas. Ya ha anochecido y la fiesta no tiene viso de detenerse hasta altas horas, pero no me importa. Inhalando el aire fresco junto a la piscina del hotel, me siento un hombre nuevo. Me he casado con la mujer de mi vida, me he reconciliado con mi padre, trabajo en lo que me gusta… ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?

–¿Pensando en fugarte? –pregunta una vocecita irónica a mis espaldas.

Yo me limito a sonreír mientras la tomo de la mano y desciende los dos escalones que nos separan. Está preciosa vestida de blanco.

–Solo si es contigo –respondo tras fingir que medito un momento–. Si no, ¿dónde estaría la diversión?

Ella se ríe y ambos echamos a andar cogidos de la mano hasta sentarnos en el borde de una tumbona. Por un segundo, la fiesta queda atrás y solo nos rodea el silencio de una noche tranquila y perfecta.

–¿A qué hora sale el vuelo? –pregunta entonces Camille, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro.

–Deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto sobre las cinco de la mañana… –respondo haciendo una mueca sarcástica–. Por lo que calculo que acabaremos durmiendo en el avión.

Noto cómo sonríe y rodeo su cintura con el brazo. Inicialmente, la idea de la luna de miel había estado reñida entre las playas de Hawai o el encanto de las capitales europeas. La primera era mi idea, la segunda la de Camille. Pero reconozco que aunque haya ganado su opción, yo estoy cada vez más encantado con la idea. Al final, entre Tyler, Nora, mis abuelos, la madre de Camille y mis padres han organizado un recorrido que jamás podría soñar: veinte días para visitar Madrid, París, Londres, Berlín, Viena, Praga, Budapest, Roma y Estambul. Sigo sin saber de dónde han sacado el dinero y no me lo quieren decir, pero sé que es una sensación que me perseguirá siempre. Han hecho tanto por nosotros dos, todos ellos, que creo que debería compensarles y así se lo digo a Camille.

–Lo haremos –me asegura, alzando la cabeza para mirarme directamente–. De una forma u otra, sabrán que estamos eternamente agradecidos por todo lo que nos han dado en nuestra vida.

Y lo haremos juntos. Como marido y mujer.

 _ **Bueeeeeno lectores… Vale, lo sé, LO SÉ, dije que lo subiría la semana que viene pero es que ya no puedo esperar a que lo veais.**_

 _ **Le ha costado llegar lo que no está escrito entre unas cosas y otras, pero espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirlo. No es el último episodio, vendrán más (todavía quedan muchas escenas que contar y muchas cositas por resolver…) y de hecho, es posible que con este capítulo deje una temporadita el fanfic (proyectos que me reclaman, temas de trabajo, etc) pero volveré, tenedlo por seguro.**_

 _ **Antes de nada, desde aquí quiero agradecer a todos los que habéis ayudado a crear este capítulo (**_ **Nathaly, Carmen2000R y Arantxa)** _ **y a los que lo habéis pedido, apoyado y esperado. De verdad, espero que os guste cómo lo he planteado –me ha costado, no os creáis, porque quería plantear una velada inolvidable y que además estuviesen todos presentes- y bueno, aunque ha quedado más largo de lo normal creo que la ocasión lo merece.**_

 _ **En Baltimore VIII, el próximo episodio, desvelaré eso de que Camille le sugirió el mote a Moose… ¡Pero aún queda mucha historia que contar y sin vuestro apoyo no sería posible! ¡GRACIAS!**_


	36. ¿Es lo que creo? (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (V)**

El estómago me arde. Trato de hacer memoria, pero no recuerdo haber cenado nada en la última semana que haya podido sentarme tan mal. Siendo vegana, además, suelo tener mucho cuidado con lo que como y, especialmente desde que volví al baile, he tratado de imponerme una dieta lo más estricta y equilibrada posible. Sobre todo, que me permita mantenerme a un buen nivel físico y de energía sin caer en las temidas anemias por falta de vitamina B12. Porque no quedaría bien que me desplomase en el escenario así por las buenas, ¿verdad? Aparte de que a Moose le daría un infarto acto seguido… 

Justo en cuanto pienso en él, su cabecita rizada aparece por la puerta del dormitorio. 

–¿Cómo estás? –pregunta, claramente preocupado por mí. 

Solo con eso, consigue insuflarme la energía suficiente como para incorporarme un poco y sonreírle, lo que parece tranquilizarlo un poco. 

–El estómago sigue dándome vueltas –reconozco mientras me apoyo en el cabecero y él se sienta en el borde del colchón, a mi lado–, pero luego tengo cita con el médico –al verlo tan apurado, me acerco y lo abrazo como por instinto. Él me estruja a su vez; sin violencia pero demostrándome lo mucho que lo frustra esta situación–. Venga –intento animarlo–, seguro que no es nada. 

Lo cierto es que, al margen de una indigestión corriente, tengo una sospecha que no deja de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, incordiando. Pero prefiero no manifestarlo en voz alta todavía… Por diferentes motivos. Moose, sin embargo, se separa de mí un poco sin mostrar mucho convencimiento sobre mi argumento. Yo diría que la otra alternativa no se le pasa por la cabeza, pero no puedo estar segura. O, al menos, creo que no tendría esa cara de puerro si fuese así. 

–Tengo que irme a trabajar –avisa entonces, en un tono que me dice claramente que, si pudiera, se quedaría en casa conmigo todo el día para cuidarme–. Pero avísame en cuanto sepas algo, ¿de acuerdo? 

Lo beso en la mejilla. Es tan mono… 

–Lo haré –prometo y en cuanto veo su reticencia a irse, apostillo–. Estoy indispuesta, no terminal. Anda, vete. 

Con media sonrisa poco convencida, veo cómo se retira despacio, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla, acariciarme el pelo y decirme que me quiere. Me derrito por dentro y le respondo que yo también al tiempo que bajo las piernas de la cama para demostrarle que ya estoy mejor. Sin embargo, no termina de soltarme hasta que no ve cómo me acerco al armario para vestirme. No me importa que me vea desnuda, por supuesto, pero si no se va ya llegará tarde al ensayo y lo sabe. Así que, cariñosamente, lo echo de la habitación tirándole una zapatilla sin puntería alguna. Riendo por primera vez en varios días, se despide de nuevo y enseguida escucho la puerta del apartamento cerrarse tras él. Entonces, resoplo, me miro al espejo e, instintivamente, me apoyo las manos abiertas sobre el vientre a la vez que una sola pregunta ronda mi cabeza: 

¿Es posible? 

_Dos horas más tarde…_

El sol que luce sobre Las Vegas, reinando en un cielo sin nubes, hace que entre en calor nada más salir del hospital. Lentamente, cierro los ojos, me detengo junto a las escaleras y respiro hondo el aire desértico que siempre rodea a la ciudad mientras trato de asimilar lo que me acaban de decir y todas sus implicaciones. Me hace feliz, por supuesto, y sé que Moose reaccionará igual. Pero, ¿qué será de mi trabajo? Salvo que reduzca mucho la intensidad del ejercicio, no podré seguir bailando en unos cuantos meses, ya me lo ha advertido el médico. 

Sin embargo, tengo fe. Las cosas hasta ahora nos han ido bien y, aunque por una parte me aterre dulcemente la perspectiva de lo que se nos viene encima, por otra sé que es exactamente lo que quería. No digamos desde que conozco a Moose, que teníamos nueve años, pero sí desde que nos fuimos a vivir juntos. 

Mi móvil suena en ese preciso instante y salgo de mi ensoñación al sol, torciendo el morro con sarcasmo evidente cuando veo quién llama. 

–¿Sí? –contestó, chinchándolo con falsa tranquilidad. 

–Cam, ¿qué te han dicho? 

La voz de Moose suena casi angustiada y, por un momento, estoy tentada de contárselo todo por teléfono para que se tranquilice. Pero las cosas no se hacen así y, por ello, elijo eludir la respuesta verdadera y solo le digo que todo está en orden, que es un virus pasajero y pronto estaré bien. 

–Entonces, ¿mañana vamos a la boda de Sean y Andie? –me pregunta, esperanzado. 

Yo sonrío y se lo confirmo. Sé la relación tan especial que tiene con Andie y no puedo estar celosa de ello, menos todavía siendo su dama de honor. Mi hermano Tyler y Nora han dicho que es posible que vengan también, aunque tendrán que regresar a Nueva York por la noche porque están en plena preparación de una nueva gira. Mientras tanto, el pequeño Kinney Gage se quedará con las abuelas en Baltimore. Estoy encantada de tener un sobrino, lo admito; aunque creo que dentro de poco tendré que recurrir a Nora para que me aconseje. Aún recuerdo todo lo que me enseñó, así como la desbandada de Moose cuando me vio bailar en la MSA por primera vez. Cuántas cosas han pasado desde entonces… 

–Bueno, entonces… Nos vemos en casa –se despide, casi a regañadientes–. Te quiero, muñeca. 

–Te quiero, rizos –le respondo con infinito amor–. Nos vemos luego. 

Y mientras cuelgo, tomo una decisión. Sé que mañana es la boda de Sean y Andie y no quiero estropearla, pero a lo mejor me llevo a Moose un momento aparte y le confieso un pequeño secreto… 

**_¡Hola, mis lectores danzarines! Creo que todos intuís por dónde van los tiros, si no os lo imaginabais ya en el anterior capítulo. No obstante, para los rezagados, no voy a declararlo abiertamente hasta el próximo capi de Las Vegas (jijiji, malvada que soy…). Más que nada, para que podáis ver qué cara pone Moose cuando se entere..._**

**_Por supuesto, si tenéis ideas para esta ciudad podéis dejármelas en los comentarios, ya sabéis que las anoto en "Peticiones Populares" y las iré cumpliendo en cuanto sea posible._** **_Y atentos, que los dos próximos capítulos ya serán el de_ Paula _y el de_ Estella _, seguiditos :D No os los perdáis!_**

**_¡Abrazos!_**


	37. ¡Sorpresa! (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (IV)**

Andie está frente al espejo, observando su reflejo con gesto crítico y, dicho sea de paso, poco convencido. ¿O son los nervios? Sonrío sin quererlo al recordar el día que fui a rescatarla a aquel antro de _fashion victims_ para que viniese a bailar a Las Vegas con Sean y el resto de la banda. Dudo que se arrepienta de esa decisión pero, al mismo tiempo, no estoy seguro de cuánto le daría tiempo a aprender de moda en aquellos meses. De todas formas, para mí siempre será la bailarina callejera que apostó por sacarme de las sombras y demostrarme que podía hacer algo más.

–Sigo pensando que estás mejor con gorra y zapatillas –opino entonces.

Ella, como no me ha oído llegar –me he asegurado de no hacer ruido al entrar, más por costumbre de vida que por otra cosa– pega un brinco y se gira al tiempo que procura no pisar uno de los pliegues del enorme vestido blanco en el que ahora mismo se encuentra enfundada. Veo cómo, tras recuperarse y sonreír a medias, su gesto se transforma en una máscara de nervios. Se muerde el labio inferior, agacha la barbilla, resopla y cambia el peso de un pie a otro al tiempo que se echa discretas miradas en el espejo. Tengo que admitirlo: está preciosa, pero tampoco es para menos. Hoy le toca a ella dar el "sí, quiero".

–¿Qué opinas? –me pregunta, sin convicción.

Y reconozco que su pregunta me sorprende, porque a ver quién os creéis que tuvo que acompañarla a escoger el vestido.

–Pueeees… –frunzo los labios como si realmente meditase sobre ello-. Creo recordar que después de tres horas de probador y unos veinte modelos diferentes, este fue el único en el que estuvimos definitivamente de acuerdo… –veo cómo vuelve a agachar la cabeza, sonrojada, y no puedo evitar reírme a la vez que doy un giro teatral para que contemple mis propias pintas–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué opinas?

En mi caso, la elección fue de Camille, pero sé que jamás en mi vida me sentiré cómodo con un traje así. Parezco un pingüino.

-Pueeees… –me imita Andie, antes de acercarse a ajustarme la pajarita–. Pareces recién salido del Polo Norte…

–¡Venga ya! –ahora me toca a mí ponerme como un tomate pero, cuando a ambos se nos pasa el ataque de risa, un silencio cómodo se instala entre ambos por unos segundos–. ¿Nerviosa? –pregunto entonces.

Andie sacude la cabeza a la vez que vuelve a morderse el labio con nerviosismo.

–Bueno… No sé si alguna vez lo había imaginado así –de repente, muestra media sonrisa sarcástica–. Aunque creo que eso no es nuevo para ti.

Sonrío a la vez. Andie tiene razón: hace 6 meses que yo pasé por este mismo trance con Camille, pero creo que jamás lo hubiese imaginado así. O al menos, tan maravilloso como realmente fue. Los sentimientos que te invaden durante los minutos y segundos que dura ese día no los esperas, pero tampoco los olvidas jamás.

–Todo irá bien –le aseguro–. Solo espero que a Eddy no se le hayan olvidado los anillos…

Andie se ríe con ganas y yo la secundo. Es sorprendente cómo, a pesar de los años y la distancia, somos capaces de reírnos de los mismos chistes y entendernos casi sin necesidad de palabras.

–Por cierto, ¿cómo está Camille? –me pregunta ella entonces–. Espero que se le haya pasado ya la indigestión que tenía estos días…

Yo hago un gesto con la mano, procurando quitarle importancia, aunque es cierto que he estado preocupado por el fuerte ataque de gastroenteritis que ha sufrido Camille durante esta última semana. Pero ayer por la mañana fue al hospital y por lo visto no hay nada anormal, solo un virus pasajero que, gracias al cielo, no le ha impedido venir hoy a la ceremonia.

En ese instante, como si la hubiese invocado, aparece igualmente por la puerta del cuartito que le han cedido a Andie en el hotel para cambiarse. Y la respiración se me corta de nuevo al contemplar lo guapísima que está. Lo cierto es que, para no repetir los colores de las damas de honor de nuestra propia boda, Cam había sugerido cambiar a un tono violeta rosado que Andie había aceptado enseguida. Vestido corto, un solo tirante y caída en capas amplias, ceñido en la cintura. Para cualquier hombre con dos dedos de frente, aquel atuendo quitaba el hipo. O eso, o que yo estoy de más de enamorado de ella.

–Está todo listo, chicos –nos avisa entonces con una sonrisa.

Yo cruzo una mirada de complicidad con Andie antes de aproximarme a mi esposa, darle un suave beso en los labios y salir con ella al pasillo. Eddy también está allí, dispuesto a llevar a Andie del brazo hasta el altar, donde ya debe estar Sean esperándola. Pero todos nos quedamos petrificados en el sitio, especialmente la futura esposa y yo…

Cuando vemos aparecer en el hall a Sophie y a Chase cogidos de la mano.

El tiempo se detiene. Nos miramos. Chase repasa de una manera a Andie que me dan ganas de darle un puñetazo en la nariz, a pesar de lo amigos que fuimos en su día. Y Sophie…

No la he vuelto a ver desde que dejó la MSA, pero se me cierra la garganta cuando veo cómo nos mira alternativamente a Camille y a mí. Mi brazo, como es lógico, rodea su cintura. Y, sin saber por qué, alzo la mano contraria, donde tengo mi alianza, para que sea perfectamente visible. Es solo un acto reflejo, pero los ojos de Sophie se abren por una centésima de segundo debido a la comprensión. Sin embargo, su reacción acto seguido me descoloca. Sonríe como si supiera que aquello podía pasar y ambos se aproximan lentamente. Y los que estamos nos quedamos quietos como estatuas hasta que Chase es el primero en abrir la boca cuando llega a nuestra altura.

–Hola, Andie. Cuánto tiempo.

 _ **¡Buenas, compañeros de viaje! ¿Cómo os habéis quedado? ¿Sorprendidos? Lo cierto es que quería introducir esta boda y esta situación desde hace tiempo, pero no sé cuánto ahondaré en ello. Probablemente, en el tema Sophie-Moose más que en el Andie-Chase, que son secundarios totalmente a la historia. Sin embargo, notaréis que este capítulo es más nostálgico de**_ **Step Up 2** _ **y tiene una explicación: sin Andie, como ya se comentó en algún otro capítulo, probablemente Moose nunca se hubiese subido a un escenario a demostrar su arte, así que quería hacer un hueco a la relación de amistad de los dos, que me parece muy especial. ¡Seguid enviando sugerencias que me encanta! Pronto cumpliré algunas de ellas, I promise!¡Besos fuertes!**_


	38. ¿Lo estás? Lo estoy (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (VI)**

La brisa de la azotea es un dulce consuelo para mi mente atormentada. Por suerte, la ceremonia ha ido como tenía que ir y tanto Sean como Andie se han dado el "sí, quiero" como era de esperar. Pero el hecho de que tanto la novia como yo tuviésemos la sombra presente de nuestros respectivos ex revoloteando por el hotel, debo admitir que ha conseguido enturbiar un poco el ambiente festivo. Y la cosa ha sido peor cuando me he cruzado con Sophie "casualmente" en el _hall_ del Caesar's y ha querido hablar conmigo.

Yo estaba deseando largarme de allí pero, por lo visto, _Miss_ Triple Amenaza, aquella que me largó en su día como a un perro apaleado porque aspiraba a algo más –lo cual, para mi dolor a pesar de los años, ha resultado ser de nuevo el "gran" Chase Collins, de alta estirpe dentro del mundo de la danza– quería darme una explicación o, al menos, que enterrásemos el hacha de guerra.

Debo reconocer que me sorprendió su actitud, aunque en el fondo seguía dolido con ella. Tras nuestra ruptura, ni siquiera cruzándose conmigo por los pasillos de la escuela en alguna visita ocasional me había vuelto a mirar dos veces. Pero ahora, por lo visto, tras haber pasado por compañías y musicales diversos, es una cantante camino del estrellato y va a estrenar su primer disco en solitario justamente en el Caesar's Palace.

Cuando me preguntó por mi matrimonio, confieso que casi me echo a reír por no llorar. ¿En serio le importaba? Pero, educadamente, correspondí a sus preguntas y no pude evitar dejar caer que mi cuñado era Tyler Gage. Negaré haber dicho esto, pero sentí un maligno placer cuándo la vi palidecer ante la mención de la estrella del _Street Dance_ , salida igual que todos nosotros de la MSA de Baltimore.

Sin preguntarle, no obstante, me contó que ella había vuelto a coincidir con Chase hacía un par de años en una compañía y que, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y… "Ya, claro", pensaba yo mientras tanto con acidez. "Pero Andie se tuvo que llevar la peor parte y nunca supo quién había sido su sustituta… De nuevo" Para mi sorpresa, Sophie parecía arrepentida, pero yo necesitaba respirar aire fresco cuanto antes. Así pues, tras despedirme todo lo educadamente que fui capaz, me subí corriendo al ascensor y pulsé el botón de la azotea sin apenas pensar.

Una mano en la espalda me sorprende ahora, inmerso como ando en mis amargas reflexiones. Pero me tranquilizo y respiro aliviado en cuanto compruebo que es Camille. Ella me abraza y me besa despacio, como si hiciese una eternidad que no unimos nuestros labios y quisiera aprendérselos de memoria. Yo la imito durante varios minutos antes de que ambos necesitemos separarnos para recuperar el aliento.

–Te he visto hablando con Sophie –confiesa entonces, haciendo que me tense. Pero su actitud está muy lejos del enfado. Más bien, parece preocupada–. ¿Cómo estás?

Yo tuerzo el morro, sin saber qué contestar.

–Bueno –resoplo al cabo de un rato–. Podría haber sido mucho peor, la verdad…

Camille muestra media sonrisa comprensiva y se abraza de nuevo a mí mientras su mirada se pierde en el desierto que cubre el horizonte de Las Vegas. Sin quererlo, en ese instante noto que su cuerpo tiembla y la rodeo con los brazos.

–¿Tienes frío? –le digo, quitándome la chaqueta de inmediato para pasársela por los hombros–. Aquí arriba, parece que no, pero corre el aire… –comento, tratando de olvidar la amarga escena con Sophie.

Pero Camille, aunque acepta la americana, menea la cabeza de una forma que no soy capaz de reconocer, y me inquieto de nuevo.

–No es frío exactamente lo tengo –admite entonces, para mi total confusión, con media sonrisita cargada de misterio.

Como un acto instintivo subo la mano hacia su frente, temiendo que la fiebre haya hecho finalmente acto de presencia y termine de postrarla del todo en cama.

–¿Te encuentras mal todavía? –pregunto, ligeramente angustiado por ella.

Si es así, me la llevo a casa volando si es necesario. No quiero que ande sufriendo aunque tengamos una celebración casi "en familia". Aparte de Tyler, Nora y mis abuelos –que casi han ejercido de maestros de ceremonias y a los que tanto Sean como Andie aprecian muchísimo– todos nuestros amigos de la MSA han venido, como en nuestra boda. Todo el equipo que compitió en Las Calles… "incluido Chase, que ni siquiera estaba invitado", pienso con ironía–. Pero no quiero que Camille se fuerce si no se encuentra como debe.

Pero, para mi mayor sorpresa, ella sonríe y me rodea la cintura con los brazos.

–Digamos que el… malestar de estos días no era precisamente un virus… –deja caer enigmáticamente, al tiempo que enarca una ceja elocuente.

Y yo, tras poner cara de póker y sin entender muy bien por dónde van los tiros, de repente empiezo a comprender qué me está queriendo decir y mi cara se descompone en un milisegundo con una mezcla de sorpresa e inmensa alegría.

–¿Estás…? –me atrevo a preguntar, notando cómo la voz me tiembla a causa de la emoción y sin querer creerlo todavía.

Cuando ella asiente lentamente y sonriendo a su vez, no obstante, me siento la persona más afortunada del planeta. No es que me pille de sorpresa puesto que, desde que nos casamos, asumimos que era algo que podía llegar en cualquier momento y estábamos decididos a enfrentarlo; pero, de un plumazo, olvido a Chase, a Sophie y casi que estamos todavía en medio de la boda de Sean y Andie. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo mientras abrazo a Camille y entierro el rostro en su pelo, al borde del llanto. Pero son lágrimas de felicidad, como las que ella derrama suavemente sobre mi camisa.

Está embarazada. Vamos a tener un hijo. Somos muy jóvenes, sí. Y nuestro trabajo actual se basa en el ejercicio físico y es posible que eso suponga un problema futuro para Camille mientras está encinta, pero, ¿quién dijo que la vida para ser maravillosa tenía que ser fácil?

 _ **¡Buenas, brujines! Como ya os adelanté, antes de la boda de Moose y Camille iba a meter alguna boda más y alguna sorpresa que otra –esta llevaba avisada más de un capítulo, jajaja**_ – _ **. Pero no os preocupéis, seguiré alternando e iré contando detalles al respecto. Por ejemplo, ¿qué hará Camille mientras está embarazada si no puede bailar? ¿Será niño o niña –se admiten votos**_ – _ **? ¿Y Andie y Sean, se sumarán al carro del "baby boom"? Todo esto y mucho más lo iréis** **descubriendo a lo largo de más capítulos de** **Las Vegas. Ah, e igual estoy una semana o más sin subir capítulo por cuestiones personales, pero volveré :)** **¡Se os quiere, hasta la próxima!**_


	39. Ha dicho ¿los niños? (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (VII)**

–Moose…

Cuando lo llamo, mi marido, que lleva un rato dedicándose a dar vueltas de un lado para otro como un gato enjaulado, frena en seco, aunque su pierna sigue agitándose como si tuviese vida propia sobre el suelo encerado del pasillo. Con la mano, palmeo el asiento junto a mí y él, tras un suspiro de derrota, acepta mi invitación y se sienta por fin. Sin embargo, sigue teniendo los codos apoyados en las rodillas, la barbilla sobre los dedos y le siguen temblando los pies. Cualquiera diría que se va a poner a improvisar de un momento a otro.

–Moose –lo llamo de nuevo, mientras le cojo una mano entre las mías–. De verdad, va a ir todo bien.

Él resopla con cierto nerviosismo, aunque sus ojos me demuestran todo el amor que sé que me tiene. Nos tiene. Porque, sin quererlo, percibo al pequeño en mi interior aunque solo llevo dos meses y medio embarazada y aún no se me nota. Es como… no sé, ¿una intuición?

Estamos en el hospital North Vista de Las Vegas, esperando a que me hagan la ecografía para comprobar que, efectivamente, todo esté yendo como debe. Sin embargo, entiendo que Moose esté nervioso. Yo también lo estoy aunque intente llevarlo con naturalidad y disimular. Vamos a ser padres por primera vez y, si echo la vista atrás, aún no me creo que hayamos llegado hasta aquí después de tantos años. Primero nuestra amistad en el colegio y el instituto, luego empezar a salir en la Universidad… Es de esas cosas que escuchas decir a los adultos y piensas: "wow, suena como un sueño hecho realidad". Pero, ¿cómo asumirlo cuando te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo no pensar que estás soñando, que tu mundo de repente no puede ser tan perfecto?

En ese instante vemos salir a la enfermera, una mujer pálida de cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y sonrisa impecable.

–¿Camille Alexander?

Antes de levantarnos casi a la vez, Moose y yo intercambiamos una mirada cargada de significado y nuestras manos enlazadas se aprietan brevemente. Cuando nuestras familias supieron que estaba embarazada, todos se alegraron sin excepción, incluso el padre de Moose. No quiero recordar cómo lo trató al enterarse de que estaba bailando de nuevo y no trabajando de ingeniero. Por suerte, su madre intervino a tiempo, pero es algo que sé que me perseguirá en mis pesadillas durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando entramos, a mi marido lo dejan un momento aparte mientras yo me cambio y me sitúo sobre la camilla. La ginecóloga, al contrario que la enfermera, es de piel muy oscura y cabello negro trenzado, pero su sonrisa llena de dientes blanquísimos es igual de tranquilizadora, casi maternal.

–Bueno, veamos… –murmura mientras mueve el ecógrafo, buscando al pequeño bajo mi piel. Moose se aproxima en ese momento para mirar también el monitor y se sienta en un taburete junto a mi cabeza, tomando mi mano como si fuese un reflejo. Nos sonreímos antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la pequeña pantalla en blanco y negro. Debo reconocer que, aunque es pronto aún, él y yo ya hemos pensado en nombres y estuvimos de acuerdo casi desde el primer momento: si es niña, se llamará Anna, como su abuela; al fin y al cabo, fue uno de nuestros mayores apoyos al trasladarnos a trabajar a esta ciudad y siempre ha estado ahí, defendiendo nuestra postura frente a su yerno y encantadísima de ser bisabuela como si fuese la única del mundo. Pero si es niño, lo llamaremos Tyler, como mi hermano. La persona que logró sacarme de la penuria de un padrastro con malas intenciones y me dio una vía de escape a través del baile. Sin embargo, la voz de la ginecóloga me saca de golpe de mis ensoñaciones. Más que nada, porque no me esperaba que dijese algo semejante–. Sí, parece que los pequeños están correctamente, aunque ya le advertiría el doctor Richardson de que no es conveniente que haga esfuerzo en exceso –mira un segundo los papeles que hay sobre una mesa auxiliar–. ¿Sigue trabajando de bailarina en el Caesar's Palace?

Despacio, asiento. Pero, sin quererlo, de toda su frase solo una cosa se me ha quedado grabada a fuego en la frente. Y al girarme compruebo que Moose tiene una cara de perplejidad y confusión que debe competir con la mía.

–Disculpe… –se aturulla ligeramente al hablar, pero enseguida carraspea y recupera más o menos la entereza–. Ha dicho… ¿pequeños? En… ¿plural?

Ante lo cual, la doctora, sin soltar el ecógrafo todavía, se gira hacia nosotros, mirándonos por encima de sus gafas de colores con una sonrisa aún más radiante y algo que parece ironía escondido tras sus fuertes rasgos.

–Sí, señor Alexander. Debo darle la enhorabuena… A ambos. Su esposa está embarazada de mellizos.

El trayecto en coche hasta casa lo hacemos en completo silencio a causa del _shock,_ aunque intuyo que pensamos exactamente lo mismo. ¿Mellizos? ¿Dos bebés? No podemos creerlo, aunque tampoco se nos ocurrió comprobar nuestros antecedentes familiares. Sin embargo, en cuanto llegamos a casa y él me abraza tras la puerta cerrada, sé que en realidad es una gran noticia. Uno o dos… ¿qué más nos puede dar? Serán nuestros hijos, y punto. Cuando me besa y su nariz se apoya en la mía, noto que ambos estamos llorando de emoción.

–Bueno –susurro en tono de guasa–. Ahora solo falta saber si son chico y chica, dos chicas o dos chicos, ¿no?

Él se ríe al tiempo que me atrae hacia él y vuelve a besarme con más intensidad.

–Sean lo que sean… Lo único que deseo es que pasen ya los siete meses que quedan para verlos –declara en voz baja.

Y yo, qué queréis que os diga: no puedo estar más de acuerdo.

 ** _¡Good morning, lectores! Aquí tenéis el capítulo que pidieron entre_** **luakinaga** ** _y_** **Estella** ** _, la noticia de la llegada de los gemelos. No he revelado aún el sexo de los niños porque eso suele ser más adelante, sobre los 5 meses de embarazo, y esta es la primera noticia de que son gemelos, que puede saberse sobre los 2 meses y medio o 3 meses por lo que he estado investigando. De todas formas, es posible que haga en el futuro un capítulo del nacimiento de los niños y ahí lo diré. De momento, dejo el misterio :P ¡Espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima!_**


	40. Reencuentros e ideas (Las Vegas)

**Los Ángeles (VII)**

 _Para Carmen2000R:_

"Ding, dong"

El suave sonido del timbre repica por el rellano de madera y baldosa blanca. Un enorme ventanal queda a nuestras espaldas, dando a la parte de atrás del edificio de apartamentos y más allá, a unos cientos de metros, se divisa Beverly Hills. Pero mi atención regresa cuando se oye girar el picaporte y una sonriente Natalie sale a saludarnos.

–¡Hola! –nos dice mientras tiende sus brazos efusivamente para saludarnos–. ¡Madre mía, cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

–¡Sí, es cierto! –responde Camille, contagiada de su entusiasmo. Natalie nos hace pasar a un pequeño recibidor decorado con sobriedad pero mucho gusto–. ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

Sin embargo, antes de que Natalie pueda abrir la boca, un pequeño torbellino sale chillando de una de las puertas más cercanas, la que da al pasillo.

–¡Tío Moose!

Como es lógico, se lanza directamente contra mí y apenas tengo tiempo para cogerle en brazos y alzarlo en el aire.

–Pero bueno, ¿a qué clase de criatura tenemos aquí? –le hago cosquillas y se ríe, con lo que no puedo dejar de imitarlo mientras me lo acomodo sobre el costado–. ¿Qué pasa, tío? –alzo el puño para chocarlo con el suyo. Como ya sabe de qué va el asunto, la explosión sale sola y mi querido Max, el hijo de cuatro años de Luke y Natalie, vuelve a reír como loco antes de que lo deje en el suelo. Su madre nos mira con media sonrisa cargada de ternura–. Está hecho un campeón –comento mientras el canijo echa a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

Natalie sonríe más ampliamente y baja la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas.

–Está creciendo casi más rápido de lo que nos gustaría –admite, antes de volver a dirigirme una mirada irónica–. Se te dan bien los niños, por cierto.

Lo reconozco: me quedo clavado en el sitio como si me hubiesen puesto cola en las deportivas. ¿Cómo es posible…? Rápidamente, cruzo una mirada con Camille, pero su forma de mirarme, con una ternura inusual, hace que sospeche. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Acaso se lo ha contado ya?

Sin responder a mi muda pregunta, Natalie nos conduce al interior del apartamento hasta un salón cuya terraza da al mar. De allí, justamente, sale su marido y mi mejor amigo de Nueva York.

–¡Moose! –me saluda con cariño.

–¡Luke! ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! –respondo mientras chocamos las manos y nos abrazamos. Me sigue sacando una cabeza, pero no me importa. Cuando paso frente a la puerta abierta de la terraza, inspiro sin quererlo y cierro los ojos–. Oh, Dios mío… Echaba demasiado de menos el olor del mar…

Luke suelta una risita, pero creo saber por qué.

–Puedes sacar al chico de Baltimore… –empieza, mientras yo le dirijo una mueca y me río también.

–Sí, debe ser eso. Toda mi vida entre Baltimore y Los Ángeles... Casi diría que en Nueva York sufrí lo indecible…

–¡Eh! –escucho a Camille a mi espalda, con tono de falso reproche–. Creo que de eso ya me ocupé yo, ¿no crees?

Todos nos reímos y, mientras Camille y Natalie van a la cocina a coger algo de beber, preguntando si queremos algo, Luke me conduce a la terraza. Allí vuelvo a inspirar hondo a la vez que dejo que la brisa procedente del mar me revuelva los rizos. Llevo el pelo algo más corto de lo habitual, pero jamás renunciaría a esa seña de identidad. No cuando tiene que ver con el apodo que me puso Camille hace mucho tiempo…

–Te veo… diferente –comenta entonces Luke, apareciendo como por arte de magia con dos cervezas en las manos.

Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que se había ido.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto.

Él se encoge de hombros sin dejar de mirarme.

-No sé… Quizá sea que ahora ambos somos hombres casados y el mundo se ve de otra manera –sonríe–. ¿Cómo va todo por Las Vegas? ¿Ya te entiendes mejor con tu padre?

Me acodo sobre la barandilla antes de responder. Camille y yo queremos darles la noticia, juntos o por separado, pero aún estoy tan en _shock_ yo mismo que no sé ni cómo expresarlo. Por el momento, me limito a comentarle cómo van las actuaciones tras The Vortex y cómo fue la luna de miel sin entrar en detalles. Los chicos no hacemos eso. Y respecto a mi padre… bueno, hemos enterrado el hacha de guerra desde la boda, pero es cierto lo que dice Cam: hay una parte de mi corazón que nunca cicatrizará del todo.

–Me encantó la idea que tuviste para tu boda –me dice entonces Luke dando un trago a su botellín, sacándome de la negrura de mis últimos pensamientos–. Y que os dejaran casaros en el hotel es una prueba de que os aprecian…

Detecto cierta nostalgia en su voz.

–¿Lo echas de menos? –pregunto, casi conociendo la respuesta.

Luke muestra media sonrisa indefinida.

–Nunca lo he dejado del todo, es cierto. Y Natalie tampoco –suspira como si recordase algo incómodo y secreto para mí–. Pero ahora me dedico más al cine.

–Eres un gran productor –lo animo. Sé que varias de sus películas, la mayoría documentales, han tenido éxito en diferentes festivales; menores, pero cosas potentes al fin y al cabo. Por eso me sorprende verlo tan abatido–. Te veo raro. ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Luke?

En ese momento, él gira la cabeza hacia mí.

–El ingeniero perspicaz –me chincha sin maldad para, unos segundos después, reconocer–. Lo cierto es que no estoy en el mejor momento. Sí que es cierto que con Max y Natalie mi vida ya no es la misma y tengo otras responsabilidades, pero… no sé. Querría volver a hacer… –alza las manos con cierta frustración–. Algo más grande.

Sé a lo que se refiere. Algo como "Nacidos de un Loro". Algo como la final del World Jam. Y entonces, casi sin quererlo, tengo la solución y se la expongo. A medida que desgrano mi plan, a Luke le brillan más y más los ojos. Un documental sobre el evento de danza más grande de los últimos años. El mejor premio para nuestro gremio que nadie pudiese pedir. Y sus resultados. ¿Por qué no?

Eso sí, antes de que volvamos dentro con Natalie y Camille, le digo como de pasada.

–Ah, y quizá puedas contar con mis gemelos para futuras producciones. Quién sabe…

Inicialmente, Luke frena en seco. Y cuando me ve sonreír, suelta una risotada y me da una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

–Tío, eso sí que son buenas noticias… Hay que celebrarlo.

 ** _¡Buenas, lectores! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, he tenido poco tiempo últimamente para sentarme con calma a escribir. Para los que queríais que salieran algo más los personajes de otras películas, espero que tengáis los dientes largos porque esto avecina que Luke y Natalie saldrán algo más. Carmen, espero que te haya gustado :) Gracias siempre por vuestros comentarios y nos vemos en la próxima ciudad :D ¡Se os quiere!_**


	41. Vida cotidiana (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (X)  
**

Hace un día espléndido en Las Vegas. Después de la semana sofocante que acabamos de pasar gracias a una ventisca procedente del desierto que nos rodea, ahora el viento ha cambiado de dirección y parece querer anticiparnos ese perezoso invierno que no termina de llegar. Arrellanada en mi butacón favorito junto a la ventana sur del apartamento, con un té verde de jazmín sobre la mesilla más cercana, una manta fina cubriéndome el cuerpo y el ordenador balanceándose con más o menos pericia sobre mi barriga de cinco meses, me dedico a repasar las estadísticas del blog.

¿Cómo que qué blog?

¡Ah, es cierto, se me olvidó comentároslo!

Poco después de coger la baja por embarazo y siendo la criatura inquieta que parió mi madre, sentía que necesitaba hacer algo. Al principio salía a caminar y seguía con mi rutina doméstica como si de repente hubiese retornado a la dinámica que llevaba en Los Ángeles cuando trabajaba en la editorial, pero pronto comencé a aburrirme de ser una simple ama de casa que engordaba más y más cada día que pasaba. Moose cree que estoy estupenda, pero yo cada mes que pasa me siento más como una vaca lechera que como la esbelta bailarina que solía ser. Cuando me desespero, procuro pensar que cuando nazcan los niños, con retomar una dieta y un calendario de ejercicio estricto, todo volverá a la normalidad. Pero es cierto que cuando a mi santo marido y a mí se nos ocurrió la idea de hacer una especie de diario virtual de las andanzas de nuestro grupo tras ganar The Vortex, confieso que vi la luz y empecé a sentirme un poco más viva.

"Ojalá llegue pronto", pienso por centésima vez. Vale que aún me quedan cuatro meses y, por lo que dicen, la parte más dura del embarazo, pero entre el ansia de tenerlos ya en los brazos y que de vez en cuando se pasa media compañía a ver cómo estoy, me siento un poco un trasto decorativo más que un ente humano.

Gruñendo molesta por una patada de uno de los dos –no sé quién- me reacomodo en el asiento y clico en la pestaña de "estadísticas". Lo cierto es que entre las entradas de texto, incluyendo promociones, crónicas y enlaces a reseñas externas, los vídeos de algunas de las actuaciones y los montajes que he conseguido que me haga Luke desde la distancia –bendito email y bendita tecnología- están ayudando a que muchos de nosotros empecemos a despuntar en el difícil mundo del baile. Revistas, canales especializados, críticos, ojeadores… "Esto parece béisbol en vez de baile", pienso sin poder evitar reírme a medias de mi propio chiste.

-Te veo animada.

Del susto, casi dejo caer el portátil y mi novio también pega un salto al ver mi reacción, aunque sonríe y sacude la cabeza enseguida, para mi ligero enfado. De tan absorta como estaba ni me he enterado de que ha entrado en el apartamento, ha cruzado la cocina americana y se ha parado a escasos dos metros de donde estoy. Así que, mientras él sigue carcajeándose entre dientes, yo procuro recuperar mi dignidad de la mejor forma posible y me acomodo el portátil sobre la barriga, sin hacer ademán alguno de levantarme. Él deja de reírse y me observa de reojo mientras tira el abrigo y el gorro sobre el sofá, con media sonrisita socarrona que le devuelvo tranquilamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, al comprobar cómo se acerca a mí, sé que he ganado la partida. Pero su beso es tan rudo que me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, a la vez que un frustrante escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Maldito sea…

-Te odio –mascullo con dulzura cuando se aparta sonriendo más ampliamente y se dirige hacia la nevera para coger una bebida energizante.

-¡Oh! –finge sorprenderse-. ¿Creías que eras la única que sabía jugar a este juego? –y ante mi mohín de falso disgusto, señala el ordenador con la cabeza y me pregunta-. ¿Cómo vamos?

-Bastante bien –suspiro, acomodándome por enésima vez. "La dulce espera". Sí, sí. Mataría a quien inventó ese término-. Hemos ganado unos mil seguidores solo esta semana, sobre todo después del vídeo promocional con la última actuación –sin mirarle, veo casi cómo se hincha de orgullo. Es una de sus mejores creaciones, ninguno podemos negarlo. Pero la tentación de pincharle es irresistible-. Aparte de eso, ninguna novedad –afirmo cruzándome de brazos.

Él entrecierra los ojos al tiempo que da un sorbo a su bebida para después sacudir la cabeza en un ademán de falsa derrota. Nuestro maravilloso día a día. Pero ya le he chinchado bastante y me duelen los ojos y las piernas, por lo que opto por cerrar el portátil e incorporarme gruñendo como una cerda en la cochiquera. Moose, como es lógico, se tira enseguida hacia mí para ayudarme, pero apenas me aferro a su brazo antes de encaminarme hacia la encimera por mis propios medios. Me ofrece bebida, que yo agradezco. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, estos se posan en el sobre blanco que dejamos allí ayer. En letras negras, se lee nuestro apellido de casados junto a un sello del North Vista. Moose parece adivinar mis pensamientos, porque me pasa una mano por la cintura e inclina la barbilla sobre mi hombro, siguiendo mi mirada.

-¿Sigues pensando que no deberíamos abrirlo? –murmura junto a mi cuello.

Suspiro. Ya, a estas alturas, no estoy segura de nada.

-No lo sé –reconozco, antes de mirarlo de reojo-. ¿Tú quieres saberlo?

Trata de camuflarlo, pero le he visto ese brillo en los ojos que conozco tan bien. Ansiedad. Deseo. Anticipación.

-¿Y tú?

No ha contestado en voz alta, pero sé lo que tengo que hacer. En el hospital dijimos que no queríamos saberlo, pero es una duda que nos corroe por dentro y mentiríamos descaradamente si dijésemos que no es así. Así pues, tomo con cuidado el blanco papel y saco la nota mecanografiada del interior. Tragando saliva, lo despliego. Y cuando lo leemos, ambos cruzamos una sonrisa cómplice que lo dice todo.

 **Lo sé. Me vais a matar… Pero es que no podía resistirrrrrme xD Además quería contar lo del blog de Camille y se me hacía un poco descolgado escribirlo tras el parto, no sé qué opinaréis. Palabrita, PALABRITA, que en el próximo Las Vegas llegarán por fin los gemelos. Mientras tanto, os dejo que sigáis apostando… ¿Qué seráaaa seráaaaa?**

 **De corazón espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones he podido aprovechar a escribir un poco más y aquí tenéis mi regalo, pues. ¡Un abrazo fuerte!**


	42. Se acabó la espera (Las Vegas)

**Las Vegas (IX)**

Para _luakinaga, Pierre, Danielle, Danik, Gloria, Mayte, Amanda, Nicole, Estella:_

 _Moose:_

Estoy nervioso.

Mucho.

No debería haber venido hoy a bailar. Pero da igual las veces que me lo repita o que intente apartar esa idea de mi mente. Siempre vuelve.

Aunque, pensándolo en frío, debería hacer una semana que no vengo a bailar. No sin cierto sentimiento de culpa, miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia el lugar donde se están cambiando mis compañeros. Tienen razón cuando dicen que esta semana estoy más ausente y que me equivoco más de lo normal –las coreografías, mal que me pese, siguen sin ser lo mío a pesar de los años–, pero también sé que no están siendo todo lo duros que deberían, o que creo que deberían ser.

Hace una semana que Camille salió de cuentas.

Así que… Podéis imaginaros el resto. Ella está irritable, no duerme y no hace más que quejarse de que el dolor de espalda va a acabar con ella; y yo sin dormir, nervioso como un gato enjaulado y sin poder concentrarme en el trabajo porque mi cabeza está pendiente de esa llamada al móvil que nunca llega.

Suspiro y me miro al espejo mientras me ajusto el chaleco y me calo la gorra hasta las cejas. Ahora toca no pensar. Y si sucede, bueno… Pues que sea lo que tenga que ser. Una de las partes malas de este trabajo: que el móvil se queda en la taquilla.

Sean se acerca en ese momento, colocándose su propio sombrero y mirándome de forma muy elocuente.

–¿Sin novedad?

Sacudo la cabeza negativamente con un bufido. Sean intenta animarme poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

–Pronto llegarán, Moose. No te preocupes.

Fuerzo una sonrisa para agradecerle sus palabras.

–Gracias, tío. Lo cierto es que… estamos que no podemos más.

Sean me devuelve el gesto.

–Lo entiendo.

Yo asiento mientras él se va hacia el escenario. En ese momento, una voz dice que faltan diez minutos para que comience el espectáculo. "El _show_ debe continuar, ¿no?", pienso con cierta amargura antes de mirar por última vez la silenciosa pantalla del móvil. Pero cuando estoy a punto de soltarlo en la bolsa… Vibra y veo su número en la pantalla.

–¿Cam? –respondo con ansiedad en voz baja.

–Mooski, soy yo –responde mi abuela.

Está nerviosa y se me pone todo el vello de punta. ¿Habrá llegado el momento? ¿Qué ocurre? Sé que vinieron ella y _popa_ a estar con Cam estos días por si sucedía, pero, ¿por fin?

–¿Está…? –pregunto cuando recupero el habla.

–Sí, estamos camino del North Vista –me confirma mi abuela.

–¿Cómo está Camille? –pregunto con cierta ansiedad.

Necesito hablar con ella. Necesito saber que está bien para no salir corriendo ahora mismo de aquí.

–Bien, está bien –responde mi _baba_ con algo que parece alegría mal disimulada–. Nos la llevamos para allá. Tú disfruta del espectáculo y ven cuando acabes, ¿de acuerdo?

Parece que hay cierta advertencia en su tono, pero me da exactamente igual. No pienso quedarme aquí mientras mis hijos nacen. Ni de broma.

Por suerte o por desgracia, mis compañeros han escuchado casi toda la conversación. Y lo sé porque cuando cuelgo y me doy la vuelta, casi me pegan un susto de muerte. Todos me rodean y me miran como si tuviera monos en la cara.

–¿Y bien? –pregunta Andie, rompiendo el hielo como siempre.

Y a mí apenas me salen las palabras cuando contesto en un susurro:

–Voy a ser padre –acabo de caer en la cuenta de que es real, por fin es real, y no puedo evitar sonreír como un imbécil–. ¡Voy a ser padre!

Como una marea, todo el grupo chilla eufórico y me rodea en un abrazo colectivo que creo que me va a ahogar.

–Pero, ¿se puede saber entonces qué haces todavía aquí? –me increpa Violet, sacudiendo violentamente su coleta teñida de verde.

–Pero, el espectáculo… –la rebato yo débilmente.

–Tienes algo más importante que hacer ahora, tío –me corta Jason sin violencia y sonriendo ampliamente–. Nosotros nos encargamos. Todo estaba previsto…

–Tiene razón –corrobora Andie dándome un abrazo–. Nos apañaremos sin ti, así que… ¡Largo!

 _Camille_ :

Siento como si fuese a partirme por la mitad de un momento a otro. Dios mío, qué dolor. Cada contracción es una tortura y apenas soy capaz de caminar del coche a la silla de ruedas más cercana, ofrecida por una amable enfermera. Tras la cual aparece, como por arte de magia, mi ginecóloga con su sonrisa radiante y sus gafas de colores.

–Camille, me alegro de verte –me dice antes de hacernos señas para que la sigamos.

El abuelo de Moose empuja la silla y Anna me toma de la mano todo el camino. En el coche se ha ocupado de llamar a todos, incluido a mi marido. En parte, me da rabia que los mellizos vayan a nacer justo a esta hora, cuando él está encima de un escenario; pero, ¿quién puede predecir estas cosas? Además, el dolor tampoco me deja meditar mucho sobre ello antes de que me tumben en una cama para valorar mi estado. Por lo visto, la cosa va rápido y me aseguran que entraré rápido al paritorio. Por favor, que sea verdad. Cuanto antes termine este suplicio, mejor para todos.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué tengo ganas de llorar al pensar que Moose no podrá estar aquí conmigo dándome fuerzas para pasar por el trance?

Cuando pasan los minutos y finalmente entro a la sala donde todo terminará, procuro controlar el llanto y centrarme. La doctora y los enfermeros, un chico y una chica, me dan instrucciones para respirar y acompasarme a las contracciones. Eso facilitará el proceso. Ya me han puesto la epidural a pesar de que en su día rogué por un parto natural, pero creo que con tal de quitarme ese horrible y paralizante dolor, ahora aceptaría cualquier cosa. También estoy conectada por una vía a suero con calcio, ya que la doctora me aconsejó ese paso dada mi dieta vegana.

Pero nada me ayuda más que el grito que escucho al otro lado del pasillo. Una sola palabra que pronunciada por sus labios, me da la vida.

–¡Cam!

Ahora se me vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, pero es de alegría. Viene vestido para el primer número, como cuando ganamos The Vortex, aunque la gorra la lleva en la mano y veo sus ojos brillar bajo el flequillo rizado. Los médicos intentan detener a mi marido al principio… O al menos, hasta que pronuncia las palabras mágicas mientras me toma una mano:

–Soy el padre –acto seguido, me besa y me dice–. Hola, muñeca. Ya estoy aquí.

Y yo, entre el dolor y la emoción, sonrío como nunca en mi vida mientras ambos entramos en la sala.

 _Moose:_

–Vamos, Cam. Tú puedes. Respira…

Esa frase. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que se la llevo susurrando al oído, pero es cierto que cada vez que empuja y sobre todo cuando grita de dolor, siento que algo se rompe dentro de mí sin remedio. ¿Tiene que ser así? ¿No pueden hacer nada para que no sufra? Me siento impotente, pero hago todo lo que puedo. Una de mis manos aprieta la suya mientras que la otra le sujeta la nuca con todo el amor del mundo. Los minutos se me hacen eternos. Al menos, hasta que escucho a la doctora decir en voz bien alta:

–¡Ya está! ¡El primero fuera!

Como si fuésemos uno, tanto Camille como yo giramos la cabeza hacia ella. En sus brazos sostiene a una criatura berreante y rojiza… que en nuestro estado de _shock_ tardamos unos segundos en asimilar quién es. Pero cuando se acerca para enseñárnosla y nos dice:

–Es una niña.

Ambos nos miramos y murmuramos a la vez:

–Anna…

Pero un espasmo de Camille sobre la cama y un pequeño grito por su parte nos devuelven a la realidad. Esto no ha acabado. Falta uno.

Por suerte, a este no le cuesta tanto salir, pero me preocupa ver a Camille tan agotada. Está pálida, cubierta entera de sudor y cada vez parece tener menos empuje. De hecho, cuando por fin sale nuestro segundo pequeño, Tyler, el chico, apenas tiene fuerzas ya para sostenerlo siquiera cuando nos lo enseñan.

En cuanto los enfermeros empiezan a recoger y veo a mi mujer cerrar los ojos, me preocupo seriamente y la llamo para que reaccione de nuevo. Pero la doctora se acerca en ese momento para decirme que todo ha ido bien, que solo está desmayada y necesita descansar, que enseguida la subirán a la habitación. Para enfatizar sus palabras señala con una mano el monitor de constantes, donde todo sigue parpadeando y entiendo que es una buena señal.

Por ello, salgo al pasillo como me ordenan a dar la noticia a mis abuelos y llamar al resto de amigos y familiares, pero mi mente sigue detrás de mí. Con Camille, en el paritorio, donde hemos compartido la experiencia más terrible y maravillosa a la vez que existe en el mundo.

 _Camille:_

La luz que entra en la habitación hace que, despacio, consiga salir de un sueño profundo del que no recuerdo nada y abra los ojos a la realidad. No me ubico, ¿dónde estoy? En cuanto giro la cabeza, una silueta se acerca a mí y mis dedos notan como otros se entrelazan con ellos. Parpadeo y cuando por fin enfoco a quien tengo al lado, sonrío sin ambages.

–Hey…

–Eh… –responde él en voz baja–. Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

Frunzo el ceño y me río, aunque me duele todo el cuerpo y paro enseguida. De repente, los recuerdos empiezan a flotar en la nebulosa que es mi mente ahora mismo, y casi me incorporo de golpe a la vez que digo:

–¡Los niños! ¿Dónde…?

–¡Eh, eh! –me frena Moose con delicadeza mientras mira detrás de él. Yo sigo su mirada y me relajo, a la vez que se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Allí están los dos. Y cuando me los pasa con infinito cuidado, soy incapaz de creerme que realmente estén ya con nosotros–. Como ves, los niños están perfectamente, cuidados por papá –sonríe con orgullo mal disimulado.

Yo me río como una boba antes de que él se acerque para besarme. Nos quedamos así, con las frentes juntas, hasta que uno de los dos bebés –por la ropita presumo que Anna– empieza a hacer aspavientos y a agarrarse de mi camisa. Tyler no tarda en seguirla y Moose extiende los brazos para intentar devolverlos a su cuna. Pero yo tengo otra sospecha en mente y lo freno sin brusquedad. Aunque es cierto que su cara no tiene precio cuando le digo:

–Suéltame el camisón, cielo, hazme el favor.

Al principio no entiende lo que quiero. Mira alternativamente a la puerta y a mí, como si pensara que me va a desnudar, va a entrar alguien por la puerta y va a ser el escándalo mayor del reino. De ahí que termine aclarándole:

–Cariño… Tienen hambre.

Momento en que su boca forma una "A" perfecta y con las mejillas de color granate y mirando de vez en cuando a la puerta, hace lo que le pido y por fin –por primera vez en mi vida– puedo dar de mamar a las dos fierecillas que protestan en mis brazos. Madre mía, esto sí que no podéis imaginaros el alivio que supone. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado.

Casualmente, cuando estoy en medio del proceso, entra la ginecóloga y mi marido me dirige una mirada elocuente como de "te lo avisé". Pero prefiero tomármelo con naturalidad y más cuando veo que a ella le satisface verme despierta y en tan plena forma.

–Vaya –comenta–. Es sorprendente lo rápido que se han hecho a ti. Suelen tardar algo más –revisa su carpeta de notas–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien –aseguro antes de añadir–. Con hambre, yo también.

La médico se ríe y nosotros la secundamos, pero paramos en cuanto veo que tenemos a nuestra primera visita. Tyler, Nora y los abuelos de Moose. Detrás de estos, tímidamente, se asoman mis suegros. A pesar de las disculpas en la boda, la situación no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde aquella pelea navideña. Sin embargo, aprovechando además que los mellizos están saciados, mientras un enfermero va a encargar mi comida, los recibimos a todos con besos y abrazos por igual.

Anna se echa a llorar al tener a su bisnieta y tocaya en brazos; Tyler parece que se lo toma con más filosofía de tío enrollado y le habla al suyo sin parar. Kinney, mi sobrinito, apenas se despega del pantalón de su madre, al menos hasta que Moose se hace cargo de la situación y le hace señas de vez en cuando mientras comenta con Nora y sus padres cómo ha ido todo.

Mi suegra se sienta a mi lado y me toma una mano, toda ella resplandeciente del orgullo que da saberse abuela. Mi suegro me mira de vez en cuando y sonríe, pero ambos sabemos que lo nuestro tardará más en cicatrizar.

De hecho, cuando les toca el turno de coger a sus nietos, me tenso sin quererlo. Pero Moose, sabiendo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, me echa un brazo tras la espalda y me sonríe, alentador. Le devuelvo el gesto y procuro seguir siendo simpática a pesar de lo cansada que estoy. Imagino que esto será cuestión de tiempo, que pronto volveré a estar bien. Aunque, ¿acaso puedo pedirle más bendiciones a la vida?

 _ **Chicos... Por fin ha llegado el gran momento. Eso que todos estabais esperando después de la boda :D:D Ya queda poco para el final, los capítulos XII serán los epílogos de cada ciudad (salvo los Ángeles que puede que se quede algo más cojo, ha habido menos ideas y solicitudes ;);) ) pero desde ya quiero daros las GRACIAS! Sí, gracias por votar, por comentar, por compartir, por sugerir, por formar parte con un trocito de vosotros de esta historia tejida en one-shots. Sois los mejores compañeros de viaje del mundo. Y recordad siempre la frase de nuestro querido Moose: "un paso de baile puede liberar a una generación" y ojalá todos encontremos a esa "persona" con la que "queremos bailar".**_  
 _ **Nos vemos en el próximo episodio ;);) Besos enormes!**_


	43. Retorno al punto de partida (FINAL-LA)

Retorno al punto de partida (Los Ángeles–Final)

 _Ocho meses después de terminar el contrato en Las Vegas…_

–¡Moose! –grito desde el dormitorio, mientras trato de zafarme de la fiera que salta encima de mí–. ¿Has encontrado a Tyler? ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Para mi alivio, enseguida veo su cabeza asomar por la puerta mientras sujeta al susodicho en los brazos con cierto esfuerzo. Principalmente, porque no deja de retorcerse y de quejarse.

–¡Maaaa! –protesta Anna, en este caso–. ¿ _Po qué no poemo i_?

Suspiro. ¿Cómo le explicas a una niña de año y medio largo que, para bien o para mal, ha adquirido una capacidad temprana de verborrea, que tienes que irte y dejarla con la abuela?

–Cariño, es solo para mayores –le digo mientras me siento en la cama y veo que Moose hace otro tanto a mi lado, tratando de distraer a Tyler con todos los juguetes que encuentra–. Además, la abuela me ha prometido que os va a contar historias muy divertidas.

Anna, para mi desesperación, hace un puchero.

–¡ _Maaaa_! –protesta de nuevo.

Confieso que estoy a punto de perder la paciencia. Vamos a llegar tarde a este paso y la sesión es en la otra punta de la ciudad. Pero, para nuestro alivio, un ángel redentor aparece en ese momento en la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y algo misterioso en las manos.

–¿Para quién va a ser esto? –pregunta en tono meloso, haciendo que los dos gemelos giren al unísono la cabeza con los ojos brillantes.

–¡Mío! ¡Mío! –grita Tyler.

–¡No! –se enfurece Anna–. ¡ _E mio_!

Y así, milagrosamente, conseguimos que la abuela distraiga a los pequeños. Al menos, hasta que nos despedimos de ellos, momento en que se dan cuenta de la treta y vuelven a hacer pucheros. Por un momento, estoy tentada de mandar todo al cuerno y quedarme con ellos; soy incapaz de moverme del costado de la cama. No puedo hacerlo… No quiero hacerlo.

–Venga, Cam, llegamos tarde –me susurra Moose, aunque también parece reacio a irse.

Anna (abuela) nos mira en ese momento y su gesto cambia a uno de infinita ternura.

–Sé que es _difisil_ la _primera_ _ves_ –susurra con su característico acento–. _Perro_ debéis iros.

Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo sin decir a las dos fieras cuánto les quiero. Ambos prometemos volver enseguida y, qué queréis que os diga, se me sigue partiendo el corazón en dos cuando los escucho gemir y llorar a mis espaldas, tras la puerta cerrada. Camino del coche, me refugio en el hombro de Moose y ambos, como uno solo, miramos hacia la ventana del dormitorio.

–Estarán bien –murmura mi marido, aunque poco convencido.

Sé que piensa lo mismo que yo. Es la primera vez, pero ese cuchillo invisible que nos desgarra el alma sigue ahí. Suspiro. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo que nos acostumbremos. Además, ¿quién mejor que la _baba_ para cuidar de ellos?

 _Moose:_

La sala se acaba de llenar. Creo que estamos todos los implicados, y el calor de sentir tantas presencias amigas a mi alrededor reduce en parte la ansiedad que llevo sintiendo desde que salí de casa de mis abuelos. En ese momento, Luke sube a la tarima entre los aplausos del público y coge el micrófono.

–Hace dos años –arranca, tras una breve inclinación como agradecimiento a nuestra ovación– mi vida en Los Angeles era todo lo que podía desear. Tenía mis estudios, mi trabajo y a una familia estupenda –por el rabillo del ojo, veo a un peinado Max sentado formalmente al lado de su madre. Cuando me mira, le guiño un ojo y me saluda con su manita mientras su padre sigue hablando–. Pero, aun así, sentía que algo me faltaba. Quería volver a hacer algo grande, algo como Nacidos de un Loro. Y sé que hay muchos implicados aquí que saben de qué hablo… –se escuchan varios gritos de "¡Vivan Los Piratas!" por toda la sala–. Por suerte, un buen amigo que está hoy sentado en esta sala –noto su mirada sobre mi cara, que acaba de alcanzar temperaturas nucleares– me dio la idea perfecta para volver a aunar mis dos pasiones. El cine y el baile. Así pues, dándoos las gracias de antemano a todos los que habéis querido cumplir este, mi sueño, delante de la cámara, espero que disfrutéis de este humilde proyecto. Gracias.

Todos aplaudimos y vitoreamos sin contención ninguna, incluida una emocionada Natalie que toma en brazos a su hijo mientras se levanta como todos los demás. Luke, claramente impresionado, saluda una última vez antes de hacer una seña hacia la sala de proyección y bajar del escenario en dirección a su asiento. Casualmente, junto al mío. En cuanto las luces se apagan, alzo un puño, él me devuelve el gesto, y una silenciosa explosión arranca a la vez que el título del documental aparece en la pantalla.

"Living The Vortex: camino hacia un sueño".

Me gusta el nombre.

 _Camille:_

El primero en aparecer, obviamente, es Luke, presentando el proyecto para el público profano (no para nosotros, obvio). Después, el primer entrevistado es mi señor marido, al que noto hundirse en el asiento mientras el resto le aplaude y silba con cariño. Pero son sus palabras para responder a Luke ante su pregunta "¿Qué sentiste al ganar The Vortex?" las que a mí, personalmente, me dejan atornillada a la butaca:

–Fue una sensación… increíble. Era como si de repente todas las piezas encajaran y, por fin, tuviese todo lo que deseaba en mi vida. Un futuro bailando… y una mujer a la que amaba con locura –ahora me aplauden a mí y no sé si reír o llorar de emoción mientras le escucho–.Confieso que jamás lo hubiese conseguido sin ella. Y ahora que vamos a formar una familia, creo que veo más claro que nunca que, si algún día mis hijos no quieren seguir mis pasos, no importará. Porque he aprendido que cada uno debemos hacer lo que nos pida el corazón en esta vida, y mostrarlo al mundo de la mejor forma que seamos capaces.

Silenciosamente y procurando controlar un sollozo mientras toda la sala vuelve a aplaudir, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y nos miramos. Sus ojos están serenos, confiados y sonríe al mismo tiempo que yo. Sus labios recogen las lágrimas de los míos en un gesto breve pero dulce que desearía que durase años. Pero el siguiente en aparecer es Jason… y después los gemelos Santiago, Violet, Sean y Andie –ahora mismo embarazadísima de su primera hija y sentada junto a su marido unas filas más atrás–… Cada uno de nosotros, incluida yo que aparecí casi de milagro en el documental tras el parto y la baja maternal, contamos lo que ha supuesto para nosotros ganar un concurso como The Vortex… y todo lo que lo rodeó de principio a fin.

–Para mí fue como volver a nacer –confieso en el vídeo, sentada en mi sillón favorito del apartamento de Las Vegas–. Creía que podía vivir sin el baile, tener una vida corriente… Pero alguien me abrió los ojos a tiempo. Me demostró que si tienes una forma de expresar lo que sientes no puedes esconderla por mucho que te esfuerces. Siempre volverás a caer. Y si puedes convertirlo en tu medio de vida sin preocuparte sobre el futuro o sobre qué será de tu familia, lo cierto es que es lo mejor que te puede pasar.

Moose se inclina en ese momento hacia mí y me besa la mejilla. Yo me giro para rozar sus labios antes de que se aleje y susurro: "te amo". Él responde igualmente y sonríe. Yo le imito mientras otros compañeros siguen hablando en la gran pantalla. Sus intervenciones se alternan con imágenes de ensayos, actuaciones, vídeos graciosos que decidimos enviar a Luke en el último momento… Lo admito, en este mundo, no todo puede ser trabajo. Te diviertes con lo que haces, pero también necesitas desconectar. Y lo mejor de esta experiencia, como acaba de confesar Pelos, es el sentimiento de unidad que terminas teniendo con el equipo; con todos aquellos que aportan su granito para hacer que la magia del baile sea posible y llegue a todos los rincones del planeta, sea por el medio que sea.

 _Moose:_

El documental es, simplemente, maravilloso. Luke ha conseguido eso que solo él puede lograr: que nos sintamos cómodos y que, tras confesar y verlo en pantalla, ninguno nos sintamos ni mínimamente avergonzados de ni una sola coma de lo dicho. Mientras volvemos hacia nuestra nueva casa en la bahía y entramos sin hacer ruido, Cam y yo hablamos de lo visto y recordamos anécdotas muy diversas de aquellos tiempos. Mentiría si dijese que la vida no nos ha tratado bien desde que regresamos a Los Ángeles. Camille retomó las clases de canto, aparte de compaginar un nuevo trabajo editorial –su blog ha causado verdadero furor entre los apasionados del baile de todo el mundo y nadie se lo pensó al intentar ficharla a su vuelta a Hollywood– con algunas clases para niños que imparte en la escuela de mis abuelos. A mí ya me conocen por mi apodo en la mayoría de escuelas y teatros, por lo que me suelen llamar para dar alguna _masterclass_ y mientras tanto, sin ser demasiado activo en redes sociales –soy algo tímido para ese tipo de cosas, confieso–, busco crear un nuevo espectáculo de danza, luz y sonido que pueda triunfar en Sunset Boulevard. Quién sabe si lo conseguiré.

De momento y, aprovechando que los niños se han quedado con los abuelos, creo que voy a aprovechar a quitarle ese precioso vestido a Camille y a hacer locuras hasta que ambos caigamos rendidos. Por su expresión y su forma de besarme, diría que piensa lo mismo que yo.

La noche es joven, dicen, ¿no?

Y nosotros tenemos toda una vida de felicidad por delante.

FIN


	44. Anotaciones de la autora

**Anotaciones de la autora.**

Esta historia, inicialmente, iba a constar de un solo capítulo.

Al principio, buscaba reflejar en una sola escena lo que me provocaba ver bailar a Alyson Stoner (Camille Gage) y Adam G. Sevani (Moose) en la saga "Step Up".

Pero visto que las ideas siguen dando vueltas en mi cabeza y el hip-hop me apasiona, trataré de seguir subiendo diferentes escenas, situadas en diferentes momentos de la saga (cuando Camille llegó a la MSA, situaciones en la Universidad de Nueva York, antes y después de la actuación final en The Vortex…). Cada una, tendrá el nombre de la ciudad y un número, pero no necesariamente irán en orden. Será según me dé o salga de mi cabeza en ese momento. Como buenos fans de la saga, supongo que identificaréis cada momento con precisión, jeje. ¡Ah! Los que vayan en orden irán indicados: al final del capítulo saliente pondrá continuará y al siguiente capítulo de esa ciudad pondrá (viene de "tal" + nº) para no liarnos :)

Igualmente, se aceptan sugerencias.

¡Nos vemos en la pista, compañeros!

PD: Ya sabéis que para más info sobre mis andanzas y mis novelas publicadas podéis encontrarme en las redes sociales indicadas mi perfil. ¡Besos y abrazos!


	45. Agradecimientos

Agradecimientos

Buenas a todos. Como comentaba al principio de esta historia, inicialmente no tenía pensado continuar más allá de un breve capítulo. Un impulso surgido de ver la reconciliación entre Moose y Camille en Step Up All In, durante la actuación final. Pero luego pensé, ¿por qué no? Quiero imaginar todo aquello que no se ha contado durante la saga. ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo coincidieron en la MSA? ¿Cómo ha evolucionado su relación para llegar a vivir juntos tras terminar sus respectivas carreras? Me parecía interesante, la verdad. Y quería hacerlo en primera persona, en pleno siglo XXI y "abusando" de romántica, cosa que en ninguna novela suelo hacer. Para mí ha sido un reto, precioso y súper instructivo, pero un desafío.

Por supuesto, gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado, levantado y apoyado durante todo el proceso, tanto en como en Wattpad: _Pierre, luakinaga, Ynara-Moose y Camille, Romi, Karime, Nathaly, Melissa, Estella, Nikki, Arantxa, Paula (tocaya, jeje), Belinda, Carmen, Marina, Laura, Jessica, Vanessa Macas, Carla, Fernando, Rachel, Nicole, Luana, Maite, Amanda, Vane, Mayte, Gloria, Lucía, Brenda, Danik, Anahi, Daniella, Letizia, Carmen 2000R, AyelenOki, JanethMendezRuiz, anitamarialondon, RilianeKagamine, michikmp95, MrsMikaelson__ y _Roxane_Collins._

A todos, gracias de corazón.

¡Ah! Y recordad que tenéis parte de mis novelas originales y publicadas en papel/ebook por editorial en mi perfil:

\- Los Hijos de los Dioses.

\- Los Hijos de los Dioses II: El Poder de la Oscuridad.

¡Sed buenos!


	46. Chapter 46

¡Hola!

¿Estás triste porque la historia se acabó?

¡No te preocupes!

Otras muchas te están esperando a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Sígueme en mis redes sociales y sé el primero en enterarte de todas mis novedades!

 **\- REDES SOCIALES: _PdeVeraOficial_** (FB, Wattpad, Twitter, Instagram)

\- Página Web: **(en mi perfil):** noticias sobre mis proyectos literarios, dónde comprar mis novelas, enlaces a mis relatos en Wattpad, Sweek y , entrevistas, video-eventos/Hangouts, biografía literaria y contacto.

\- BLOG **"El Rincón de los Hijos" (dirección en mi perfil)** : reseñas literarias, críticas de cine y teatro, revisión de series, artículos de reflexión y opinión e información adicional sobre mis novelas.


End file.
